Hermione de Coração Laçado
by Luis Duduardo
Summary: [CAP NOVO!] Ele apenas estava fazendo o serviço de Monitor. Mas era muito mais do que isso, ele estava salvando o amor de sua vida!
1. Cartas

Capítulo 1.

Confusão de Cartas.

Harry estava enfrentando as suas piores férias, e a cada dois dias mandava uma carta para a Ordem, o que tornava os dias mais monótomos por não ter assunto para escrever. Enquanto Rony e Hermione não lhe escreviam muito também, desde o começo das férias, Harry só havia recebido duas cartas de Rony e de Hermione. Dali um mês Harry estaria regressando para Hogwarts, e não tinha notícia alguma de quem buscaria ele, ou se ele mesmo teria que tomar suas providências e chegar à estação rodoviária.

Os Durleys levaram a sério a ameaça de Moody, Harry não era tratado mais com um miserável, agora experimentava as delícias da tia Petúnia, deixando Duda muito irritado, e podia assistr o canal que preferisse.

- Por favor Dudoca, tenha paciência, em breve aquela gente vem buscar ele- olha ela como nojo e esguelha.

- Aquela gente?- perguntou Harry com algumas ruguinhas na testa- quem é aquela gente? A quem a senhora está se referindo?- e se levantou da cadeira, ficando de frente a sua tia, com arrogância.

- Aqueles seus lindos amigos- disse Petúnia tentando consertar o erro alisando os fios louros de Duda- Lindos amiguinhos- repetiu com meiguice.

- Bom mesmo- sussurou Harry que voltou para sala, Tio Válter assistia televisão com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos na cabeça do sofá. Harry pegou o controle que descansava em sua barriga enorme (que descia e subia) e colocou em um canal de filmes de ação.

- Oh... que atrevido- sussurou Válter com cautela ficando roxo de raiva.

- Só tem programação idiota- disse Harry devolvendo o controle para ele.

Harry foi até o quarto, que se encontra limpo. Petúnia arrumava ele diretinho. Harry abriu o livro que ganhara de Hermione, "Animagia", mas a única coisa que o pertubarva era a morte de Sirius. Isso ele não conseguia se conformar.

Em um lugar muito longe dali, se encontrava uma garota com 15 anos, sentada na cama de casal com as pernas cruzadas, e o livro próximo das pernas, era sobre Feitiços, e Bichento, seu gato, com seu rabo de escovinha, rodando por ela na cama.

- Srta. Hermione- disse a empregada batendo na porta.

- Entre- disse Hermione não se desconcentrando da leitura.

- Bom... - disse a empregada abrindo a porta- O cardápio de hoje, vejamos, é pizza e macarronada, qual a senhorita deseja?

- Ai... Lúcia me traga pizza...- disse ela fazendo um gesto bobo no ar.

Lúcia fechou a porta com um estalido, e saiu.

Hermione voltou a se concentrar na leitura, e passava a mão direita no pêlo arrepiado de Bichento.

Lúcia voltou com uma bandeja, com dois tipos de pizza; Portuguesa e Frango com Cattupiry.

- Caso não aguente tudo, me chame que eu venho buscar.

- Ok.- disse Hermione fechando o livro.

Hermione lavou as mãos no banheiro ao lado, enxugou-as na toalha verde-piscina, e voltou para a cama, Bichento havia comido sua pizza e sorria provavelmente achou que a dona fosse aplaudir.

- BICHENTO, vai fora daqui- disse ela abrindo o quarto, e fazendo um gesto para que o gato saísse imediatamente.

Ele soltou um miado de agradecimento, pulou da cama, e saiu do quarto.  
Hermione pegou a bandeja, desceu as escadaria, com muita cautela, que dava no andar debaixo da sua casa, chegou ao fim da escada, continuou andando no corredor, abriu a penúltima porta, e estava na cozinha.

- Bichento comeu minha comida quando estava me lavando- resmungou zangada.

- Oh! Não tem importância, tem mais aqui no forno.

Lúcia colocou mais pizza, e Hermione preferiu comer ali mesmo.

Hermione voltou um pouco sonolenta para o seu quarto, abriu a porta, e percebeu algo diferente no seu quarto, a janela estava entreaberta, e uma coruja cinza estava pousada ali.

- De quem é essa coruja?- perguntou Hermione se dirigindo a ela, no endereço do envelope estava escrito.  
_  
iGregório Goyle,_

Rua: Albert Aisten

Bairro: Jardim Suriname.

nº 417/i

- Essas cartas são para o Goyle- disse Hermione pensando o que faria com aquilo- A coruja deve ter errado de endereço, quer dizer, que Goyle mora por aqui perto...

Hermione correu escadas abaixo, andou pelo corredor, abriu a última porta, era uma sala enorme, com um televisor gigante no meio da estante, Hermione abriu a, puxou a lista telefônica, deixando um porta-retrato de vidro cair no chão, mas ela nem ligou, correu para abrir a lista, sentou no tapete e começou a passar os dedos pela lista.

- Jardim Suriname- repetia ela passando o dedo na lista.

Hermione localizou na lista.

- Nossa, Goyle mora no quarteirão debaixo! E eu não sabia.

Hermione pegou as cartas e bateu na palma da mão como se fosse um leque.

- Será que eu abro?

Hermione pegou as cartas novamente na mão, agitou-as, e disse para si mesma, mordendo o lábio com força.

- Sim.

Hermione rasgou o envelope, e na carta se encontrava um pergaminho muito branco, e grande, com uma letra horrível.

_iGoyle,_

Papai conseguiu nos mandar uma carta de Azkaban, os Dementadores estão tentando soltá-lo, ele tem um plano para acabar com Potter e os amiguinhos dele, não seria muito seguro eu dizer agora, assim que chegarmos em Hogwarts, eu te contarei tudo, ótimas notícias, Lord Voldemort está conseguindo forças e aliados, Goyle, mamãe quer ir buscá-lo esse fim de semana, Crabbe já está aqui.

Draco Malfoy./i

Hermione subiu correndo para o quarto dos fundos, abriu a porta, e lá estava a máquina de xerox, ela não sabia como usar normalmente, sua mãe trabalhou com ela poucas vezes quando tinha uma lojinha, mas isso fazia muito tempo, demorou um pouco e conseguiu tirar xerox da carta.

Hermione fez um novo envelope, e colocou a carta dentro dele, sorriu maliciosamente e teve um plano "Não posso fazer com que eles se encontrem!"

Hermione deu a coruja a carta e disse.

- Leve a carta para a casa do Goyle, mas me traga respostas- Hermione acariciou a coruja, deu uma volta continuando no mesmo lugar e se jogou na cama, mas logo se levantou, precisava por seu plano em prática, afinal demorava um mês para o plano ficar pronto, e como era dia 1 de agosto, o plano ficaria pronto dia 1 de Setembro.

Hermione correu, trancou a porta do banheiro, conferiu no trinco para ver se estava mesmo trancada e começou a pegar os ingredientes, iria preparar uma Poção Polissuco, se transformaria em Goyle para descobrir o segredo dos Malfoys, isso se em breve Draco não fosse buscá-lo.

- Hum! Preciso avisar o pessoal da Ordem antes de tudo.

Hermione pegou uma pitada de pó de flu (Gina mandou por uma coruja), e dirigiu a única lareira da sua casa que era ligado a rede de flu.

- Largo Grimmauld número 12- Hermione jogou o pó cinza nos pés, e ela foi parar na grande sala de Ordem, nas poltronas se encontravam Fred, Jorge e Lino com várias coisas nas mãos como se tivesse fugindo.

- HERMIONE?- perguntaram eles espantados, tentando esconder as traquinagens, mas a garota não se importou.

- Cadê sua mãe Fred?

- Está na cozinha...

Hermione saiu correndo em direção à cozinha.

- Sra. Weasley ...

Todos viraram as cabeças para a porta.

- O que foi? O que faz aqui?- perguntou ela enxugando as mãos no avental, deixando o fogo ligado, o Sr. Weasley deixou o jornal de lado, e se levantou da mesa, Tonks e Lupin fizeram a mesma coisa.

- Olhe isso- Hermione mostrou a carta a eles.

A Sra. Weasley passou rapidamente os olhos na carta, e deu ao marido, e aos outros que leram e levaram as mãos a boca.

- Podíamos sequestrá-lo, não?- perguntou uma voz surpreendendo todos ali, era Mundungo.

- Você não seria capaz disso- disse Tonks rapidamente após ler a carta por cima do ombro do Sr Weasley usando os cabelos rosa-chiclete.

- Não... mas vocês seriam, não seriam?- perguntou esticando as sobrancelhas.

Tonks olhou espantada para os outros membros da Ordem.

- As coisas não são tão facéis como parecem ser, Mundungo!

- Mas parece ser o único jeito- disse a Sra. Weasley por cima do ombro .

- NÃO!- berrou Hermione interrompendo os olhares misteriosos e os atraindo como se fosse um imã- Ele nunca contaria- disse ela sentindo um pouco de pena do garoto; Pena? Tem certeza? Francamente!

- É, Hermione tem razão... bom filhinha, você veio como?

- Pó de flu...

- Seus pais sabem?- perguntou Tonks quando um cheiro de queimado vinha do fogão.

- Oh! Minha comida- e correu até o fogo.

- Bom, em todo caso, eu levarei você devolta para sua casa.

Hermione deixou o papel com o pessoal da Ordem, Tonks acompanhou Hermione até a lareira conversando sobre aquilo.

- FRED! JORGE! E LINO! A mãe de vocês já deixou bem claro! ELA NÃO QUER NADA DISSO ESPALHADO PELA SALA! disse Tonks se referindo as coisas que os gêmeos e o Lino faziam para a Gemilidades Weasley, então puxou a varinha e apontou para os objetos- iEvanesco/i- eles sumiram soltando fumacinha.

- Mas Tonks ...- eles ficaram aborrecidos. Então trocaram olhares indignados e resolveram subir.

- Casa dos Grangers- Hermione e Tonks jogaram juntas o pó de flu, e foram parar na Sala de Hermione.

- Está entregue- disse Tonks dando duas palmadinhas nas costas dela, e voltando para a Ordem.

- Bom... não há nada uma noite após um dia tão cansativo- disse Hermione suspirando para Bichento quando entrou no quarto, ela tirou os sapatos, e deitou na cama, tentando dormir.

N/A: oo ... espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo.


	2. Segredo Amoroso

Capítulo 02.

Segredo amoroso.

Hermione acordou com um sobressalto no dia seguinte, sentindo o coração bater bem forte e o suor escorrer pelo rosto, ao contemplar o cenário parado de seu quarto, seus pensamentos começaram voltar à realidade e o coração desacelerou, respirando ofegante, Bichento deu um pulo no meio de suas pernas cruzadas ao pé da cama e ronronou.

- Calma, Bichento, só foi um susto – ela disse mais para o gato do que para si mesma.

Os raios solares inundavam o quarto de Hermione, o sol já predominava todo o carpete, e ela estava se sentindo incomodada, quando foi juntar as cortinas da janela reparou que havia uma ave parada bem no lugar onde ficava o "ar-condicionado".

- Ei... – chamou ela depois de abrir a janela e colocar a cabeça para fora – Vem, aqui – disse esperançosa, afinal, podia ser uma carta misteriosa de Draco ou Goyle, o que ajudaria muito.

Logo reconheceu uma letra bem legível no envelope, com as unhas bem compridas ela rasgou o envelope e um pergaminho bem pequeno apareceu.

_Querida Inteligência,_

Por um instante ela perguntou se a cara era realmente para si, mas após continuar, notou que sim.

_Somos nós, seus amigos de ontem, estamos mandando esta carta ainda sob o receio dela cair em mãos erradas, portanto, vou lhe mandar um código e sua inteligência tem nível alto suficiente para decifrar a pista. Não podemos dar sopa agora que descobrimos tanto._

**_Um hipogrifo. Lua cheia._**

_**Carta misteriosa. Carta Falada. Raio recebido.**_

**_Em tal horário. Chave Portal. Colorido. Um. Hoje. Número 12._**

_**Prepare Poção. **_

_Assinado,_

_Aluado._

Era um pouco óbvio, seu apelido era inteligência, o que tinha ligação com Hermione.

Amigos de ontem; óbvio também; pessoal da Ordem.

Um hipogrifo transporta pessoas, da mesma forma que ela foi transportada em noite de Lua Cheia.

Carta misteriosa; era sobre a carta de Draco.

Chave falada; alguém falou sobre a carta.

Raio recebido; só podia ser Harry.

Alguém havia falado da carta para Harry.

Chave Portal; alguém está a caminho.

Colorido; Tonks é esse alguém.

Um; isso era uma hora da tarde..

Hoje; hoje.

Número doze; com certeza levaria ela para o Largo Grimmauld, n° 12.

Tonks viria hoje, buscá-la, hoje, e levaria a garota para Sede da Ordem da Fênix.

Ela sorriu ao ver assinado bem embaixo, Aluado, era Lupin. Gostou muito da carta e seu mistério, até que tinha sido engraçado e fácil demais.

- Poção pronta – disse pensando consigo mesmo – Significa que eu tenho que tomar conta, bom, é isso – disse alisando Bichento na cama – Vou ver como ela está.

Hermione foi para o banheiro e abriu a portinhola da pia onde havia preparado a poção escondida dos olhos curiosos.

- Ah, alguns chifres ralados – disse girando a tampinha de um pote de vidro e jogando tudo na poção, mexeu com uma colher e ela borbulhou – Isso, ótimo – disse sorrindo com o próprio trabalho – Agora vou arrumar as malas.

Ela foi até o quarto e abriu a última porta do guarda-roupa onde guardava de costume o malão de Hogwarts e todos os seus objetos escolares.

Começou a dobrar as roupas que mais gostava, separou algumas de suas coisas que ia levar e foi deixando tudo arrumado, pegou o cestinho de Bichento, deixou ao lado da cama para não esquecer, estava tudo pronto.

Resolveu olhar no relógio para ver que horas eram, espantou-se ao deparar com o relógio em cima do criado-mudo anunciando quase onze horas da manhã.

- Vem Bichento, vamos comer... – disse ela pegando o gato no colo e descendo as escadas aos pulos, foi até na cozinha e ela estava deserta e a porta que dá acesso ao quintal estava aberta.

- Lúcia... Lúcia... – chamou a garota.

- Ah, querida – disse a empregada aparecendo com o cabelo amarrado trazendo uma bacia com um monte de roupas de molho – O que você quer?

- Gostaria de comer alguma coisa porque jájá meus amigos vão vir me buscar.

- Ah, ok – disse deixando a bacia em cima da mesa – Posso preparar rapidinho uma lasanha de microondas?

- Quanto tempo demora?

- Menos de vinte minutos – disse recolhendo a bacia para o quintal.

Hermione começou a rodar pela cozinha vendo todos os objetos como se tivesse em uma loja pensando em o que comprar. Logo a empregada voltou, colocou uma bandejinha no microondas e a medida que os minutos reduziam no aparelho, o cheiro ficava mais gostoso.

- Vou ligar para os meus pais, já volto – disse saindo da cozinha, foi até a sala onde pegou o telefone sem fio e discou para o celular de sua mãe.

- Mãe...

- O que você quer, Hermione? – quando ela falava "Hermione" nesse tom, era porque estava muito aborrecida.

- Não, é que hoje eu estou indo para a casa dos meus amigos...

- Ah, hoje? Que horas?

- Bem... er... uma hora da tarde.

- Ótimo, bom, se precisar de alguma coisa liga pro seu pai, hoje estou com a agenda lotada, boa viagem pra você, filhinha e juízo, eim?

- Ok, mãe – disse rindo, ela sempre falava a mesma coisa – Pode deixar, juízo é o que me falta – e desligou.

Então lembrou de juízo, era uma coisa que ela tinha de sobra, enquanto outros não, se perguntasse a ela um exemplo, era diria o nome do seu melhor amigo, Rony, ele sim precisava de juízo... apesar de tudo, ela gostava muito do Rony... talvez até mais do um grande amig...

- Hermione! A lasanha está pronta! – gritou a empregada da cozinha.

- Já vou – disse voltando os pensamentos para a cozinha.

Ela foi andando com o gato entre as pernas e deliciou-se com aquilo que tinha na mesa, assim que terminou despediu da empregada e correu para o quarto.

Colocou toda a poção que ainda estava em faze de preparação, e tampou-a bem para que não vazasse, por fim, ela ficava conferindo se levaria um vestido rosa ou não quando escutou um "CRAQUE" no quarto que a assustou de tal modo que o vestido caiu no chão com um baque surdo.

- Ei, Olá Tonks – acenou Hermione discreta.

- Espero que tenha decifrado o código – brincou com os cabelos encaracolados, só que negros, igualzinho de Hermione.

- Ah, claro, claro, o código era bem óbvio – disse apontando a carta aberta em cima da escrivaninha – Até mesmo o Rony teria adivinhado.

- Se eu fosse você, não falaria assim dele – disse Tonks aproximando de uma galinha pendurada na escrivaninha de Hermione – Sabe, ele gosta muito de você.

- Ah, sério? – disse ela um pouco corada por trás dos cabelos.

Tonks meteu o dedo na boca da galinha, antes de mais nada, a galinha fechou o bico prendendo o dedo de Tonks lá, Hermione caiu na risada enquanto ela puxava a varinha e a galinha evaporou.

- Ahh... eu gostava dela – reclamou Hermione encolhendo os ombros.

- Então, voltando no assunto do Rony – Ela disse voltando para Hermione – O Rony gosta muito de você...

- É? – perguntou encolhendo os ombros como se fizesse pouco caso – Em que sentido?

Tonks assoprou a franja com cara de decepção.

- É óbvio que ele te ama...

- Ah... Er... Bem... Na verdade, não sei... entende?

- Não, não entendo – disse Tonks agora séria – Hermione, por favor, não é mesmo? Vocês têm tudo pra ficar juntos.

- Pára, Tonks, por favor, eu não gosto do Rony!

- Gosta sim! – disse direta.

- Ta, ta – disse ela cortando – Mas ele nem gosta de mim...

- Como não? – perguntou quase em um grito histérico – Ele não só gosta, como ama você.

- Você tem certeza disso? – perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Sim, ele confessou para o Lupin esses dias.

- Ham? – perguntou Hermione assustada agora que puxava o malão da cama para o chão, então ele ficou tão pesado que o objeto caiu em seus pés – Ai – disse massageando os dedos ainda no sapato.

Tonks contemplou a cena dando risadas gostosas.

- Foi em uma festa, umas dessas festas da Ordem, então o Lupin estava empurrado com ele em um cantinho, perguntando como iam as garotas de Hogwarts, e sabe o que ele respondeu? – perguntou Tonks incrédula – Que só tem olhos para você!

- Aff – concluiu Hermione balançando a cabeça negativamente – Bom, essa conversa foi demais para o meu dia, agora, basta! Vamos?

- Claro – disse tirando das vestes algum tipo de saquinho e nele havia um pó dentro – Você tem lareira, não tem?

- Tenho, mas... vai sujar tudo...

- Se quiser vamos de trem, então, mas fica avisado, eu não sei andar naquilo.

- Não, não, tudo bem, vamos de lareira mesmo, logo abaixo, na sala, temos uma que papai usa no inverno.

- Ótimo, então vamos descer – disse Tonks passando as mãos na Poção – Cadê o Bichento?

- Ele tá lá embaixo, vem, vamos – disse voltando a pegar o malão no chão e arrastando pelo corredor, elas desceram e Bichento já esperava as duas deitado no sofá.

- Então, mete a mão ai e grita, Largo Grimmauld – disse Tonks fechando a porta da sala.

E foi o que fez.

Tudo a sua volta começou a rodar, rodar, rodar, seus pés foram sugados pelas cinzas da lareira e quando ela retornou de volta à vida, estava jogada de cara na lareira, com o suor deslizando entre seus cabelos, sentindo o cheiro de mofo do tapete.

- Bem vinda, Hermione – disse uma voz meiga vinda de cima.

- Obrigada – disse estendendo a mão sem olhar para cara da pessoa a sua frente – Estaria melhor se chegasse numa boa...

- Não liga não, acontece. – disse uma garota de cabelos ruivos vivos a sua frente, então elas se abraçaram e trocaram um cumprimento de boa tarde.

Um minutos mais tarde, apareceu Tonks rindo de Hermione toda ensopada de fuligem.

- Isso não teve graça – disse metendo as mãos nas roupas para tirar o pó. Nisso, Hermione viu um livro fechado bem no braço do sofá.

- Que livro esse? – disse vendo a capa.

- É um livro de romance – disse Gina abafando uma risadinha – Inclusive, parece sua história com a de Rony.

Tonks caiu na gargalhada e virou o corredor indo para cozinha. Hermione soltou um olhar de censura para a amiga que pareceu cortante.

- Por favor, não começa você também...

- Ah, bom, eu não vou começar, mas esses dias tiveram uma festa na Ordem e ele disse...

- Chega! Chega! Chega, eu já sei dessa conversa, não precisa repetir.

Gina caiu na risada.

- Aposto que Tonks apóia o casal, não?

- Enfim – cortou Hermione depressa – Cadê seu irmão?

- Hm – disse Gina vermelhinha – Eu entendi o interesse nessa pergunta.

- É claro – retrucou direto – Ele é meu amigo!

- Não precisa mentir para mim – disse Gina balançando os cabelos – Eu já saquei a de vocês...

- Enlouqueceu, Gina? Eu não gosto do Rony!

- Ok, ok, se você diz, mas então – disse mudando de assunto repentinamente – O pessoal anda um pouco misterioso, você sabe o que anda acontecendo? O pessoal não pára de cochichar, e...

- Sim, eu sei o que está acontecendo.

Hermione sentou no sofá endireitando o material e a poção e começou a narrar a Gina todas suas férias, Gina concluiu com um toque final.

- Ah, realmente, eles estavam falando mesmo em seqüestrar o Malfoy...

- Ham? – os olhos de Hermione esbugalharam.

- É... foi o que eu ouvi – disse encolhendo os ombros.

- Eles não podem seqüestrar o Draco, simplesmente não, eu preciso conversar com eles – disse Hermione virando as costas.

- Ok, enquanto isso eu vou acordar o seu namorado.

Hermione voltou a olhar para ela lançando um olhar cortante.

- Pára com isso!

Hermione entrou na cozinha que era já um ambiente familiar e foi cumprimentando um por um de todos que estavam na cozinha, em suas rodinhas. Quando tocou na bochecha de Carlinhos, ele aproveitou a oportunidade para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Eae cunhada?

Hermione corou tanto que se afastou no mesmo instante, ao recuar acabou sentando na mesa, e a Sra. Weasley já encheu seu prato com salsinhas e ovos. Ela terminou de agradecer e Gina veio sentar-se ao seu lado.

- O seu namorado está com soninho mas ele veio.. – disse dando um largo sorriso.

Rony estava parado à porta um pouco com cara de bêbado, estava mais alto do que ultimamente, Hermione, pelo fato de estar um degrau abaixo, teve que ficar na ponta dos pés para dar um beijinho no rosto de Rony que as sardas já estavam sumindo.

Fred, ainda sentado na cadeira, disse em alto e bom som para todos ouvirem.

- Por que beijar no rosto se na boca é mais gostoso?

Basta, eles já tinham ido longe demais, ela virou as costas e saiu correndo pelas escadas acima, Rony soltou um olhar chateado, enquanto a Sra. Weasley enchia o filho gêmeo de sermões, o ruivinho parado na porta correu atrás de Hermione.

- Hermione! Hermione! Espera! – disse aos pulos.

Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos, Rony ficou espantando ao ver isso.

- Por favor, não liga pra eles... – disse fitando os sapatos, sem graça – Eles só estão brincando.

- Ah, Rony – disse ela abrindo os braços e apertando Rony com força – Eles já foram longe demais com essa brincadeira.

Rony, sem graça, começou a dar algumas palmadinhas nas costas de Hermione.

- Calma, calma, eles já estão levando sermões, vão parar agora... e você precisa ignorá-los, ok?

- Ok, ok – disse afastando e limpando as lágrimas que escorriam da bochecha.

- Vou tentar fazer isso da próxima vez.

Rony tentou secar suas lágrimas com o polegar mas as mãos escorregaram para baixo do pescoço e ele em um impulso trouxe a cabeça de Hermione para mais perto de si, ela havia sacado a jogada mas não teve tempo de chegar mais perto, Gina apareceu aos pulos chamando os dois de volta e ficou tão sem graça em constatar que eles estavam grudados e tentou voltar como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas os dois já estavam separados e envergonhados.

Os três desceram juntos para a cozinha.

- HARRY!- gritou Gina para o menino de óculos que se encontrava na porta.

Gina foi até lá abraçou Harry com força, Hermione empurrou o prato, e foi abraçá-lo também, logo depois todos havia cumprimentado ele.

Harry reuniu-se à mesa e sentou ao lado de Rony e começaram a contar todos os fatos que estavam acontecendo nas férias, Hermione, claro, ajudava, então Moody se intrometeu e disse.

- Chegamos em uma solução. Vamos seqüestrar o Malfoy?

Hermione sentou um chute no estômago e socou a mesa, o garfou deu várias voltas no ar antes de cair no chão.

- Não podemos fazer isso com ele!

- Só assim ele vai contar a verdade... – disse Tonks metendo a fuça na conversa.

- Não – disse Hermione áspera ainda socando a mesa – Não, não e não, ele não vai contar! Eu conheço o Draco mais do que vocês.

Todos se espantaram com a atitude maluca de Hermione, ela nunca havia defendido alguém assim.

- Olha – disse Moody inquieto – Todos nós chegamos a essa mesma concl...

- Não! – disse ela sacudindo a cabeça – Olha, eu recebo as cartas do garoto, e se vocês não largarem mão dessa idéia maluca, eu não vou mostrar as cartas que ando recebendo.

Todos arregalaram os olhos, Gina bufou também e indicou a saída para Hermione com a cabeça e saiu da cozinha aos pulos.

Eles não tentaram convencer Hermione, já Mundungo era o único que apoiava essa atitude.

- Hermione, olha só – disse Moody tentando convencê-la.

- Isso seria crueldade – disse Hermione com os olhos pequenos – Eu nunca pensei que vocês fossem capazes disso...

- Hermione... – começou a Sra. Weasley.

- Por favor, vocês não vão me convencer – disse ela chateada – Isso seria crueldade...

- Ok, ok, tudo bem, a gente muda de idéia – finalizou Tonks arrancando suspiros cansados dos demais.

- Agora, com licença, eu vou ao banheiro – disse empurrando o prato e levantando-se.

Passou pelo corredor e foi para sala onde Gina estava com as mãos na cintura batendo o pé, inquieta no piso.

- Por que você defende tanto o Malfoy?


	3. Um garoto interessante

Capítulo 03.

Um garoto interessante.

- Eu? – perguntou gaguejando apontando o dedo para o seu próprio peitoral – Eu? Gina, você tem cert...

- Sim, você mesma! – disse Gina com um sotaque de fúria na voz.

- Ah, Gina, por favor... – disse Hermione balançando a cabeça como se não soubesse de nada – E eu não estou protegendo ele!

- Hermione – disse Gina respirando bem fundo – Eu sou sua melhor amiga... – lembrou como se fosse necessário.

- Gina, você está ficando paranóica...

Gina voltou a bater o pé no chão com muito mais força, e parecia mais impaciente.

- Hermione, você realmente não vai se abrir comigo? Achei que fosse sua melhor amiga, sabia?

- Gina, eu não tenho nada a dizer sobre o Draco! – Hermione se surpreendera com sua própria fala, nem ela mesma sabia o porquê havia chamado o seu maior inimigo pelo primeiro nome. Chamar pelo primeiro nome, era como se Hermione tivesse mais intimidade com o garoto, e isso ela não tinha.

- Por que anda chamando ele de Draco? – perguntou Gina com as mãos na cintura.

- Ah, Gina, faça mil favor! Isso é ridículo, ora Malfoy, ora Draco, são absolutamente a mesma pessoa! – resmungou com raiva.

- Mas você deve ter sentimentos por alguém, não tem? – perguntou Gina arqueando as sobrancelhas, não estava percebendo que estava sendo intrometida.

- Gina – disse Hermione agora ficando com raiva e suspirando – Eu não gosto de ninguém! Ninguém.

Gina balançou a cabeça e mirou-a em direção aos sapatos.

- Então, acho que você devia dar uma chance ao meu irmão.

Hermione achou aquilo tão absurdo que acabou engasgando com a própria saliva. Nunca na vida dela ficaria com Rony, era claro, ela sentia alguma coisa pelo ruivo, mas não sabia exatamente o que era... Não era amor, ou era?

- Gina, mas eu não gosto do seu irmão. Não tem motivos para gente ficar juntos!

- Então, dê uma chance a ele.

Será que Gina estava tentando ajudar o irmão? Será que Gina estava tentando ajeitar Hermione para o irmão? Não, não e não, essa idéia era absurda, ela nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso, Rony não gostava dela, e ela também não gostava do Rony, mas isso era porque ela nunca tinha parado para pensar, talvez, existisse algum tipo de sentimento por ele, mas isso era absolutamente impossível de acontecer. Sua vida é voltada para os estudos, e não para namoros. Rony não era o tipo de príncipe em que ele vinha sonhando nesses últimos tempos, sim, ela era uma garotinha que sonhava com contos de fada, mas ela não ia ficar com Rony.

- Gina, essa idéia é ridícula – Hermione deu as costas e saiu em direção de volta ao corredor que dava acesso à cozinha.

- Não! Espera! Mione! – disse Gina dando um salto parando na frente dela, impedindo sua passagem.

- Gina! Desiste! – disse Hermione pausando com os suspiros – Eu não pretendo namorar ninguém, atualmente. Eu estou em Hogwarts para estudar, e não vagabundear, okay?

Gina piscou forte.

- Não precisa ser grossa...

- Desculpa, mas...

-Hermione, alguma vez eu deixei você na mão? Alguma vez eu contei para o Harry que você ia ao baile com o Vitor? Veja bem, eu sempre fui uma boa amiga com você.

- Ai Gina – disse Hermione encolhendo os ombros e rolando os olhos de um lado para o outro – Você é a melhor amiga que alguém pode ter, mas...

- Então, me conta – disse Gina pegando as mãos de Hermione e puxando em direção ao sofá – Me conta, você deve ter os seus segredos, toda garota tem.

- Okay, okay, tudo bem – disse ela abaixando a cabeça com uma risadinha – Eu acho vários garotos interessantes.

------------

Harry captou logo de inicio os olhares de encontro de Gina e Hermione e assim que elas saíram da cozinha, ele inventou uma desculpa qualquer e se mandou dali, foi até o corredor onde Hermione e Gina pareciam estar discutindo e se encaixou entre a prateleira de louças da Sra. Black que ainda gritavam ("SAIAM SEUS MESTIÇOS, IMUNDOS! ESTÃO SUJANDO MINHA CASA").

Harry sentiu um aperto no estômago quando ouviu Hermione falando sobre os seus sentimentos com Gina, calmamente, e falava um pouco dando uma risadinha, e à medida que ela falava sobre os garotos, seu estômago ia apertando o nome, e parecia estar reduzindo até virar um átomo.

Gina estava dando risada quando parou para perguntar.

- Então, sabe, então depois de tantos anos, assim, eu sinto algo pelo Rony, mas você sabe, não passa de amizade, é diferente com Harry – Será que ele estava ficando surdo? Harry meteu o dedo no ouvido, sim, era realmente o seu nome – Ele é o meu melhor amigo, talvez nunca dê certo, você sabe...

- Ahh, sim, o Harry realmente é um dos garotos mais populares e lindos da escola, mas ele é apaixonado por Cho, você sabe...

- É, ele ficou com ela no ano passado, mas isso não importa, eu só acho ele um cara bacana, legal e bonito, mas não passa disso.

Gina deu uma risadinha debochada.

- E o Draco, agora falando sério, o que você acha dele?

Hermione pareceu no começo que não ia responder, sua voz no começo falhou, por fim gaguejo, mas ainda assim, acabou respondendo.

- Ahh, ele é muito bonito também. Interessante...

Então, Harry, se mexeu inquieto, ela não podia gostar do Malfoy, isso era o cúmulo, ele era ridículo, e isso não podia estar acontecendo. Ele começou a se afastar, mas acabou tropeçando no próprio calcanhar e quase caiu em cima da prateleira de louças, a Sra. Black tornou a gritar, denunciando sua presença ("SEU MESTIÇO, IMUNDO! SAIA JÁ DA MINHA PRATELEIRA DE LOUÇAS! ELA NÃO MERECE SER SUJADA DE BOSTA!").

Hermione e Gina saltaram do sofá e nisso ele correu para o banheiro que havia no corredor, este banheiro era, normalmente, usado para a molecada lavar as mãos, mas ele agora estava trancado ali, ignorando os tapas de Gina e Hermione na porta.

- Harry, é você?

- É, eu só estava lavando a mão quando tropecei... – desculpou-se abrindo a porta e saindo.

- Ah – disse Hermione que pelo visto não estava acreditando muito – Você ouviu alguma coisa? – perguntou preocupada.

- Er... bem... um pouco, não pude evitar, desculpa – disse ele, com vergonha, fitando os sapatos – Será que a gente pode conversar?

Gina entendeu que era bem melhor os dois ficarem a sós, enquanto isso, desvencilhou-se para cozinha, enquanto Harry conduzia Hermione para os jardins.

Eles não foram muito longe, apenas pararam em frente ao lago que havia, Hermione sentou em uma rocha fria e grande, enquanto Harry pegava pedrinhas para arremessar no rio.

- Hermione, desculpa se eu escutei demais...

- Não, tudo bem...

- Sabe, eu ouvi a parte em que você toca o meu nome – disse ele virando para ela.

- É, foi mesmo. – disse ela corada, abaixando a cabeça, fazendo os cabelos caírem levemente pelo seu colo.

Então, o silêncio predominou entre eles, ela nem sentiu que o garoto se aproximava, e em seguida, ela sentiu alguém puxar seu rosto para cima, era as mãos dele, tocando em seu queixo, obrigando seu rosto a se erguer, fazendo os olhares se encontrarem.

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha de mim – disse baixinho.

Ele estava tão perto, que ela assustou, deu um salto para trás, quase deslizando para fora da pedra.

- Tudo bem – disse ele erguendo os braços como se quisesse mostrar que estava desarmado – Achei que tivesse acostumada em me ver tão perto assim, afinal, somos _grandes_ amigos.

- É... – disse ela sentindo-se extremamente burra por não conseguir falar mais nada. Seu coração começava pular pela boca.

- Eu só queria esclarecer algumas coisas – disse ele inquieto como se devesse satisfações a ela – Eu _não_ gosto da Cho.

Ela sentiu o estômago descer pelos seus pés, não era bem isso que ela esperava de Harry.

- É uma pena – disse ela percebendo que era preferível ficar de boca fechada do que dizer bobagens.

- Ahh, é, então – ele meteu um bicudo em uma pedrinha que foi parar no meio do lago caindo como uma lança.

- Hermione, eu só queria que você soubesse... – disse Harry com a voz falhando, ele era totalmente experiente em conversar com uma garota sobre sentimentos – Que eu não fiquei surpreso quando você disse aquilo de mim.

- Não? – perguntou ela erguendo uma sobrancelha e a outra não.

- Não... Sabe, eu também sei que você é minha amiga, e e e eu já posso dizer que vejo o mesmo em você – então ele engoliu em seco para continuar a falar – Você é linda, inteligente...

- Ah, obrigada – disse corando por trás dos cabelos encaracolados que tampavam de modo delicado sua face.

- Então, vou ser direto – disse Harry encaixando as mãos no bolso e pareceu mais acomodado assim – Você está afim de Rony ou do Malfoy? Pode falar... tudo bem... eu... eu...

- Harry – disse ela levantando em um salto – Não, eu não estou afim do Rony e nem do _Malfoy_, se quer saber.

Harry ficou mais aliviado depois disso, mas então ela girou os calcanhares em direção à mansão.

- Eu preciso voltar ao meu quarto, tenho uma poção a preparar – disse caminhando em direção à porta da sala, deixando Harry para trás, encarando suas costas, com cara de bobo.

------

**N/A: Será que vocês poderiam comentar? Eu ficaria mais feliz em saber o que acham da minha fanfic, beijos .**


	4. Carta falsificada

Capítulo 04.

Carta falsificada.

Hermione foi direto para o quarto, Gina que estava na sala escrevendo uma carta para o namorado, correu atrás dela, aos pulos, esta fechou a porta do quarto antes de Gina, mas mesmo assim foi obrigada abrir novamente.

- Ahh – disse Gina entrando no quarto tampando o nariz – Que cheiro horrível.

- Estou preparando a Poção Polissuco – informou Hermione voltando a trancar a porta e logo em seguida cruzou as pernas em frente ao caldeirão médio para depositar mais ingredientes.

- Então, me conta – disse Gina apurando os ouvidos e sentando na cama – O que aconteceu?

Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Nade demais, Gi, a gente conversou...

- Ahhhh, Hermione, eu não acredito nisso – Gina balançou a cabeça – Hermione, se você continuar assim, você vai continuar boca virgem pelo resto de sua vida. É isso que você quer?

Hermione não respondeu, tentou ignorar o comentário.

- Não importa, Gina, o meu primeiro beijo vai ser com quem eu amo.

- E quem você ama? – perguntou Gina de repente.

- Ahh... er... bem... ninguém, não é?

Gina ergueu a mão e começou a contar nos dedos.

- Vejamos, se você não pegar o Harry tem chance de outras quinhentas garotas em Hogwarts pegar e pensa comigo, você é a garota em Hogwarts que tem mais chance do que qualquer outra de dar uns amassos, pensa só, Hermione... – ela disse como se fosse óbvio – O Harry é o sonho de consumo de todas, todas, entendeu? Todas as garotas que existem em Hogwarts, e você está perdendo essa chance...

Ela continuou negando com a cabeça.

- Eu não gosto do Harry e não vou aproveitar só porque ele é o meu melhor amiga e dar uns "amassos" – repetiu com ênfase na última palavra.

- Okay então, você pode tentar dar uns "catos" então no Neville – disse ela contando no dedo – Ou quem sabe no meu irmão também, o Rony... – ela olhou para os lados fingindo fazer grande esforço para pensar – Ahh, o Simas está compromissado, o Dino também, é... escolhe, Neville ou Rony?

Hermione de uma risadinha abafada.

- Faça mil favores, Gina! Eu estou na escola pra estudar e não para namorar!

- Depois você se forma, entra para faculdade e vai falar a mesma coisa "Estou aqui para estudar e não namorar" – disse imitando o tom de voz da amiga – E assim vai ficar solteira o resto de sua vida.

- Eu não me importo – disse ela agitando um potinho de vidro com poeira verde dentro – Ainda temos os alunos do sexto ano das outras casas.

Gina caiu na gargalhada.

- Por favor, você não está pensando em ficar com o Justino, ou Crabbe, ou Goyle, ou alguém desse tipinho de gente né? Você mal fala com eles!

- Ahh, eu não estou preocupada com isso, e Gina, se você me fizer errar nos ingredientes da Poção, eu te esgano, certo?

Gina deu uma risadinha pelo canto da boca.

- Ótimo, eu tentei – disse agitando os cabelos de um lado para o outro – Vou terminar minha carta para o Dino, a gente se fala mais tarde – ela beijou a mão e acenou para amiga antes de sair do quarto.

Assim os dias começaram a se passar, Hermione evitando Harry ou até mesmo Rony, e sempre dizia estar preocupada com a sua poção no andar de cima, quase não parava na cozinha e quase nunca tinha fome, mas a Sra. Weasley começava a dizer que ela estava emagrecendo e preparou uma boa sopa de legumes para ela na quinta-feira.

E com tudo isso, a Ordem começou a ganhar mais visitantes e isso era visível a todos, o pai de alguns coleguinhas da Grifinória freqüentavam sempre o local.

No final de semana, Gina ficou contente em receber os hóspedes novos na Mansão, o Sr. e a Sra. Thomas, muito educados e sinceros, extremamente engraçados, e juntamente trouxeram o filho ao lugar.

Hermione não ficou para recepção (incluindo que Harry e Rony já estavam nas poltronas à espera do amigo), disse que estava ocupadíssima com novos ingredientes e precisava mexer algumas vezes a poção porque isso poderia trazer as piores conseqüências de toda a trajetória da receita. Harry já fingia não dar muita atenção, observava a janela, e Rony jogava uma partida de xadrez com Gina, ela logo virou as costas e subiu correndo e no meio da escadaria, ouviu-se um grito lá debaixo, que não era da Sra. Black.

- OLHA! CARTAS!

Hermione parou com a mão no corrimão, sem mover mais um passo.

- Cartas de quem? – perguntou sem olhar para trás.

- Não sei – disse Harry abrindo a janela e logo um verde brilhoso refletiu em seus olhos – São de Hogwarts...

Hermione desceu correndo, poderia ser suas notas das provas do ano passado.

- Tem alguma coisa pra mim? – perguntou parando um pouco atrás dele que recebia as corujas e separava as cartas.

- Tem – disse ele entregando a ela sem olhar em seu rosto, ela sentiu uma pontada de raiva percorrer pelo corpo, em seguida ele virou-se para Gina e Rony – Aqui estão – a carta de Gina era muito mais fina do que qualquer um deles.

- Olá – disse uma voz muito de repente.

Todos assustaram, era uma figura magrelinha e alta parada antes do tapete com os cabelos muito louros, olhos um pouco saltados em direção ao grupo, como se tivesse espantada com a atitude deles, muito azuis, e uma pele muito branquinha.

- Luna! – disse Gina ignorando as cartas de lado, enquanto Harry, Rony e Hermione não se agüentavam de curiosidade para verem suas notas.

Enquanto Gina e Luna se abraçavam, eles rasgaram o envelope e vários pergaminhos caíram de dentro, Gina comentava inutilmente com os colegas que Ammos Diggory (pai da primeira vítima de Voldemort, Cedrico) estava comparecendo à Ordem semanalmente.

Harry, Rony e Hermione falaram um "Oi!" sem cerimônia para Luna já que estavam sob momentos de tensão.

Hermione pareceu muito contente com quase todos os seus N.O.M´s (Níveis Ordinários em Magia), suas notas estavam altíssimas e ela havia superado os outros amigos, Harry e Rony quase tiveram a mesma média, talvez exceto Harry tenha ido um pouco melhor em Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, mas Rony compensou em Adivinhação, uma vez que tinha inventado muitas catástrofes mais perigosas do que Harry na prova.

- Tem mais carta aí – informou Gina nos pés de Hermione que saltava alegremente no próprio lugar.

Hermione parou e olhou para o chão, de fato havia mais alguns papéis jogados, uma era de Hogwarts e seu habitual aviso "comparecer à plataforma nove e meia, no dia 1° de setembro e blá blá blá...", outra era de seu amigo Vítor Krum, mas ela não se importou em abrir na frente dos outros amigos, e a outra era, para seu espanto e felicidade, de Draco mandando para Goyle.

_Gregório Goyle, _

_Aqui quem escreve é o seu melhor amiga, Draco Malfoy, então, estive vendo com a mamãe para te buscar algum dia desses, tenho um grande segredo a te contar sobre o Potter, claro, não seria confidencial depositar tamanha confiança nessa carta, prefiro falar cara a cara, e ficaria muito satisfeito se você viesse passar o resto das férias aqui._

_Eae, agora me fala da "muguegada"? Catando muitas? Risos._

_Eu e Pansy saímos algumas vezes, a gente está se conhecendo "melhor". Você sabe, né? Estava mais do que na hora..._

_Te contarei todos os detalhes da nossa noite._

_Um grande abraço._

Hermione sentiu uma leve fisgada de dor vindo um pouco acima do fígado em seu corpo, como ele podia tratar Pansy assim? Claro, não se importava exatamente se fosse com Pansy ou qualquer outra garota, o importante que estava ferindo o sentimento de uma pessoa, o jeito que ele falava "catando", era simplesmente como se fosse um tipo de objeto, isso era ridículo e pior do que achar ridículo, era doloroso.

- Pelo visto sua poção já era – afirmou Rony com naturalidade.

Ela largou a carta que não demorou a cair no chão e saiu andando, os amigos ficaram estáticos, sem se moverem, encarando a as costas da amiga, provavelmente estavam se perguntando "O que está acontecendo?".

- Hermione... – repetiu Harry para que ela voltasse a se reunir a eles.

Mas ela não ouviu, dirigiu à escada e subiu como se tivesse hipnotizada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa – deduziu Luna "meia hora" depois com sua cara habitual de "mula perdida".

- Será que a carta tem algum tipo de magia negra? – perguntou-se Rony para os demais.

- Não – disse Gina olhando os amigos pelo canto do olho e em seguida saltou em direção a Hermione, sabia exatamente o que ela tinha – Fiquem aqui – Luna deu um passo próximo a ela – Você também Luna.

Dino ficou com cara de quem comeu e não gostou, mas a menina foi atrás de Hermione que estava olhando a paisagem do quarto, e entrou sem bater, fechando a porta com cuidado.

- O que você tem Hermione?

- Eu não sei – disse ela balançando os cabelos – Eu juro que gostaria de saber mas eu me senti tão mal quando li a carta.

- Você se sentiu mal pelo fato dele estar fazendo "amor" com a Parkinson?

- Eu não sei, Gina, já disse! – falou um pouco grossa – Eu queria realmente saber o que se passa dentro de mim!

- Você não acha que está gostando do Malfoy, não é? – perguntou Gina cautelosa.

- Não, não posso estar gostando dele, ele é ridículo... eu já tenho minha opinião formada sobre ele.

Gina sentou na cama novamente, no mesmo lugar.

- Eu acho que você precisa "ficar" com um garoto para saber o que é realmente o amor.

- Será? – disse ela voltando-se para Gina com uma sobrancelha esticada e a outra não.

- É... e eu recomendo uma pessoa – disse a amiga naturalmente e começou a dizer antes mesmo que Hermione falasse alguma coisa – Neville... Rony... ou – ela suspirou – Harry!

- Afff, Gina, pára! – ela se jogou na cama – Vamos, deixa isso pra lá.

Alguns minutos se passaram em silêncio, até que Gina novamente começou a dizer.

- Eu já sei! – disse tão alto que espantou Edwiges do poleiro.

- Ham? – perguntou Hermione fazendo a mesma expressão da cena anterior, e como se tivesse esquecido completamente do assunto em que elas estavam falando.

Gina pulou da cama comparando ao pulo de um tigre e abriu a mochila, começou a fuçar como se fosse entrar na mochila, retirou um tinteiro e um tinteiro, estendeu os braços para a amiga.

- Toma! Escreve uma carta para ele como se você fosse a Pansy!

Hermione arregalou os olhos não acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Era um absurdo!

- Gina, eu não vou fazer isso, ele vai reconhecer a minha letra, e...

- Hermione! Se você não escrever, eu escrevo!

Hermione suspirou e deu-se por vencida, agarrou o tinteiro e a pena, começando a roçar no pergaminho.

_Querido Draco,_

_Andaram em contando o que você anda aprontando nas férias de verão quando estou longe, ou seja, eu não quero mais namorar você, seu galinha! _

_De qualquer forma, quero vê-lo amanhã, no Beco Diagonal, lá pelas 11 horas. _

_Em frente a Floreios e Borrões._

_Um beijinho (no rosto), _

_De Pansy Parkinson._

- Pronto – disse Gina com brilho nos olhos – Isso era tudo o que eu ia fazer! Imagina a cara dele quando ir ao Beco e ninguém aparecer – e caiu na gargalhada.

- Mas eu me sinto pior fazendo isso – disse Hermione revirando os olhos pelo pergaminho – Eu não gosto dele, Gina, entenda...

- Gostando ou não, nós vamos nos divertir com a cara desse _playboyzinho_ _oxigenado –_ e as duas caíram na gargalhada.

- Realmente, ele merece – e deram um tapa de comemoração no ar.

- Bom, isso não vai ser mais útil – disse Hermione despejando todo o conteúdo da poção na privada e em seguida deu descarga, o cheiro pareceu piorar e as duas tiveram que abandonar o quarto, voltando para sala confortável.

Gina foi diretamente para os braços do namorado, enquanto Hermione, um pouco frustrada foi conversar com os amigos sobre os N.O.M's.

A porta da cozinha se abriu e a Sra. Weasley saiu com as mãos na cintura.

- Crianças! Já está na hora de irem dormir! Olha que horas são! Vão, vão, vão. – disse ela com as mãos empurrando os garotos parecendo mais que estava espantando galinhas – Dino, você vai dormir no quarto das garotas e nem tente se aproximar do quarto de Gina, porque um apito razoavelmente irritante vai disparar pela casa, o mesmo para você, garotinha – disse lançando um olhar ameaçador – Agora vão dormir, todos vocês! Porque amanhã bem cedo vamos ao Beco Diagonal!

Hermione rapidamente procurou o olhar de Gina que nunca estivera tão assustado em toda sua vida.

**Eu preciso saber o que vocês estão achando dessa bagaça!**

**Preciso saber se tem alguém lendo ou não... **

**É tão ruim você pensar que talvez ninguém esteja vendo isso... ainda mais que eu passo o dia inteiro escrevendo... x/ **

**Poxa... mandem rewies... é só clicar ali embaixo.**

**Rewies GO \o/ bjx**


	5. Escuridão de Gringotes

Capítulo 05 – Escuridão de Gringotes.

Hermione conseguiu acordar mais cedo do que o próprio sol, dirigiu ao banheiro e passou grande parte do tempo no banho, ignorando o desperdício de água. Saindo do banheiro encontrou as luzes do corredor acesas, por debaixo da porta e decidiu que já desceria para tomar café. Trajou uma camiseta rosa e uma calça jeans e desceu com os cabelos amarrados, a Sra. Weasley era a única mulher que estava na cozinha, acompanhada pelo Sr. Weasley e o professor Lupin em um canto tomando chocolate quente.

- Bom dia, Hermione – disseram em uníssono, talvez, um pouco espantados.

- Quer alguma coisa, querida? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley com um leve tom de preocupação – Um copo de água, um...

- Não! Obrigada! – disse educada, balançando a cabeça – Não consegui dormir e resolvi levantar – disse indo para a mesa e sentando ao lado de Lupin.

- Ahh, você e Gina não andaram brigando, não é mesmo?

- Não, Sra. Weasley, é falta de sono mesmo...

- Ah, não vai querer comer nada mesmo?

- Não, sinceramente. Obrigada – disse puxando o jornal que estava estendido na mesa e começou a folheá-lo já que não tinha outra coisa para fazer, quando a cozinha começou a se encher, o sol já estava brilhando lá fora, então a Sra. Weasley mandou acordar as meninas enquanto Lupin acordaria os meninos (ela podia ser capaz disso, mas já que só "meninos" podiam entrar no quarto dos garotos, não restou outra alternativa).

Hermione entrou no quarto com cuidado e acordou as amigas com cutucões, logo elas estavam resmungando "cinco minutos..." e dirigindo para o banheiro, após tomarem um bom banho, despertaram e só assim caíram na real que hoje era dia de ir ao Beco Diagonal.

- Hermione! – lembrou Gina se penteando na frente do espelho e virou de repente – Você não vai se arrumar?

Hermione que estava colocando um agasalho amarelo mostarda, parou no meio do caminho e olhou a amiga, um pouco estranha.

- Você acha que eu estou fazendo o que?

- Não! Você entendeu – disse Gina encurtando a distância entre elas para poder sussurrar – O Malfoy vai estar lá.

Hermione fez uma cara de quem não tem nada a ver com a história, mas Gina insistiu em fazer a amiga se sentar na frente da penteadeira pois daria um trato especial.

- Eu tenho um creme ótimo – disse passando uma mão na outra, Luna assistia tudo isso na cama. Depois de passar as mãos no cabelo de Hermione, o efeito foi instantâneo, os cachinhos ficaram ainda mais bonitos e brilhantes.

- Chega – disse Hermione levantando do banquinho.

- Nada disso – disse Gina segurando Hermione pelos ombros e obrigando-a sentar.

- Ahhhh Ginaaa... - disse suspirando.

- Não reclama – disse pegando alguma coisa nas gavetas – Fecha os olhos.

Hermione sequer piscou.

- Fecha os olhos!

Ela suspirou mas acabou se dando por vencida, Gina pegou um lápis e pintou os olhos da amiga.

- Você é bonita, só precisa se arrumar.

- Ahh, se você acha... – disse com a voz praticamente sumindo.

Gina pegou um perfume com o liquido cor de rosa e entregou para amiga que passou em vários lugares.

- Eu tenho um par de brincos lindos – disse abrindo a terceira gaveta e puxou dois brincos de argolas prateadas – Banhados a ouro branco! – disse com os brincos brilhando na ponta dos dedos.

- Não precisa de tanto, Gina – disse Hermione se olhando no espelho, não tinha ficado tão feia assim, muito pelo contrário.

- Cala a boca – disse Gina rosqueando as argolinhas do brinco e encaixando nas orelhas da amiga que mordia os lábios como se fosse estivesse espetando dentro de seu pavilhão – Pronto – disse Gina brincando com as argolas em sua orelha.

- Um pouco pesado – disse Hermione ainda mordendo o lábio para não cair na risada, realmente, estava ficando linda.

- Olha, só um pouco de maquiagem... – disse Gina abrindo seus pós.

- Ah, não, isso me faz espirrar!

- Como queira – disse Gina fechando novamente os pozinhos coloridos – Luna... você vai me fazer um favor!

- _Yokiko_ tenho a ver com isso? – perguntou arregalando os olhos.

- Vejamos – disse Gina uns quinze minutos mais tarde, puxando Hermione para frente do espelho.

No lugar da blusa mostarda vestia uma linda camiseta branca, e uma jaqueta vermelha com detalhes dourados como se fosse da Grifinória, uma calça jeans em algumas partes rasgadas como se tivesse raspado no chão ao cair de um tombo no quadribol. Hermione olhou dos pés a cabeça e deu uma risadinha sem graça.

- Eu estou bonita!

- Realmente – disse Luna por cima do ombro – Seja quem for o seu namorado, ele vai se apaixonar por você, eu te garanto.

Hermione que nunca na vida tinha dado uma risadinha para Luna, pela primeira vez alargou-se os dentes.

- Obrigada.

Minutos mais tarde, Luna estava brigando com suas "trancinhas" na cozinha, Harry que não havia chegado parou na porta ao olhar na mesa, Rony colidiu em suas costas, ainda abobado e empurrando o garoto para dentro.

- Vai, eu to com fome!

- Ahh... – disse ele chacoalhando a cabeça e voltando à realidade – Bom dia Mione!

- Bom dia Harry – disse ela corada, olhando por cima da torrada mordida.

Gina deu uma risadinha boba e cutucou a amiga com o cotovelo e dizendo bem baixinho.

- Eu disse que ia dar certo!

Hermione retribuiu com uma risadinha sem graça e o café da manhã transcorreu normalmente, talvez exceto por algumas vezes Harry passar a manteiga no queixo, ou então tomar café da xícara do vizinho ao invés da sua, porque estava com os olhos atentos em Hermione.

- Crianças, vão indo para sala, vou conversar com a _tia _Tonks – Tonks soltou um olhar de censura para Sra. Weasley, odiava ser chamada de "Tia" e isso causava crise de risos nos gêmeos.

- Okay, mamãe – disse Gina empurrando o prato e com Hermione saindo da cozinha, Luna ainda tentava prender o laço vermelho nas tranças.

Todos eles foram para sala e Bichento correndo atrás, quando acomodaram no sofá, Rony pareceu despertar das idéias quando sentou no sofá.

- Hermione... nós não vamos sair!

- Eu sei – disse entre os dentes.

- Ah, okay, bom, eu vou dar uma corridinha rápida no quarto para pegar algumas economias e já desço, okay? Não vão sem mim! – disse pulando do sofá tirando risadas de Dino que beijava a mão da namorada.

Logo a Sra. Weasley apareceu na sala trazendo sua bolsa remendada e um vestido muito florido, foram para de pó de flu (o que fez Harry torcer a cara) mas no fim tudo se saiu bem. Parando em frente a Gringotes, eles decidiram ir pegarem dinheiro, dividiram-se em turmas para ir mais rápido. Harry quis ir com Hermione e Luna para que não tivesse novamente a sensação dos Weasleys ao verem seu cofre. A Sra. Weasley tomou os ombros do filhos e entraram para a fila da esquerda.

Harry, Hermione e Luna se acomodaram no carrinho que os levavam até os seus respectivos cofres, e então agarraram com força na primeira descida.

- Ah, eu adoro essa sensação – disse Luna rindo com os cabelos que entravam na sua frente.

Após pegar mais impulso eles tiveram que parar por causa de uma curva, mas o único problema que ele parou até não se mover mais.

- Oh ou! – disse Luna olhando para os lados – Acho que paramos.

- Não seria aqui o seu cofre? – perguntou Hermione indicando o número 322 com a cabeça.

- Não, o meu fica no 456 – disse ela olhando para chave – Mas dizem que esse número 322 é legal, sabe, - disse Luna sonhadora como sempre – Derick Nhylton usou em uma de suas experiências...

- Chega Luna! – disse Hermione virando-se para o duende, assustada – O que está acontecendo?

- Eu não sei – disse ele segurando o lampião na altura da cabeça – Isso normalmente acontece quando o castelo está sendo invadido!

E com um solavanco eles voltaram a se mover, mas não durou dez segundos e voltou a parar, as luzes quase inúteis começaram a piscar, caindo em escuridão total.

- Ahh, não podia ficar pior – gemeu Hermione mergulhando pela terceira vez na escuridão, mas antes que terminasse de falar a luz voltou a acender.

Então a luz pela quarta vez apagou de vez, Hermione gemeu no lugar, Luna soltou um gritinho histérico.

- O que vai acontecer?

- Eu não sei – disse o rosto de Hermione na escuridão, então eles olharam para cima e notaram que havia algumas luzes espalhadas pelo lugar, dos lampiões – Mas não parece ser nada bom.

- É a primeira vez que a luz apaga completamente – disse o duende colocando ainda mais medo nos demais – Temos luzes de emergência! Por que diabos não querem acender?

Mas antes que alguém respondesse sua pergunta, milhares e milhares de duendes começaram a aparecer trazendo nas mãos vários lampiões, chamando as pessoas para fora dos carrinhos.

- CORRAM! VAMOS! TODOS PARA A SAÍDA DE EMERGÊNCIA!

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Hermione grudando no braço de Harry, olhando os andares superiores, vários duendes se espalhando por todos os lugares.

- Hermione, eu não sei – disse gaguejando mas gostando do cheirinho de Hermione em seu nariz – Mas acho melhor fazer o que eles estão mandando.

- VAMOS! EVACUANDO! – gritavam os duendes agressivos – AGORA!

Harry, Hermione levantaram no carrinho, ainda em pé, quando escutaram uma risada fria e maligna vindo da escuridão aos seus pés.

- Tem alguém lá embaixo, Harry – rosnou Hermione com muito medo em seu ouvido.

- Vem, vamos sair daqui e todos vão ficar bem! – disse Harry puxando o braço para longe de Hermione ou teria problemas com o sangue mais tarde.

- É – disse ela olhando para trás e Luna a seguia.

Luna seguia Hermione que seguia Harry que ia pelo caminho que os duendes indicavam o caminho para saída de emergência.

- Droga, droga – gemeu Harry tropeçando em uma pedra e caindo de cara no chão – Tem alguma coisa errada – raciocinou quando Hermione o ajudava a levantar.

Hermione enrugou a testa, com sua expressão normal de pensativa, encarando a escuridão como se pensasse em alguma coisa muito estranha.

- Harry, Harry, como eu não pensei antes – disse ela dando um tapa na testa – Como eu fui burra!

Luna ficou imediatamente preocupada e entrou na conversa ignorando os gritos de protestos dos duendes "NÃO PAREM DE ANDAR, VÃO!".

- Hermione, precisamos achar os Weasleys! ELES CORREM RISCO DE VIDA! – gritou Harry começando a correr com a varinha em punhos.


	6. Visitando a Travessa

Capítulo 06.

Visitando a Travessa.

Harry correu com Hermione à cola, Luna ia cumprimentando duende por duende e nada do que fazia indicava que estava preocupada, então, eles chegaram no fim do corredor, e ele apontou a varinha para os lados.

- E agora? Você se lembra do número do cofre dos Weasleys?

- Eles devem estar alguns andares acim... ai! – disse sentindo Luna bater em suas costas.

- Desculpa – disse ela sem graça, puxando a varinha em direção ao próprio rosto, iluminando-o naturalmente como se a luz não incomodasse seus olhos.

- Como faremos para chegar lá? – perguntou Harry olhando algumas luzes piscarem acima.

- Não faço a mínima idéia – disse ela deixando o olhar cair em um dos carrinhos – Se ao menos se tivesse funcionando...

Harry achava que agora não era hora para lamentação, partiu para direita, com a varinha erguida, ignorando os comentários dos duendes, Hermione foi atrás e Luna perguntava toda hora o que estava acontecendo.

- Vocês acham que os comensais invadiram o lugar?

- Talvez – respondeu Hermione secamente.

- HARRY! – surgiu uma voz muito do nada.

Ele olhou para os lados e viu não muito longe dali, a Sra. Weasley e seus dois filhos vindo em sua direção.

- Está tudo bem com vocês, queridos? – perguntou ela apoiando as mãos nos ombros de Harry.

- Tudo ok, Sra. Weasley e com o restante? – perguntou ele contando os ruivos por cima dos ombros da Sra. Weasley.

- Tudo, acho melhor darmos o fora – disse Rony se enfiando entre os dois – Isso nunca aconteceu em Gringotes.

- Já sim – cortou uma vez e Hermione para surpresa de todos, Luna estava do lado dela, concordando. Eles não sabiam se olhavam para Luna ou Hermione, mas a garota inteligente, como sempre, começou o seu discurso – O professor Binns citou que no século passado as luzes apagaram-se por vários dias, e de acordo com as lendas, os duendes fizeram isso de propósito – ela engoliu em seco ruborizando agora por ser tão sábia – Acham que os duendes esconderam alguma coisa em um dos cofres.

- Por acaso não seria a Pedra Filosofal? – arriscou Rony dando os ombros enquanto tomavam a caminhada para saída.

- Não, o professor teria divulgado isso – disse Harry.

- Realmente – interveio Hermione – Ela foi destruída, não teria sentido esconder isso dos alunos.

Eles continuaram caminhando e não falaram nada até encontrarem a luz do Saguão de Gringotes, onde Harry perguntou o que fariam sem dinheiro, então, Hermione novamente veio com a sua memória.

- Eles têm dinheiro armazenado no Saguão, depois eles vão retirar dos cofres!

Harry, Hermione, Rony foram correndo para uma fila logo à frente, de fato, o Saguão estava tão lotado como nunca. A Sra. Weasley, Gina e Luna chegaram alguns minutos mais tarde na fila ao lado dos meninos. Demoram algumas horas para retirarem o dinheiro em saquinhos vermelhos aveludados, em seguida, entre vários empurrões e braços, eles conseguiram respirar ar puro e desceram pelo Beco Diagonal.

Harry e Rony se separaram logo de começo, pois iam ver alguns artigos de quadribol, a Sra. Weasley e as meninas desceram em uma loja abaixo para olharem os modelos dos vestidos que estavam na moda.

Quase meio-dia eles se encontraram na frente da Floreios e Borrões e decidiram que já era hora de comprarem os materiais, Hermione super empolgada e não tardou a saltar entre os braços abertos dentro da livraria.

Eles subiram algumas escadas, seguindo Hermione e deram em uma salinha um pouco escondida, a garota começou a folhear alguns livros dizendo que tinha uma idéia sobre o que os duendes pudessem estar guardando, já Harry e Rony estavam mais preocupados em discutir sobre o assunto do que procurar ali, Gina revirava os olhos de livro em livro e Luna parecia preocupadíssima em ficar vigiando quem entrava e saia do comércio.

- Nada – disse ela em um suspiro decepcionado.

- Já podemos descer? – perguntou Rony fazendo um gesto com as mãos.

Ela mostrou a língua e soltou uma risadinha, eles não esperaram mais nenhum segundo e já estavam saltando as escadas para o andar debaixo, então Gina aproximou juntamente com Luna que estava vendo os amigos descerem.

- Eu achei algumas coisas curiosas – disse ela guardando o livro em uma prateleira ali perto.

- E por que mentiu a eles? – perguntou Gina se jogando na poltrona que era bem macia.

- Porque se eu contasse a eles que um dos vendedores tem haver com isso, eles iam querer ir comigo e sua mãe não deixaria visitar a Travessa do Tranco.

Luna virou-se de repente, como se ela tivesse dito um palavrão e incrivelmente arregalou os olhos ainda mais.

- E o que você vai xeretar lá? – perguntou Gina apoiando os pés na mesinha no centro.

- É bem básico – disse Hermione olhando a Sra. Weasley conversando com algum dos vendedores na porta da loja – Você, Gina, vai arrastar sua mãe para dentro da loja, ok? – Gina concordou e ela olhou para Luna – Você vai comigo até a sorveteria, tudo bem?

Luna concordou.

- Por que a Luna tem que ir com você? – perguntou Gina arregalando as sobrancelhas.

- Caso sua mãe pergunte, eu e Luna fomos tomar sorvete, seria muito óbvio se eu saísse sozinha, certo?

- Certo – concordou Gina esfregando as mãos para colocar o plano em ação.

Cinco minutos depois, Hermione e Luna desceram as escadas na ponta dos pés, e contornaram os balcões e logo estavam na rua, cortam o Beco pela metade e Hermione parou em frente à sorveteria.

- Você fica por aqui, Luna – disse Hermione indicando a sorveteria com a cabeça – Não saia daqui por nada, ok? – ela concordou – E se eu não voltar em uma hora, você chama a Sra. Weasley, tudo bem? – ela concordava sem parar.

- Boa sorte – disse quase sem voz, engolindo em seco.

- Obrigada – disse Hermione acenando para a garota por cima do ombro.

Ela correu entre algumas paredes sujas, verificando se a varinha estava perto caso precisasse. Passou pelos vãos sujos entre comércios e finalmente alcançou uma escada de pedra que descia para a Travessa do Tranco com as pedras cheias de lodo.

Desceu lentamente pensando se deveria correr ou não, mas se o fizesse, chamaria muita atenção, o que não seria muito bom já que ela pretendia passar por despercebida.

Hermione nunca tivera em lugar pior do que aquele, em termos de limpeza, se pudesse avaliar aquilo entre zero a dez, com certeza teria saldo negativo. As latas de lixo eram amassadas e os sacos negros de lixo, eram revirados de modo que vazavam entre o caminho sujeira por todos os lados. Ela foi olhando de vitrine em vitrine, não estava se divertindo nem um pouco com o cenário macabro, havia vários tipos de ossos espalhando entre as lojas, então, finalmente alcançou um lugar que pretendia, uma lojinha um pouquinho estreita entre outras duas e havia uma porta que possibilitava a entrada de uma pessoa por vez, esta o fez, e um sininho pendurado no teto tocou, imediatamente fechou a porta tentando voltar para fora mas era tarde demais, um homem já a tinha visto na loja.

Fingindo que tinha tomado um susto, ela entrou muitíssimo envergonhada, e o homem era mais feio do que vira pelo vidro embaçado, tinha o rosto enrugado e era um pouco calvo, sobravam alguns cabelos mas eram tão nojentos que talvez fosse preferível que ele fosse inteiramente careca.

- Olá senhorita – disse estendendo um sorriso tão feio que ela desviou os olhos para não vomitar, tentando desviar a atenção de que aquela boca fazia lembrar de um bueiro.

- Olá – disse ela revirando os olhos pelas prateleiras tentando não fingir espanto e muito menos nojo, embora isso não fosse de total garantia, ela conseguia fingir muito bem para uma principiante.

- Eu estava procurando algum tipo de... – então ela ergueu os olhos e viu acima uma mão verde em pé, numa almofadinha cheia de poeira, com uma etiqueta caindo de lado, imóvel, aparentemente inofensiva. Ela esticou a mão para tocar então o homem disse.

- Isso é perigoso, garota! – disse ele nada espantado.

- Ah... – disse ela se fazendo de surpresa e voltando a mão para dentro das vestes – Claro, claro, eu já sabia... apenas me esqueci...

Então ela parou no balcão e forçou um sorriso meigo para ele.

- Você é dono daqui? – perguntou fingindo interesse nele.

- Ah, sim, sim! – disse mostrando seus dentes pobres. E novamente ela revirou os olhos, não queria vomitar ali.

- Olha! Que bonito! – disse ela apontando para um tipo de guarda chuva no chão.

Antes mesmo que ele pudesse avaliar o objeto, o sininho tocou novamente, Hermione tomou um susto tão grande que foi parar praticamente do outro lado da prateleira e meteu a mão nas vestes à procura da varinha e para o seu alívio (ou talvez, total espanto), não era ninguém menos perigoso que...

- Draco? – perguntou ela assustada. Ela se lembrou do encontro que havia marcado com o mesmo, quando fingia ser Pansy. Devido ao fato do "apagão" em Gringotes, ela havia esquecido da presença do garoto nas redondezas.

- Granger? – perguntou devolvendo o tom de desprezo – O que faz aqui?

- Eu estava escolhendo um presente de aniversário... – disse ela fazendo cara de inocente – Entende, faço aniversário dia dezessete agora!

- Não lhe perguntei nada – disse com cara de desprezo – De qualquer forma, não vim aqui para discutir – e virou em direção ao Sr. Borgin que parecia um pouco ofendido com Draco por ter xingado a garota.

- Tudo bem, vou me retirar – disse puxando as vestes para frente, limpando da poeira que havia naquela loja, como se estivesse puxando as cordas de cavalos puxando uma charrete e saiu ouvindo o sininho tocar.

Olhou no relógio e viu que havia passado meia hora, o que significa que tinha que voltar o mais rápido possível para os braços da Sra. Weasley ou a coisa ia realmente complicar.

Passando por debaixo de uma ponte, realmente muito escura (na verdade, aquela hora tinha a parte em que ela havia mais temido ao entrar na Travessa do Tranco) e sentiu, uma mão grudando em seu pescoço e aquilo havia doído muito, a dor foi tão intensa que suas mãos saltaram para fora das vestes e voaram no pescoço do mesmo vulto.

- Quem é você, menininha mimada?

Ela sequer conseguia abrir a boca para responder.

- Tira... Mãos... Mim! – resmungou.

- SOLTA ELA – reclamou alguém dando uma voadora diretamente no peito do vulto que caiu no chão, indo aparecer do outro lado da ponte, mostrando sua cara realmente horrorosa, Hermione não viu muito bem quem era, mas simplesmente as mãos tocaram em seus ombros e ela foi tirada a força dali, e quando se deu conta de que ainda estava viva, virou-se para encarar o seu herói e ficou indignamente espantada.

- Malfoy, você! Você não devia ter me salvado! – reclamou ela ainda correndo às escadarias acima.

- Eu não muito bem o que você fazia lá, Granger – disse ele grosso como sempre – Mas se tem uma coisa que eu realmente não gosto de ver, é alguém de maior batendo em uma criança – e soltou a garota quando haviam alcançado o topo da escada.

- Eu não sou uma criança, Malfoy! – reclamou ela massageando o pulso, um pouco estressada, porém, aliviada e mentalmente grata por não ter que voltar com um olho roxo.

- Tudo bem, agora volta para o seu lugar – disse ele apontando para o Beco Diagonal como se mandasse nela.

Ela virou as costas e começou andar, lentamente, olhando para o próprio braço, uma rodela vermelha como se tivesse usado um relógio bem apertado, então ela parou e sentiu que ainda estava sendo vigiada por Draco e virou-se, ele abaixou os olhos cinzas em direção ao chão.

- O que você estava fazendo aqui?

- Não te interessa, sangue ruim!

- De qualquer forma – disse ela abaixando os olhos, muito sem graça só de imaginar o que Draco pensaria quando soubesse que ela fingira ser Pansy – Obrigada por ter salvado minha vida.

- Não salvei porque quis – disse cerrando os dentes – Apenas não suporto violência – e abaixou a cabeça novamente, provavelmente tinha alguma lembrança triste quando se tratava do assunto de "violência". Hermione que sempre fora muito inteligente, associou o pai bruto que ele tinha com o temor que a palavra violência causava no loiro – Mas você tem sorte, Granger. Numa hora dessas podia estar morta!

Ela deu os ombros.

- O que você fazia lá, Granger?

- Nada – resmungou – Confirmando o que os livros dizem sobre esse lugar.

- Não é muito agradável para uma garota _patricinha_ como você!

Ela sentiu os pêlos do corpo arrepiarem.

- Você me acha uma patricinha? – perguntou com um sorrisinho de lado.

- Um pouco – disse ele fitando o nada – Agora vai... eu estou esperando uma pessoa – disse Draco agora com a voz não tão maligna como sempre.

- Hm... – disse Hermione dando os ombros novamente – Não adianta esperar, Pansy não virá...

- Como é que você sabe? – perguntou ele voltando olhar a nuca de Hermione que caminhava de volta em direção ao beco Diagonal.

- É bem óbvio, não é? – perguntou ela se fazendo de inteligente.

- Perdi viagem vindo até aqui... – respondeu ele tão baixinho mas mesmo assim a garota que estava com os ouvidos apurados pode captar a mensagem.

Hermione sentiu o coração exprimido como se alguém tivesse apertado cruelmente com todas as forças que possuía, devia ser uma decepção e tanto chegar em um local e descobrir que a pessoa esperada não virá, ela se pôs no lugar dele, e antes mesmo de pensar no que estava fazendo, virou para ele e disse.

- Se quiser, podemos ir tomar um sorvete – disse espontaneamente.

Era como se ela tivesse esquecido. Draco era um Malfoy. E ela... simplesmente uma sangue ruim!


	7. Voltando para casa

Capítulo 07.

De volta para casa.

Hermione meteu a mão na testa como se tivesse esquecido de alguma fórmula realmente poderosa para algum tipo de fabricação de poções, virou as costas murmurando para si mesma que era a menina mais louca do mundo, e Draco ria de sua atitude provavelmente achando-a bem parecida com Luna Lovegood.

- Pelo visto é contagioso, é melhor sair de perto – disse Draco virando as costas e voltando a descer pela as escadarias que levariam de volta à Travessa.

- Okay, e obrigada – gritou Hermione com as mãos ao redor da boca para o som sair mais alto – Nos vemos por aí... – disse acenando para ninguém, Draco já havia sido engolido pela escuridão da escadaria e resolveu que já era hora de tomar seu rumo de volta ao Beco Diagonal sem levar nenhum vestígio sobre suas dúvidas que ainda martelavam a sua cabeça.

Seus pensamentos de Draco desviaram da cabeça assim que alcançou à sorveteria, logo após, Luna veio em sua direção com um olhar sorridente, segurando um picolé roxo às mãos, e ao invés de mexer a língua para lambê-lo, movia a cabeça de baixo para cima, passando a língua por cada canto do sorvete.

- Eae, teve algum resultado?

- Não – disse com a voz falhando, ou melhor, estava praticamente sem voz – Vamos voltar, a Sra. Weasley já deve ter dado por nossa falta.

- Ah, já sim – concordou Luna quando ela começou a andar depressa.

Hermione alcançou a loja Floreios e Borrões em menos de minutos, Luna em sua cola, e as duas aos empurrões conseguiram chegar ao balcão da loja, procurando pela Sra. Weasley – Pelo visto elas não estão mais aqui.

- Hermione! – chamou uma voz conhecida.

Ela virou para o lado e de repente viu a cena de cabelos de fogo vindo em sua direção.

- Gina! Aonde sua mãe foi?

Gina encolheu a barriga para passar entre duas prateleiras e conseguiu chegar até Hermione e Luna.

- Provavelmente foi anunciar ao Profeta Diário o seu sumiço – ironizou Gina.

- Há há há – riu Hermione em tom falso.

- Então, arranjou alguma coisa? – perguntou Gina fazendo o caminho com as duas para fora da loja.

- Nada... encontrei o Malfoy e ele atrapalhou tudo!

Quando alcançaram o ar livre, Gina esperou que Luna se distraísse com algum tipo de propaganda e cochichou com a amiga de cabelos cacheados.

- E então, vocês conversaram? – e sua voz apresentava algum tipo de ironia que Hermione achou absolutamente nadinha engraçado.

- Olha, não começa com essa história outra vez, Gina! – ralhou Hermione descendo o Beco, sendo guiada por Gina e Luna que parecia estar lendo cada anuncio de todas as lojas que passava em frente.

- Ah, tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou – Gina disse dando risada e erguendo as mãos no ar – Só pensei que...

- Você não pensou NADA! – cortou Hermione com um olhar de censura.

Gina deixou escapar uma risadinha pelo canto dos lábios e avistaram outra máquina de sorvete logo à frente.

- Ah, vamos tomar alguma coisa – disse Gina uma mecha de cabelos ruivo-vivos dos olhos e colocando atrás da orelha.

Luna preferiu procurar algumas cadeiras ali fora enquanto as duas entrariam para comprar os sorvetes, assim que voltaram ocuparam os lugares ao lado de Luna e Gina parecia estar iniciando um assunto novo sobre a relação de amizade entre Rony e Dino.

- Sei lá, meu irmão parece tão ciumento...

- Gina, existe um erro gravíssimo em sua frase – disse Hermione sorrindo – Primeiro porque Rony é o irmão mais ciumento que uma pessoa pode ter, segundo, porque não simplesmente aparenta, ele ESTÁ com ciúmes, isso é óbvio!

As três conversaram por mais um tempão e decidiram procurar o resto algum tempo depois, provavelmente estaria na Madame Malkin onde Rony estaria comprando vestes novas já que tinha dado uma espichada nas últimas férias de verão, dito e feito, ao entrar na loja foram atendidos educadamente por uma mulher de lábios finos mas Gina já avistou o irmão e foi na direção dele, embora Hermione não parecesse muito atenta pois tinha acabado de mirar os olhos diretamente a um garoto loiro não muito distante, vestindo algumas roupas e ao seu lado uma menina de cabelos negros cortados acima dos ombros e parecia sorridente ao vê-lo usando aquelas roupas, estava ali provavelmente para aplaudir o que quer que o garoto vestisse.

- Aquele é o Malfoy? – perguntou Gina cutucando Hermione nas costelas algum tempo depois.

- Acho que sim – resmungou Hermione pelo canto dos lábios – O problema é que não sabíamos que Pansy viria hoje, não é mesmo?

Gina esticou as sobrancelhas em concordância.

- É, realmente, nós éramos a Pansy! – disse vendo os dois sorrindo no fim da loja, e Draco agora vestindo um casaco preto.

E Draco ajeitou a peça de roupa nos punhos e subiu o olhar pelo próprio corpo, então, ele olhou para ela e os olhares se encontraram, a garota estendeu as mãos no ombro do rapaz fingindo arrumar as golas, mas em seguida apertou as mãos com força em seu pescoço e o puxou para um beijo lento e calmo na frente da atendente.

O sorvete imediatamente que estava sendo levado para a língua, virou uma pedra de gelo e não conseguiu descer, Hermione transformou logo a sua indignação por uma tosse sem fim e teve que se retirar da loja para não chamar atenção.

Gina e Luna saíram com Rony algum tempo depois e pegaram Hermione que preferiu ficar na porta ao entrar e deparar com a cena dos sonserinos se beijando em plena loja de roupas.

- Por que não entrou Hermione? – perguntou Rony avistando-a parada na porta.

- Sou alérgica – justificou rápida com um gesto meigo no ar.

Gina atirou algumas moedas propositalmente para trás, fingindo catá-las deixou a Sra. Weasley ir com os meninos à frente, assim ficaria mais à vontade com Hermione para conversar.

- E então, por que aquela crise?

- Eu não sei, Gina – reclamou depressa começando a acelerar o passo para alcançar os garotos, mas Gina foi mais rápida e a puxou pelo capuz.

- Não adianta fugir, Hermione, pode se abrir, eu sou sua amiga...

- Gina! – disse Hermione chateada bem mais alto do que o normal, ajeitando suas roupas novamente – Você sabe muito bem que eu não me envolveria com gente desse tipo.

Luna que até então se dava por ausente, abriu a boca para dar sua opinião.

- O amor chega nas horas em que menos esperamos, não escolhe cor, não escolhe classe social, idade, nem raça, nem nada... Ele simplesmente nos pega de surpresa!

* * *

A chegada de volta no Largo Grimmauld foi calma, só Gina que parecia mais eufórica do que o normal para poder plastificar logo seus cadernos que pertenciam ao Percy, que por sua vez, pertenceram a Gui. Hermione e Luna ficaram encarregada de ajudá-la e portanto, foram para o quarto com os papéis coloridos, Rony foi buscar alguma coisa na cozinha enquanto Harry e Dino subiram para o quarto para guardarem os materiais no malão. 

À noite foi muito divertida a todos, se reuniram na mesa como dificilmente faziam, era, talvez, pelo fato de ser a despedida aos jovens que regressariam para Hogwarts na manhã seguinte, e assim na mesa, faltando somente a presença de alguns bruxos famosos, incluindo Dumbledore, entre outros, mas tirando esse fato, foi tudo muito engraçado e gostoso, Tonks vivia fazendo suas imitações no fim da mesa, Lupin parecia um pouco mais cansado do que normalmente mas mesmo assim não perdia o espírito de humor, ainda mais quando se juntava com Gui no fim da mesa para falar das mulheres famosas que estavam saindo na revista de fofocas deixada em um canto por Tonks.

- Ei, não estraguem a minha revista! – disse Tonks dando uma pausa em suas transformações enquanto Hermione praticamente batia a cabeça na mesa de tanto rir, e Gina estava escondendo a sua tosse por trás do guardanapo.

- Tudo bem – acrescentou Lupin erguendo os olhos das fotos – Eu não vou estragar o pôster do Reynaldo Canckier.

Tonks pareceu ligeiramente envergonhada e corou de leve nas bochechas, fingindo voltar a atenção para sua comida, ela mais uma vez fez uma transformação perfeita de suas orelhas de elfo doméstico e Hermione que estava se recuperando do ataque de risos, já levando o suco aos lábios, teve outro ataque fazendo o conteúdo voltar novamente ao copo, uma atitude um tanto sem higiene, mas antes isso do que engasgar.

O jantar tinha sido muito divertido até então chegar a Sra. Weasley dizendo que todos precisavam voltar aos seus dormitórios para descansarem já que partiriam para o castelo no dia seguinte, aos resmungos e protestos, eles foram marchando aos empurrões para seus respectivos quartos e assim permaneceram até o sono chegar.

* * *

Harry acordou mais cedo no dia seguinte, aproveitando o friozinho que vagava pelo quarto, ficou em sua cama quentinha e aconchegante, prometendo assim se levantar somente depois das sete mas a Sra. Weasley entrou no quarto aos berros. 

- EU DISSE QUE VOCÊS DEVIAM TER IDO DORMIR MAIS CEDO! VAMOS! VAMOS! ESTAMOS ATRASADOS!

Na opinião de Harry, estavam adiantados até demais, mas não queria arranjar motivo para discutir com a Sra. Weasley, ainda mais em um dia desses que o estresse parecia descer naquela mansão, tanto aos que iam e não iam para escola.

O sexteto estava tomando café meia hora depois, com as caras abarrotadas de sono, mas logo deixaram a cozinha e foram organizar os materiais na sala, onde magicamente Gui, Lupin e Tonks dariam um jeito de levar tudo ao carro.

- Gina, você viu meu pente? – Harry escutou de supetão Hermione perguntar à ruiva quando passava pela porta do quarto.

- Da última vez que eu vi, estava ao lado do travesseiro de Bichento, e, você viu minhas presilhas verdes? – perguntou revirando a penteadeira.

- Ahhh, me desculpe Gina... Me desculpe, realmente, mesmo, eu não sabia que eram suas!

- O que você fez? – perguntou Gina assustada.

- NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO DEU MINHAS PRESILHAS AO BICHENTO! – Harry fez uma ligação com o grito de Gina à figura de Bichento usando presilhas verdes e deixou escapar uma risadinha até chegar ao seu quarto, e isso provocou curiosidade aos demais garotos e ele teve que explicar o motivo da piada.

- É que Hermione usou a presilha de Gina em Bichento...

Rony caiu na risada ao imaginar a cena.

- Bom, só espero que dessa vez Hermione não dê as roupas de Gina também, não é mesmo? Às vezes, eu a julgo maluca... Aonde já se viu tratar um gato como gente? – perguntou Rony agachando ao chão para ver se não tinha esquecido nada no quarto.

- É, também espero que não, mas sabe, são coisas de garotas – disse sacudindo os ombros em frente ao espelho e dando uma boa olhada nas roupas que estava usando – Ah, presilhas! – lembrou voltando a rir da cena – Garotas sempre se preocupando com esse negócio de beleza... – disse sem tirar os olhos de sua calça jeans e virou-se para pedir a opinião de Rony – E então, o que acha?

- Que você tá parecendo uma garota – brincou Rony associando à fala anterior arrancando boas risadas de Dino Thomas que estava entrando ao banheiro para fazer suas últimas necessidades antes de saírem para viajar.

Após todos fazerem seus "check-ups" ao banheiro, desceram ligeiramente em silêncio para a sala, onde esperaram as meninas por quase uma hora e depois e acertaram na mosca, ainda assim, vieram discutindo sobre maquiagem, presilhas, englobando também o assunto de sandálias, gloss e tudo mais.

- Não se irritem – disse Luna calmamente alcançando os meninos do outro lado da sala, com os lados amarrados na cabeça de lados desproporcionais, o laço da parte esquerda estava quase perto da orelha, caindo assim as mechas de cabelos loiros pelos ombros e do outro lado estava quase no topo da cabeça, o que dava ainda um ar de completamente maluca, levando em conta também os fios rebeldes que estavam por fora do barbante em volta dos chumaços de cabelos loiros.

- Bom dia novamente garotos – acenou discretamente aos demais meninos presentes.

- Olá – responderam em coro e a Sra. Weasley já apareceu na porta com uma expressão irritadíssima no rosto.

- VAMOS! TODOS! OU VÃO PERDER O TREM!

Um a um foram saindo da sala, ainda que Hermione insistisse em pedir desculpas a Gina que estava profundamente irritada e nada satisfeita em ter que prender o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo ao invés da utilização das presilhas.

- Você não precisa ficar bonita a ninguém – disse Hermione por fim quando todos já estavam entrando no carro.

Gina estava dando um selinho no namorado quando ele fez uma brincadeira saudável sobre isso, mas ela levou mais a sério do que devia e se afastou dos braços do namorado, entrando na fila na frente de Rony e indo sentar no carro, entre Harry e Rony, o que fez Dino também ficar estressado já que odiava ver Gina se esfregando com Harry.

Hermione carregava Bichento nos braços que estava ridiculamente medonho, as presilhas verdes prendiam a juba do gato para trás dando um ar de olhos habituais arregalados que lembravam claramente os de Luna Lovegood.

Mas assim a viagem prosseguiu, um tanto silenciosa mas todos chegaram vivos à estação rodoviária, e o clima não foi diferente até chegaram ao trem, após atravessarem a plataforma às despedidas da Sra. Weasley que acenava do lado de fora de um lencinho vermelho e assim sumiu na primeira curva que o trem fez.

Rony e Hermione passaram seus pertences aos demais já que tinham que partir para a cabine dos monitores, enquanto Harry, Gina, Luna e Dino foram atrás de uma cabine confortável para os seis, e assim o fizeram.

- Ah, essa aqui cabe nós todos – disse Gina abrindo uma das portas no quinto vagão – Mas tudo bem, a gente se espreme...

- É – Harry ainda lutava com Bichento em seus braços que parecia querer escapar – Fechem logo! – ordenou para as pessoas às costas para assim finalmente se livrar de Bichento.

Dino se endireitou ao lado de Gina enquanto Luna quis permanecer apreciando seu penteado no reflexo da porta.

A ruiva desceu os olhos para o namorado que entrelaçou a mão na sua, mas ela retirou, saltou do banco e sentou ao lado de Harry conseguindo assim, tirar um olhar furioso de Dino Thomas na direção dos dois, e isso definitivamente não foi nada legal pois a viagem silenciosa foi entediante e assim ficaram por horas.

* * *

Os monitores ficaram submetidos a rondarem duas vezes pelo trem, cada um responsável com seus vagões específicos, de olhos atentos, Hermione estava de olhos atentos a qualquer objeto estranho nas mãos dos alunos, ou para chamar atenção dos que faziam brincadeiras de mau gosto pelos corredores. 

Vendo que estava tudo sob controle, seus olhos deslizaram para as janelas afora, e assim continuou andando pelos corredores já esquecendo sua missão de monitora.

_Estava voltando para Hogwarts, para o seu sexto ano e penúltimo ano escolar... _

Um sentimento ao mesmo tempo de alegria e paz dominou o seu corpo, sentindo-se muito satisfeita, continuou andando sem notar que já estava fora da ronda de seus vagões e somente quando encontrou alguém de cara que notou sua própria existência.

- Ai – gemeu passando a esquerda no ombro direito – Quem...

E ela virou-se apenas para reclamar quando os seus olhos cor de mel avistaram um garoto de quase um metro e oitenta, de olhos bem claro-acinzentados, seus cabelos sedosos e loiros caindo na frente dos olhos, apenas com alguns espaços.

- Granger!

- Malfoy! – disse ela ainda massageando o ombro.

- Esse vagão não fazia parte da sua ronda...

- Definitivamente não, eu só... só... me distrai – disse prontamente.

- Não é legal para uma monitora assim como você se distrair em suas tarefas – disse Malfoy com os olhos brilhando de maldade.

- Fica relaxado, eu vou conversar com a professora Minerva assim que pisarmos em Hogwarts, Malfoy – disse devolvendo o olhar gelado.

Ele pareceu ficar sem resposta e para acabar logo com essa cena esquisita, Hermione voltou pelo caminho que viera e quando passou por Draco não deu mais do que dois passos e a voz fraca ao mesmo tempo rouca do garoto alcançou os seus ouvidos.

- E sobre aquele dia...

Hermione parou admirando seus próprios cadarços.

- A Parkinson foi!

- Ótimo para você, não? – perguntou Hermione ainda sem olhar para trás, mas ela pode notar que Draco tinha virado em direção as suas costas.

- Foi ótimo mesmo... – respondeu deixando escapar uma risadinha que não fez Hermione se sentir muito bem – E me desculpa não ter podido acompanhá-la à sorveteria, eu tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer do que andar com você! – Hermione não soube identificar se isso seria ironia ou não, mas optando pelo pouco de cada, voltou a olhar em seus olhos e disse.

- Tudo bem, as meninas me acompanh... – mas antes que ela terminasse.

- O que você fazia na Travessa do Tranco, Granger?

- Eu... eu...definitivamente já disse – ela sentiu as bochechas corarem por não saber mentir, abaixou a cabeça deixando alguns fios de cabelos tamparem a visão de seu rosto vermelho – Eu só estava... – mas antes que ela terminasse de mentir, uma garota que estava com uma expressão de fúria no rosto aproximou tomando a vez de falar.

- Draco! – e ainda com os olhos em Hermione – Ah... Sangue Ruim!

- Pansy... – disse Draco calmamente virando o rosto para ela ligeiramente irritado pelo fato de ter sido interrompido no motivo que mais o incomodava nos últimos tempos – Se você não está percebendo eu estou conversando! – e enfatizou conversando – E odeio ser atrapalhado, okay?

Pansy bufou pelo nariz, e apertou com força o braço branco do garoto.

- Vem, nós precisamos conversar.

- Agora eu estou ocupado – retrucou.

Hermione desejou sumir ao invés de presenciar a cena de briga entre os namorados por sua culpa.

- Tudo bem, Draco – ela enfatizou Draco para presenciar um pouquinho melhor a cena de Pansy vermelha de fúria e saiu em passos rápidos vendo Pansy arrastar Draco para dentro de uma cabine.

Hermione não conseguiu se concentrar no trabalho que devia estar fazendo decentemente, e resolveu que era melhor voltar à cabine e depois conversar com McGonagall quando chegasse ao castelo.

E voltou para a cabine, Rony já estava lá com os demais, conversando animadamente.

- Achava que o senhor monitor tinha que estar fazendo ronda! – disse Hermione com as mãos na cintura e a porta aberta, e Bichento que estava sentado calmamente entre Harry e Gina nos assentos, saltou em direção à porta e passou pelas pernas de Hermione que nem sequer notou o rabo de escovinha roçar em suas calças jeans.

- Hermione! O Bichento! – disse Harry pulando da cadeira e encolhendo para passar por Hermione na porta.

- Ah, seu danado, volta aqui! – gritou Hermione nas costas de Harry.

O gato tinha uma velocidade incrivelmente rápida, e isso era mesmo sem correr, apenas andava pomposamente pelos vagões, como se estivesse em algum concurso de desfiles para gatos, e logo no fim em um dos últimos vagões, ele entrou pelo pequeno espaço que havia, fazendo Harry e Hermione arfarem ao abrirem o vagão e ver que lá não havia nada.

- Bichento! – disse Hermione à porta quando Harry segurava o gato no colo que parecia estar mais a fim de arranhar o seu braço.

Hermione estendeu as mãos para acolher Bichento quando elas se encontraram com as mãos de Harry num toque macio e inocente no começo, mas suas cabeças se ergueram, e no mesmo momento notaram o clima de constrangimento. Hermione corou e Harry compreendeu que era hora de soltar o gato.

- Tudo bem... – disse ele com as bochechas esquentadas, voltou a visão para a janela, ficando de costas a Hermione.

- Harry! Hermione! – disse uma voz um pouco abafada logo atrás.

Eles viraram o rosto para enxergar um menino de rosto inchado, muito vermelho e os cabelos bagunçados, os dentes saltando para fora e parecia um pouco contente.

- Ei.. Neville – disse Hermione mostrando-se contente ao vê-lo em sua frente, estendeu os braços e o envolveu com força – É muito bom ver você.

- É bom ver você, também – disse Neville com dificuldade – Mas não precisa me sufocar por isso.

- Oooh, me desculpe – disse um pouco envergonhada, se afastando. E então, foi à vez de Harry encurtar os passos entre eles e cumprimentar Neville com um toque jovial.

- O que fazem aqui? – quis saber Neville olhando Harry por cima dos ombros parecendo notar o que um casal faria sozinho em uma cabine – Ah, desculpe se interrompi algum...

- Não! – cortou Hermione com rispidez – Nada disso... – E os olhos se encontraram com o de Harry por um breve instante e eles coraram loucamente.

- Só viemos pegar o Bichento – justificou Harry encolhendo os ombros.

- Então é melhor se preparem – disse Neville esfregando as mãos – Já estamos chegando em Hogwarts...

Harry e Hermione viraram os rostos imediatamente por cima do ombro e viram um pedacinho do castelo surgir no topo das montanhas. E seus corações já voltavam a bombear de modo acelerado.


	8. A salvação

Capítulo 08.

A salvação.

Só foram alcançar o piso de concreto da estação que a chuva começou a despencar sobre suas cabeças, os alunos ficavam encharcados só de fazerem o trajeto do trem às carruagens. Hermione, porém, disse que tinha que cumprir uma tarefa dos monitores (de acordo com ela, fora selecionado apelas _um_ monitor de cada Casa, assim sendo escolhida ela, Draco, Parvati e Enersto).

- Não, tudo bem, Harry, não precisa levar as minhas coisas, o Rony disse que ia levar.

- Okay então – acenou Harry tentando ficar o mínimo possível embaixo da chuva – Acredito que você consiga ficar ainda pior antes de chegar em Hogwarts.

- Não vou nem precisar tomar um banho! – brincou ela já com a roupa toda colada ao corpo e os cabelos sem volume, totalmente molhados.

E assim foram, cada um para um lado. Harry na direção das carruagens (estava sozinho já que não conseguira localizar Rony no trem após o mar de alunos ansiosos que o arrastaram para fora do trem assim que saiu da cabine) e Hermione estava indo aos barcos onde os calourinhos pegavam carona para transportarem ao castelo, e era dever de monitores tomar conta da molecada.

Assim que alcançou sua confortável e quente carruagem, Harry ficou encolhido em um canto esperando avisar dali de dentro os seus amigos, mas todos pareciam preocupados mais em se salvarem da chuva, do que procurar os amigos naquela multidão, tendo como conseqüência a companhia de dois segundanistas aborrecidos, uma terceiranista que não parecia ligar pelos respingos de sua coruja, e uma garota do sexto ano com os cabelos lisos e ensopados também, era mais baixa que Harry e tinha o rosto redondo e olhos ligeiramente puxados em direção às costeletas.

- Ahh, Harry... – falou ela muito sem graça, corada por trás de toda aquela chuva. – Fico feliz em revê-lo.

- Também – sorriu Harry em agradecimento, já se sentindo esquisito pelo fato de não ter mais nada rugindo em sua barriga como era antigamente – Eae, como foram as férias de verão, Cho?

- Ah, bem, obrigada, papai me levou para o Canadá, fomos visitar alguns parentes lá, foi realmente divertido, e as suas? – e pelo tom natural da garota, Harry notou que ela também parecia querer ser somente agradável com ele, nada além disso, ou no máximo uma conversa animada.

- Ah, tediosas, eu te garanto, meus tios não são nada legais – comentou quando sentiu um leve tranco e as carruagens começaram a andar.

- Cadê os seus amigos? – perguntou ela como se não soubesse o motivo pelo qual havia perdido dos demais.

Harry pareceu não entender a pergunta direito, erguendo uma sobrancelha e a outra deixando no lugar, mas Cho retornou a pergunta, deixando mais óbvio o que ela queria saber.

- Ahh... Er... Quer dizer, você e Hermione nunca se separam, não é mesmo?

Harry sentiu o rosto corar ao dizer isso, não pelo fato de estar falando de estar falando com Cho, e sim sobre Hermione diante de pessoas em volta que sequer sabiam de seus sentimentos, e eles olhavam para o chão, mas com muita atenção na conversa.

- Nós andamos juntos algumas vezes – falou desconcertado como se tivesse tomado uma paulada por trás da cabeça – E ela tem que cumprir o dever de monitora...

- Ah, claro, Hermione monitora, é realmente – disse como se acabasse de lembrar disso.

- É, monitora – concordou desviando os olhos para fora da janela, mas ficou curioso em saber como andava Cho e não conseguiu deixar essa pergunta guardada – E cadê o seu amigo Miguel Corner?

Ela ficou visivelmente vermelha agora, e Harry percebeu isso sem olhar em seu rosto, apenas no reflexo da janela.

- Ahh... A gente deu um tempo... – falou ela sem graça e abaixando a cabeça - Como eu ia ao Canadá e ele para Portugal, e então, aconteceu...

- Entendo – murmurou Harry empolgado em ver as luzes de Hogwarts ficando cada vez maiores, sinal de que estavam bem próximos ao castelo – Acho que estamos chegando.

- Estou morta de fome – guinchou a terceiranista que até agora estava muda e de repente ficou vermelha também.

E os poucos minutos se passaram rapidamente e eles estavam já parados em frente ao castelo quando a correria voltou, os alunos corriam abestadamente em direção ao castelo, tentando não ficarem ainda mais ensopados.

- Ahh, então a gente se vê qualquer dia desse – falou Cho dando uma última olhada em Harry por cima do ombro e saindo para chuva.

E Harry percebeu que estava sozinho na cabine. Saltou para fora e parou nas escadarias do Saguão esperando identificar duas figuras ruivas naquela imensa escuridão.

* * *

Hermione se apressou em ajudar os meninos na caminhada, encontrando Hagrid na outra ponta da beira do lago dando instruções aos menininhos, muitos estavam ansiosos e excitadíssimos, Draco apareceu logo em seguida trazendo a varinha ao lado, provavelmente para se exibir à molecada, Parvati estava de mãos dadas com dois garotinhos perdidos, e Ernesto insistia em fazer um feitiço no uniforme a todos segundos para secar.

- Vamos subindo – disse Hagrid depois de um discurso rápido.

Como macaquinhos, eles trepavam para subir no barco, Hermione pegava na cintura da molecada tentando colocá-los no barco com mais facilidade, já Draco estava preocupado em pegar um lugar no barco ao invés de ajudar a meninada, e Parvati educadamente oferecia sua mão às meninas para que elas subissem, Ernesto tentava colocá-los em fileiras.

- Oh, trabalho realmente difícil – comentou Ernesto após todos estarem acomodados em seus respectivos barcos, os monitores se dividiram também entre eles.

- Pronto! Monitores podem soltar as cordas.

Hermione que não havia prestado muito a atenção no discurso de Hagrid olhou para o lado tentando imaginar onde ficaria a tal corda amarrada ao barco, e viu que em uma das laterais havia um toquinho, e a corda dava várias voltas ali e estava amarrada também em uma argola na areia. Ela foi mais rápida e puxou a varinha para desfazer o nó, trazendo assim exclamações dos alunos que estavam olhando seu trabalho e ficaram encantados com aquilo.

Hermione e o seu barco foram os primeiros a se movimentar, Hagrid estava guiando os demais e logo estavam atravessando o lago do castelo, os alunos estremeciam à medida que se aproximavam do castelo e remavam cada vez mais rápidos para que chegassem logo ao castelo.

Assim que o barco havia batido na areia do lago do castelo, seus corpos moveram ligeiramente para frente e para trás, e os alunos começaram a saltar do barco muito depressa, Hermione viu três ou quatro pulando de uma vez e achou que eles fossem cair, levantou depressa para repreender a gurizada quando seus pés enroscaram nas vestes, ela sentiu tombar para frente, e seu joelho bateu com força no toquinho do barco onde a corda ficara amarrada. Ela caiu de frente, dando um gemido de dor no ar e em seguida caiu no lago.

Sua cabeça imediatamente entrou em pânico e sentiu uma leve dor no joelho até então, quando tentou ficar em pé na água, notou que seus pés não conseguiam alcançar o fundo, e o desespero começou a penetrar em seu cérebro, ela não tinha como respirar e não sabia nadar.

Quando achou que estivesse perto da morte, imaginou que fossem dois tentáculos passam em volta de sua cintura e logo foi levada para mais perto da beira do lago, tentou gritar pensando que era a lula gigante mas ficou totalmente espantada (e ao mesmo tempo feliz) em saber que não era nenhum monstro marinho agarrado a sua cintura, e sim um garoto de roupa ensopada, com uma expressão um tanto fingida em seu rosto.

- Ah, obrigada – agradeceu apoiando as mãos nas coxas, sentindo a água dentro de seus pulmões, sua respiração era calma e saia fumaça de sua boca, logo os demais barcos foram chegando e os alunos estavam apressados em subir à escada que levava diretamente ao castelo de Hogwarts.

- Vamos Granger, não quero chegar atrasado! – resmungou a voz arrogante de Draco.

- Ah, obrigada, realmente, muito obrigada – agradeceu sem fôlego, sentindo o peito doer a cada baforada.

- Não precisa agradecer, agora vamos... – e virou as costas fazendo um sinal para voltarem logo ao castelo.

- Eu... Eu já vou – e quando ela deu um passo atrás de Draco sentiu uma ardência violenta rasgar o seu joelho com alfinetadas, imediatamente seus olhos desceram para o seu joelho e ela viu uma enorme água vermelha deslizar por suas vestes rasgadas.

Draco já havia subido alguns degraus quando notou que a molecada subia apressadamente para o castelo e Hermione ainda estava parada no mesmo lugar, exprimindo os olhos na escuridão da chuva, ele viu Hermione reclamar de alguma coisa na areia, com as duas mãos na perna.

- Granger! – gritou e ela levantou o rosto, tinha uma expressão de dor bem visível – Não vai querer perder a cerimônia, não é mesmo?

Ela negou com a cabeça, mas não terminou de fazer completamente esse gesto, pois seus olhos deram uma revirada e ela desabou para trás, Draco sabendo que aquilo não era nenhuma brincadeira, desatou em voltar apressado para a beira do lago para resgatar a garota desmaiada.

Seus braços passaram por debaixo de suas coxas e seu pescoço, ele a ergueu no ar, estava desacordada e não havia mais ninguém ao redor deles para pedir ajuda.

- Calma, sangue ruim, agüenta!

Ele não sabia ao certo porque estava fazendo aquilo, mas não se sentia bem sabendo que uma pessoa estava sendo afogada, até mesmo porque ele já sofrera diversas ameaças do pai quando era pequeno e piscina no seu conceito, acabou sendo algo traumatizante. E, o fato de ter salvado-a, sentia que mesmo após o desmaio não deveria deixar a garota ali abandonada, porque não suportaria passar o resto da sua vida se culpando por uma morte tão dolorosa quanto esta.

Os ossos de seu corpo remoíam de tão gelado que estava e achou que não fosse agüentar muito se continuasse assim, o frio cortante invadia cada centímetro de seu corpo deixando duro e com dificuldade de locomoção.

Logo avistou as luzes do castelo próximas de si, e ele estava chegando ao topo da escadaria, sentindo que as pernas o deixariam em breve, mas pulando degrau por degrau, ele finalmente alcançou os demais alunos do primeiro ano que estavam fazendo fila ao lado de uma salinha mais quente, Draco passou por lá sem parar para olhar nem nada, passou pela molecada que desviou a atenção da explicação monótona de Minerva para os braços de Draco.

Harry estava parado aos portões de Entrada e demorou algum tempo até distinguir uma figura loira trazendo alguma coisa, ou melhor, alguém nos braços.

- Ei, Malfoy! O que está...! – Harry deu alguns passos na direção dele e seu coração ficou estático – HERMIONE!

Draco ignorou Harry e continuou correndo, atropelando a fila de alunos que entrava no castelo.

- Ei, espera, o que você fez seu filho de um...!

Harry desviou sua atenção na busca de achar Rony e começou a correr na direção do garoto loiro que subia em uma agilidade surpreendente a escadaria de mármore, de modo que nem Harry conseguiu alcançá-lo tão cedo, só no terceiro andar, já perto da enfermaria Harry percebeu que as vestes de Hermione estavam rasgadas do joelho até os pés.

- O que aconteceu, Malfoy?

- Não é hora para bate papo – continuou Draco sem olhar para Harry, virando o corredor bem depressa.

- Se eu souber que você fez algo a Hermione... Você vai se ver comigo!

Draco não deu muita atenção, não se importou nada, apenas saiu correndo até chegar à enfermaria e com um empurrão de lado, as portas se dividiram ao meio e ele entrou correndo com Hermione aos braços.

A Madame Pomfrey, enfermeira do castelo, soltou um grito ao ver o estado de Hermione e ficou muito surpresa em vê-la assim em pleno começo de ano letivo.

Draco tratou logo de deixar Hermione em uma das macas da enfermaria e Harry também se aproximou para ver o que estava acontecendo, e Madame Pomfrey conseguiu finalmente tirar a resposta na qual Harry tanto queria

- O que aconteceu?

- Ela tropeçou no barco, acho que machucou a perna e eu a salvei... – falou Draco relembrando as cenas rapidamente e notou o rastro molhado por toda a enfermaria – Aconteceu tudo muito rápido, eu não vi...

Madame Pomfrey já corria até o armário para buscar alguns medicamentos e repetia para si mesmo que ela precisava de um banho urgentemente, só depois poderia receitar o medicamento, e começou a revirar o seu estoque de poções na prateleira. Então, ela virou olhando os garotos por cima do ombro e disse num suspiro que pareceu durar a vida inteira.

- Está faltando o ingrediente principal, não temos mais no estoque!

Harry e Draco se entreolharam brevemente.

- A senhora tem idéia de onde podemos encontrar algo do tipo? – perguntou Harry tentando manter a calma e a esperança ao mesmo tempo.

- Er... Bem... – Madame Pomfrey arriscou um olhar de esguelha pela janela – Está chovendo muito e o professor Dumbledore não ia deixar que seus alunos saíssem assim!

Harry e Draco trocaram mais um olhar breve e assustado.

- Não senhora, eu faço o que for preciso para salvar a minha amiga – disse Harry corajoso e realmente disposto a enfrentar o que fosse.

Madame Pomfrey pareceu confusa entre a vida e a morte de Hermione, mas sabia que salvá-la era mais importante do que tudo, e não havia escapatória.

- Okay, bom, precisamos de algum tipo de árvore de Urtiga, é raramente vista à noite, pois ela se fecha, principalmente em dias frios, e acredito também que ela esteja bem no fundo da Floresta, o que no caso não vai adiantar nada você sair agora.

Harry olhou para os próprios pés sentindo-se impotente, Draco até agora não havia se manifestado para ajudar em nada.

- Existe alguma outra forma de...?

- Na verdade sim, só que vocês vão precisar da ajuda dos centauros e pelo que sei, eles não andam nada amigáveis com os humanos de Hogwarts – falou ela prestes a debulhar em lágrimas.

- Façamos o seguinte – precipitou Harry em voz alta – Eu vou entrar na Floresta hoje, e amanhã cedo eu vou voltar com a tal planta, a senhora tem alguma foto ou algo do tipo?

Ela apontou para um dos poucos quadros que havia na parada da Ala Hospitalar, Draco também virou o pescoço na direção da figura, era uma árvore muito pequena, não passava do tamanho de Harry, aparentemente, e possuía frutos avermelhados e laranjas, como mangas.

- Os frutos são para outros assuntos, eu preciso daquelas folhas, o ruim é que nesse temporal todo, elas devem ter encolhido.

- Tudo bem, Madame Pomfrey, eu farei o que for possível para salvar a minha amiga.

- Não, Sr. Potter, é muito arriscado!

- Eu preciso salvar a minha amiga! – repetiu com ímpeto na voz.

- Ok, ok, eu também faria a mesma coisa se visse algum companheiro meu na cama, nesse estado...

- Ótimo, então, até amanhã, Madame Pomfrey.

Harry deu as costas sem se importar com o que Madame Pomfrey fosse dizer, apenas entraria na Floresta hoje e daria sua vida para ter trazer os ingredientes da Urtiga, assim, salvando a vida de Hermione.

- Ahh, Potter – surpreendeu uma voz repentina atrás dele, o assustando de leve.

- Que foi, Malfoy?

- Eu vou com você.

- O que? – perguntou pensando em não ter ouvido direito.

- Eu vou ajudar você nessa caçada, eu sei lhe dar com centauros.

- Como assim?

- Vamos, Potter, serviço de monitor, não me pergunte mais nada! E cale a boca e siga-me! – falou em tom arrogante, passando por Harry com um lampião dançante às mãos.


	9. Dúvidas

Capítulo 09.

Dúvidas.

Após ficar alguns segundos estupefatos, Harry deu os ombros e achou melhor seguir Draco e nesse exato momento sentiu vários pés marcharem no andar de baixo, o que significava que o jantar tinha acabado de terminar.

Harry não teve muito tempo para pensar em muita coisa, apenas não queria ser visto por ninguém, muito menos por Rony que provavelmente ia fazer um bilhão de perguntas, Harry não teria como mentir e o ruivo ia querer participar da caçada, Harry meteu a mão no colarinho de Draco e o puxou com violência para dentro do armário com toda a força que tinha. Ele e Malfoy tropeçaram e já estavam totalmente embolados ali dentro, na maior bagunça, onde Harry sentiu as pernas enroscadas em algum lugar das vestes molhadas de Draco, e assim ficaram por um bom tempo constrangedor, quando um número sem fim de alunos que fofocavam passaram, eles saíram do armário ajeitando as vestes e se encarando de modo rancoroso entre alguns intervalos de segundos, mas logo desceram para o Saguão de Entrada sem trocar muitas palavras torcendo para não serem flagrados por ninguém, estava tudo fácil, apesar de alguns archotes ainda estarem acesos, os professores conversavam ainda na mesa do Salão Principal.

- Tenho a nítida impressão de que teremos uma péssima noite! – reclamou Harry olhando a floresta quando terminou o degrau que davam acessos aos jardins e pisando no gramado sentindo a lama subir até metade de sua canela.

- Jura? – perguntou Draco com sarcasmo mas logo respondeu – Já eu me sinto como acampar no fundo de casa. Sabe, Potter, ao contrário de você, eu moro numa mansão...

Draco foi à frente, já que segurava um lampião nas mãos, Harry estava atrás tentando não pisar nas poças, mas isso já era praticamente impossível, estava encharcado e precisava se acostumar com o tipo de sujeira aos pés, arriscou um olhar rápido na direção da cabana de Hagrid e viu que a luz estava acesa, o que significa que ele não havia participado da seleção das casas nesse ano, e sendo que os professores ainda se encontravam conversando no Salão Principal, com exceção do gigante.

Harry achou melhor focalizar sua atenção na Floresta Proibida, já que estava entrando na mesma, juntamente com seu pior inimigo, o que tornava a situação um pouco pior.

Harry e Draco andaram por muito tempo sem falar nada e a floresta estava imensamente escura, dando uma impressão tenebrosa, e a chuva já estava mais leve depois de alguns minutos de caminhada.

- Bom, vamos andar bastante, armar algum tipo de barraca e amanhã vamos à caçada. Que tal? Porque pelo visto, não vamos achar nada nessa escuridão...

- Ótimo – reclamou Harry vendo suas vestes lameadas até à cintura – Mas que droga!

- Não reclame, Potter, estamos salvando a vida da sua amiguinha sangue ruim!

- Você veio porque quis – retrucou Harry ajeitando os óculos no nariz para que não escorregasse.

- Já disse, coisas de monitor e você não deveria se meter, ou posso lhe aplicar uma detenção – e soltou uma risadinha marota.

Harry se odiou por vários segundos por estar vivenciando aquele momento em que Draco levara a melhor por ser monitor e ele não podia fazer nada a não ser calar a boca e concordar, isso era no mínimo estressante.

Eles andaram por mais algum tempo sem olhar para trás e quando já estava absolutamente ainda mais escuro do que antes, a ponto de que suas varinhas estavam praticamente sendo inúteis com o lumus, eles decidiram que era melhor ficar por aquelas redondezas.

- Vamos parar por aqui Potter... – ele puxou a varinha e com um barulho parecido de uma lona sendo estendida ao longo da noite, uma enorme barraca azul-piscina se formou à frente deles, com as pontas bem definidas e bem pregadas ao chão, parecendo uma cabaninha.

- Ah, legal, e eu vou dormir onde?

- Não vai me dizer que não sabe fazer esse feitiço? – zombou Draco levantando com as mãos à janelinha para adentrar na barraca, antes fazendo um feitiço para secar todo o seu corpo da água molhada.

- Ah, sinceramente, não sou muito bom em transfiguração, talvez em feitiços, mas desconheço esse – para Harry isso lhe custou a sua vida inteira, não era bem o que pretendia dizer, além de que tinha falado quase num sussurro, e por fim Draco acabou escutando, e Harry apostaria toda sua fortuna em Gringotes que ele havia colocado o ouvido na parada da cabana para ouvir essa declaração.

- Ah tudo bem – ouviu a voz bizarra de Draco vinda de lá de dentro – Você pode dormir nos meus pés... Tem um espaço aqui...

Harry rangeu os dentes uns aos outros antes de entrar na barraca se segurando para não xingar o garoto, de fato a barraca era um pouco maior do que imaginava, não era bem uma barraca de bruxos e sim de trouxas, onde só havia colchões cujo cabia apenas duas pessoas e nada mais do que isso.

As vestes de Draco estavam totalmente sujas e como conseqüências sujou uma parte do colchão também, o garoto loiro preferiu tirar os sapatos e deixar jogados em um canto, tirou também às vestes lambuzadas de barro, e enfiou os dois dedos no nó da gravata para afrouxá-lo, em seguida desabotoou sua camisa branca, revelando um peito branco porém forte e bem definido. Harry viu tudo às peças de roupas sujas, puxou a varinha e repeliu isso com um feitiço que deixou Draco um pouco sem graça por não ter feito isso antes, e acabou arrancando risadas internas de Harry.

- Olha Potter, é o seguinte, você dorme daqui pra cá, e eu daqui pra cá – disse montando com as mãos linhas imaginárias de separação – E se ficar com medo, nada de me agarrar...

- Há há há – riu Harry em tom de falsete.

Harry conjurou um travesseiro que na verdade ficou um pouco maior do que deveria, e Draco fez o mesmo tendo um travesseiro maior do que uma almofada, o que fez atirá-la pra fora da barraca e conjurar outra.

- Se precisar de ajuda para fabricar uma almofada, é só chamar – falou Harry virando as costas para o garoto e deitando de lado no colchão bem macio.

- Tudo bem, Potter, eu sei me virar sozinho – resmungou fazendo a terceira almofada – Droga de varinha – reclamou algum tempo mais tarde em que Harry estava pegando no sono.

E assim passou a noite, a chuva fina caindo sobre a barraca deles, eles encolhidos na barraca um tantinho apertada, já era dia e não parecia assim ser, porque o sol estava escondido por trás do topo das árvores, e o ar noturno ainda predominava, parecendo mais estarem na madrugada. Dormiram assim, e separados por uma divisória imaginária.

O dia seguinte amanheceu sem nenhum raio de sol atingir o local, Harry e Draco se vestiram rapidamente achando que era ainda era noite mas descobriram no relógio que o dia já havia começado há algumas horas, e assim foram para a caçada.

Desarmaram a barraca e botaram fogo nela já que não ia mais usarem e caso precisassem, era só estralar os dedos e fazer outra, com uma ajuda particular de Draco, já que Harry havia confessado não ser muito bom nesse feitiço.

Foram arrastando os pés pelas folhas secas e galhos na escuridão, com as varinhas acesas em punhos, olhando cada raiz e cada árvore que tinham em volta.

Eles resolveram que era melhor caminhar de volta em direção ao castelo que até o caminho havia vários tipos de árvores e que possivelmente em algum lugar havia plantas de Urtigas, e foi o que fizeram, pararam para se alimentar perto de um lago que serpenteava no meio da Floresta, e logo voltaram a procurar pelas plantas, em direção à claridade na Floresta.

- É quase de tarde e até agora nada – reclamou Harry com a varinha em punhos.

E dali uns cinco minutos Draco parou para observar um galho e gritou pelo nome de Harry que ecoou pela floresta, ele tropeçou em algumas raízes e quando estava chegando perto de Draco que observava lentamente os frutos com as mãos, uma flecha riscou o ar no meio deles, longe de acertá-los, mas porém, dava o ar de alguém que queria ameaçar.

- Não permitimos a entrada de humanos!

Harry e Draco trocaram um olhar rápido e assustado, o garoto loiro deu uma risada de deboche e cruzou os braços e encarou o centauro como se fosse Rony nas épocas de briga.

- Quem você pensa que é? Sabe com quem está falando...

- Malfoy! – cortou Harry arregalando os olhos e sentindo o coração arder no peito, Draco estava desafiando o centauro como se ele fosse ligar para que tipo de cargo o pai de Malfoy ocupava no ministério – Malfoy! Não!

Draco puxou a varinha na direção do centauro e não houve tempo de Harry fazer muita coisa, um lampejo cortou o ar, cruzando com uma flecha, e depois de um longo clarão, que provavelmente chamou a atenção de todos os centauros das redondezas, Harry viu ao longe, Malfoy tinha se abaixo no meio da plantação para não ser atingido pela flecha, porém, o centauro foi atingido com o feitiço cortante bem no peito e só parou de voar porque colidiu contra um tronco muito grande, batendo a cabeça e desmaiando.

- Malfoy, você acaba de fazer a pior besteira da sua vida... – estremeceu Harry correndo em sua direção, com a varinha em punhos, ajudando o garoto a se levantar já que parecia imóvel – Vamos, vamos sair daqui porque a essa altura os centauros estão vindo na nossa direção.

Draco não teve tempo de estudar mais a planta, agarrou algumas folhas, e socou por dentro do bolso das vestes, correndo ao lado de Harry, jogando barro por todos os lados, mas então vultos surgiram às pressas no meio da Floresta, de frente aos dois, e eles souberam identificar no mesmo momento que eram os centauros.

- Oh não – gemeu Harry grudando nas vestes de Draco e puxando ele por trás de uma árvore para que pudessem cobrir os dois. Harry não percebeu mas puxou Draco com uma velocidade muito forte, e ele desequilibrou indo parar no meio de seus braços, ele não teve outra alternativa a não ser abraçar Draco com força para que não pudessem ser visto pelos centauros.

- Humanos! Matem-nos! – gritava os centauros armados.

E eles começaram a buscar nas redondezas pelos tais humanos, só então que um rugido surgiu de longe, Harry e Draco não se encararam para não se mexerem e serem vistos, mas nesse exato momento árvores foram arrancadas à força abrindo um caminho para algo gigante como um balão passar, e os raios de sol ultrapassaram o buraco das árvores indo atingir os olhos dos garotos, e eles sentiram que iam ficar cegos, colocando as mãos no rosto para tampar a visão ardente. Nesse exato momento, os centauros perceberam o movimento e correram na direção dos dois com as flechas em mãos, mas não houve tempo de atirar, porque a mão do gigante fora mais rápida e atingiu os centauros de tal modo que eles voaram por metros longe dali.

- Obrigado Grope – agradeceu Harry depois, com os olhos brilhando em lágrimas.

- ARRÊ! – gritou o gigante em tom de cumprimento acenando para os dois encolhidos ali no canto.

Harry soltou Draco que escorregou pelo barro, e desequilibrou, caindo de quatro aos pés da árvore, sujando as mãos e vestes.

- Você o conhece – tossiu Draco com a voz trêmula – Você é amigo desse gigante? – ele levantou se apoiando no tronco da árvore, com uma expressão de nojo no rosto, e os cabelos loiros agora marrons, cheios de galhos e folhas caindo sobre seus olhos.

- Sim, ele é o irmão de Hagrid – suspirou Harry acenando para Grope que dava socos no peito e rugia como se fosse algum tipo de gorila, ou até mesmo o Tarzan, fazendo o local tremer levemente, e das árvores as folhas caíram com mais rapidez do que com uma ventania.

- Acho que é hora de voltar, Malfoy – lembrou Harry olhando em volta para verificar se a barra estava limpa – Estamos no território dos inimigos.

- Acho que torci o pé – reclamou Draco colocando as duas mãos acima do tornozelo – Está doendo pra caramba!

- Tudo bem, eu te ajudo – falou Harry solidário, não ia deixar Draco sozinho na floresta, apesar de ainda ser considerado seu pior inimigo.

Harry passou o braço pelos ombros de Draco e o ajudou a levantar do chão, andando nos mesmos passos que o garoto.

- Potter, pega a varinha de volta! – avisou Draco feroz – Para o caso de algum centauro aparecer...

- Bem lembrado – disse Harry que já havia se esquecido desse "mínimo" detalhe, meteu as mãos nas vestes e puxou o seu artefato de madeira.

- Você conhece a pior das maldições perdoáveis, não é?

- Malfoy! – reprimiu Harry achando que ele estava entrando em delírio, mas então riu, porque sabia que esse era somente um tipo de atitude de algum "Malfoy".

- Eu estou falando sério, Potter, antes a vida deles do que a sua.

- É, você tem razão – concordou Harry tentando andar mais rápido, já que estavam bem mais pertos do castelo e já podiam enxergar através das frestas os jardins de longe do castelo.

Em menos de meia hora de caminhada, eles já estavam atravessando os jardins atraindo olhares curiosos dos alunos que partiam para as aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas ou Herbologia.

- O Potter e o Malfoy!

- Juntos!

- Abraçados!

- Saindo da Floresta Proibida!

Harry não deu ouvido, e só na luz solar notou que suas vestes estavam rasgadas e seus braços estavam arranhados pelos galhos.

A parte mais difícil foi chegar com Draco até a enfermaria, passando por todas as escadas e lugares sendo apontados pelas pessoas e comentários idiotas e maldosos, assim que bateram na porta da enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey pareceu desmaiar de preocupação, e chorava com as duas mãos no rosto.

- Meninos! Vocês voltaram! Que bom! Que bom! Aonde é que eu estava com a cabeça! Por Merlin! O que eu fiz! Oh, Merlin é pai!

- Tudo bem, Madame Pomfrey, tudo bem, estamos bem – disse Harry soltando Draco e sentindo o braço arder por ter ficado nessa posição por muito tempo, sem o sangue circular dentro de seu braço – Trouxemos as folhas de urtiga!

Minerva e Snape saíram por trás das cortinas e estavam muito zangados, foram nas direções de seus alunos lhe aplicarem broncas que deixou Harry sem rumo, Madame Pomfrey pousava Draco em uma maca e ajudava a rançar as folhas de suas vestes.

- Foi a última vez que você aprontou, Potter, última vez, eu sei que foi pelo bem da Srta. Granger, mas não custava nada ter nos consultado, e acho que já estamos conversado, não é Papoula?

- Sim, sim – gemeu ela por trás do choro com as mãos no rosto – Eu prometo não fazer mais isso, foi a primeira e última vez.

Minerva deixou outro olhar severo escapar de esguelha e voltou para Harry.

- Eu não sei bem o que o professor Snape vai decidir o que acontecerá com o Sr. Malfoy, mas suas obrigações cabem a mim decidir, Potter, e você terá de cumprir uma semana de detenção, ouviu bem?

Harry concordou de cabeça baixa, não disse nada até a professora sair batendo os sapatinhos no piso da enfermaria, e fechar as portas. Olhou para o lado e viu que Snape ainda mantinha a voz firme com Draco, e desejou não ser ele naquele momento, pois o professor parecia enraivecido, mais pelo fato dele estar ajudando uma "sangue ruim" e ainda por cima, da grifinória.

- Madame Pomfrey, será que eu posso tomar um banho?

- Não, Sr. Potter, vou te segurar na enfermaria para tirar esses arranhões em seus braços, pedidos da escola, e não me olhe torto...

Harry pegou seu pijama bem dobrado nos pés da maca e foi para o banheiro tomar um banho e tirar todo aquele barro misturado com sangue pelo corpo, ficou por horas embaixo do chuveiro onde a água saia quentinha, e as cenas de hoje ainda passavam lentamente por sua cabeça. O rugido. As árvores sendo derrubadas. Ele puxando o Malfoy em sua direção. Grope dando um tapa no ar. Os cabelos perfumados de Draco misturados em seu nariz. Os centauros apontando as flechas em sua direção. Os raios de sol atingindo seu rosto. Tinha passado por tanta coisa...

Harry estava sentado, embaixo do chuveiro, vendo o mundo girar diante de seus olhos, decidiu que era hora de voltar para enfermaria ou Madame Pomfrey ia começar a gritar por ter dormido no banho, assim que abriu as cortinas viu uma figura branca saindo do banho também, com os cabelos encharcados, e a toalha enrolada na cintura, deduziu que fosse Draco já que Harry estava sem óculos.

- E então, quanto tempo de detenção? – perguntou Harry indo até a pia pegar seu conjunto.

- Acho que certas coisas não são do seu interesse, Potter... – retrucou Draco com sua voz arrastada, com um toque mínimo, de choro.

- Achei que fosse ficar tudo bem entre a gente...

- Não! Nunca seremos o que você está pensando! Não foi porque você salvou minha um centauro estúpido, isso não significada nada! – Draco alterou um pouco o tom de voz – Sim, obrigado por ter me salvado, mas isso não quer dizer que seremos amigos, até porque você me meteu nessa enrascada!

- E-Eu... S-só... – gaguejou Harry estupefato, esperava outra reação de Draco, sei lá, talvez amigável, Harry tinha ajudado o garoto atravessar a floresta com o pé machucado, havia salvado sua vida e simplesmente recebia um "obrigado" seco e forçado – T-tudo b-bem, não precisa falar comigo...

Draco abaixou a cabeça e entrou com suas roupas, fechando as cortinas, indo se trocar, Harry ficou algum tempo incrédulo, parado ali no mesmo lugar, mas então foi se trocar também, e quando voltou a olhar pelo banheiro, viu Draco jogando água no rosto e encarando seu reflexo no espelho.

- Quando meu pai descobrir...

- Seu pai não precisa saber – disse Harry prontamente.

- E você acha que o professor Snape vai ficar de bico fechado? – gritou Draco furiosamente voltando o olhar para Harry pelo reflexo no espelho.

- Você ainda tem chance de escolher, Malfoy, você ainda tem a chance de optar, Dumbledore com certeza te aceitaria numa boa, você sabe, não há com que se preocupar... Dumbledore tem reforços onde pode esconder você...

- Cala a _sua_ boca, Potter! – gritou ele segurando a pia com as mãos, e os dedos já estavam brancos de tanta força que ele apertava.

- Okay, eu não vou dar mais palpite em nada, mas a decisão está em suas mãos, Malfoy, e você pode mudar o seu destino, a sua vida, é só decidir pelo caminho certo – Harry abriu a porta para enfermaria e saiu jurando que escutou um lamento de choro vindo de Draco.


	10. Conversa particular

Capítulo 10.

Conversa particular.

Harry acordou no dia seguinte com um leve barulho incomodando seus ouvidos, em algum tipo de presente sendo desembrulhado, resolveu abrir uma frestinha de seus olhos e viu que o teto branco (da noite), agora totalmente dourado, iluminado pelos raios de sol, o que obviamente significava já ser dia, e provavelmente era um pouco tarde, e ele percebeu que além dos pacotinhos, havia uma conversa distante que estava se tornando bem próxima, e já era possível distinguir cada palavra do diálogo.

- Rony! – assustou-se ao ver o garoto ruivo parado no pé da cama com uma das mãos socadas dentro de uma caixa de sapos de chocolate.

- Harry! Você acordou! Que susto! – Rony deu um salto e foi parar do lado da cama de Harry, ele havia saído do caminho, e mostrou que conversava com Gina, minutos antes. A ruiva estava muito bonita, usava um arquinho florido na cabeça, e seus cabelos ruivos estavam bem penteados na medida dos ombros. Ela pareceu bastante surpresa também em ver o garoto acordado e foi do lado do irmão, puxando uma garota de cabelos loiros.

- Gina! Luna! Que surpresa! – disse ele sentando na cama e encaixando os óculos para enxergá-las melhor – O que fazem aqui?

- Viemos visitar você – falou Gina depressa – Hora do almoço, sabe...

- Ah, obrigado – disse agradecido, e mostrando uma risada querendo parecer simpático.

- Então é verdade mesmo, Harry? – perguntou Rony dando um soquinho fraco em seu ombro – Você e o Malfoy entraram na floresta proibida?

Harry concordou com a cabeça baixa, e desviou os olhos para os seus joelhos cobertos pelo lençol branco, tentou buscar com os olhos o garoto em uma das macas, mas Rony, Gina e Luna tampavam a visão.

- Ahh, fomos sim, mas ele foi obrigado, Madame Pomfrey disse que isso era serviço de monitores, então, ele não teve outra alternativa a não ser me acompanhar.

- A escola inteira está comentando! – falou Luna baixinho.

- Quase não acreditamos! – acrescentou Gina agarrada no braço de Luna.

- E como eles estão? – perguntou Harry notavelmente procurando por eles por cima dos ombros.

Gina e Luna não se tocaram, mas de qualquer modo, ficaram de lado para darem uma boa olhada no garoto deitado na maca, do outro lado da enfermaria, adormecido.

- Conversamos com Madame Pomfrey, ela disse que todos vão ficar bem...

- Inclusive Hermione? – perguntou depressa.

- Também – responderam os três juntos.

- Só que ela vai ficar mais um tempo – complementou Rony com as mãos no bolso, olhando para baixo – Madame Pomfrey disse que ela bebeu muita água... E pouco oxigênio...

- Nunca pensei em dizer isso, mas se não fosse pelo Malfoy... – acrescentou Gina trocando olhares com Luna que concordava com a cabeça.

- Não diga isso, maninha! – reprimiu Rony com um tom de voz severo – Malfoy sempre será nosso inimigo, entendeu? Nem pense que ele ficará do nosso lado.

Harry ficou assistindo a briga, sentado, sentiu-se desconfortável, voluntariamente ou involuntariamente, Draco demonstrou-se ciente de que estava ajudando o "lado de Dumbledore" nesses últimos tempos, ou melhor, nesses últimos dias. Teve que se intrometer no assunto, porque Rony já estava berrando com Gina quando ele acordou de suas interpretações.

- Não! Não! Gina! ELE É UM MALFOY!

- Não justifica, Ron! – retrucou Gina ficando furiosa – Ah, quer saber? Você é um retardado! – ela virou-se puxando Luna aos tropeços consigo – Vamos, Luna, deixa esse idiota!

Rony pareceu desconcertado depois disso, ficou um pouco sem graça, encarando as costas de sua irmã sair pelas portas da enfermaria, e quando voltou a cabeça para Harry, seus olhares se encontraram.

- Ela e o Dino terminaram, isso justifica o estresse!

- Ah! – exclamou Harry surpresa, sempre achou que Dino e Gina estivessem firmes – E por que eles terminaram?

- Não sei exatamente, você conhece, não é? Sangue de Weasley é quente!

Harry riu da piada.

- Harry, eu tenho que ir, agora à tarde temos aula da cebolão!

- Que cebolão? – perguntou Harry vendo Rony tomar distância, jogando suas vestes nas costas.

- Ahh, é o novo apelido da Sibila!

Harry riu novamente, seu melhor amigo era uma piada, literalmente.

Harry passou o dia quieto na cama sem poder contestar em nada, recebeu visitas de Gina mais tarde, só que em horários diferentes de Rony, o que indicava que continuavam brigados, quando era mais à noite, quase madrugada, Harry estava terminando de contar quantos pisos estavam enfileirados do chão ao teto, e sentiu que alguém se remexia na cama ao lado. Virou os olhos na direção, perdendo a noção da contagem e observando a pessoa que estava mexendo na cama, do jeito que estava, no mínimo a pessoa já estava acordada. Então, o lençol lentamente deslizou para o lado, metade foi caindo da cama, e assim, aterrissou no chão da ala hospitalar deixando o pijama de Draco amostra.

- Boa noite – cumprimentou Harry querendo mostrar que estava acordado.

- Ah, Potter, é você! Ainda continuo nessa chatice! – reclamou ele sentando na cama – Que droga!

- Madame Pomfrey disse que vai me liberar logo pela manhã, mal posso dormir!

- Ótimo, assim que amanhecer eu vou falar com ela também, agora, por favor, continue de boca fechada que eu vou tentar dormir – reclamou Draco pegando de volta o lençol e estendendo na cama.

Harry não disse mais nada, ficou observando o garoto dormir durante algum tempo, e logo sentiu seus olhos ficarem pesados, e assim, escorregou para dentro dos lençóis e sentiu que o sono estava chegando.

Acordou com um perfume de flores incomodando, ao olhar para o lado viu Gina trocando as rosas no criado-mudo, ao lado de sua cama.

- Obrigado – agradeceu dando um sorrisinho de lado.

- Por nada – Gina pegou as flores velhas e murchas e jogou na lixeira, Luna estava ao seu lado.

- E então, quando sai daí, seu _macaquinho_? – isso fez Harry dar uma longa risada.

- Só preciso pegar umas roupas e já estou descendo, que horas são?

- Quase oito! – disse Gina encolhendo os ombros – Esqueci o meu relógio em casa.

- Não, tudo bem, vou tomar um banho, trocar de roupa e já estou descendo, e se der tempo vou para aula.

- Rony me disse que a primeira aula de vocês, agora, é de Transfiguração.

- Deve ser interessante estar no sexto ano – comentou Luna com os olhos sonhadores na janela.

Harry e Gina riram, então ele se despediu com um aceno e foi no banheiro, fazer suas necessidades diárias e por fim, saiu trajando as vestes da Grifinória, apertando a gravata, com o cabelo todo molhado.

- As...sim... você... vai... ficar...gripado! – falou uma voz machucada vindo de algum lugar ali dentro na enfermaria, a voz falhava e era muito feminina, não podia ser Draco, e muito menos Madame Pomfrey. Então, seus olhos desceram para uma das macas ali adiante, e Hermione estava olhando na sua direção.

- Hermione! – gemeu Harry sentindo um arrepio pelo corpo e correu na direção da amiga, para lhe dar um abraço apertado – Que bom que você acordou!

- Vaso ruim não quebra! – resmungou com dificuldade.

- Não diga isso! Ah, que bom que você acordou, mal posso esperar para encontrar com o Rony e dizer isso.

- Ah, Harry, o que aconteceu, exatamente?

- Bom, você não se lembra de nada? – perguntou ele sentando na beirada da cama, contemplando o rosto brando de Hermione mexendo de um lado para o outro – Bom, na verdade, assim que você saiu do lago, você desmaiou! Então, o Malfoy trouxe você para a enfermaria.

- O Draco?

- Meu pai que não seria! – respondeu o garoto, arrogante de sua cama.

Harry e Hermione giraram os olhos na direção do garoto, ela que não conseguia se mexer muito bem, estava com a voz rouca, perguntou.

- Ele está fazendo o que aqui?

- Ah! Você vai ficar sabendo de tudo, prometo te contar todos os detalhes assim que você ficar boa, agora eu preciso descer, Hermione, senão vou ficar sem café-da-manhã.

- Okay, tudo... Bem... Eu vou ficar esperando visitas...

- Sempre que puder – disse ele agachando à medida do rosto dela e dando um beijo em sua testa – Espero que fique melhor rapidinho! Tchau, tchau.

Harry deixou a enfermaria um pouco mais feliz, agora que Hermione estava quase bem novamente, isso o deixou animado para um bom café da manhã, e sentiu-se feliz ao andar pelos corredores do castelo, notando que os alunos estavam em perfeita harmonia, e muitas vezes esqueciam de apontar em sua direção, talvez já estivessem acostumados com a presencia de Harry por aí.

Chegando no salão principal, onde as pessoas estavam contando fofocas ainda das férias, Harry avistou de longe o seu amigo Rony furtando comidas da mesa, e colocando nos bolsos, provavelmente para entregar ao amigo na enfermaria, Harry apertou os passos até ele.

- Já estou aqui.

- Harry! Que susto! – reclamou Rony ficando vermelho, de repente.

- Ah, por nada – Harry riu e sentou-se à mesa – Fico feliz em saber que você estava contrabandeando comida do castelo para o seu melhor amigo.

- Eu não estava contrabandeando, só, só... Em todo caso, você não precisa mais disso – ele arrancou a comida dos bolsos e começou a comer.

- Acabei de conversar com Hermione, ela já está bem melhor.

- Legal, as meninas estavam falando em visitar você agora de manhã! – falou com a boca cheia, engolindo tudo de uma vez.

- Se estiver falando da Gina e da Luna, elas estiveram por lá sim, agora pouco!

Harry desviou os olhos da comida e pode ver que alguém o encarava com ferocidade, Dino lançava um olhar assassino na direção de Harry, e parecia fazer de propósito para mantê-lo firme, Harry ficou um pouco sem graça por não receber nenhum tipo de cumprimento e perguntou discretamente o que estava acontecendo.

- Ah! Eles devem ter brigado por sua causa, não sei...

- Faz sentido – Harry sentiu a ficha cair – Bom, vamos, ou chegaremos atrasados!

Harry e Rony recolheram os materiais e os amigos da mesma série faziam o mesmo, Neville estava à procura de seu sapo, e os demais já ajeitavam tudo para a aula. Lilá e Parvati estavam carregando alguma coisa que parecia ser uma lista com nomes, elas ficaram para trás cochichando, quando Harry e Rony passaram por elas, foram chamados pelo nome:

- Harry! Ronald! – chamaram as duas encolhidas e cochichando entre risadinhas.

- Ahm? Oi Lilá! – respondeu Harry na direção dela – Oi Parvati!

- Ah, queríamos falar com vocês! – comentou Lilá ainda com a lista nas mãos andando ao lado deles.

- Tudo bem, temos uns três minutos ainda.

- Bom, é que como a Hermione está na ala hospitalar, e você sabe, ela é monitora, eu recebi uma tarefa no lugar dela, é que assim, Hogwarts está organizando algum tipo de desfile aqui no castelo, sabe, quer aproveitar os talentos naturais dos alunos e investir nessa carreira.

- Será que poderia falar na nossa língua? – perguntou Rony coçando a cabeça.

Lilá pareceu não gostar de ter sido interrompida de sua explicação, lançou um olhar mortífero para o garoto mas isso pareceu abalar, de alguma forma, porque ela foi mais direta e reta ao dizer para Harry.

- Bom, estão programando um desfile no castelo, onde serão eleitos dois participantes de cada casa, e assim competirão no desfile de formatura, no final do ano, os dois vencedores, um menino e uma menina, óbvio, irão fazer uma seção de fotos e cartazes, poderão competir também com outras escolas e fazer sucesso por aí, e então, o que acha de se inscrever?

- Seria interessante, mas não pra mim – comentou Harry – Na verdade, tudo o que eu menos quero é aparecer.

- Uau! Eu quero participar – comemorou Rony com os dois punhos no ar – Vai ser demais! Entra aê, Harry! – e deu vários soquinhos em suas costas.

- Não, obrigado, pode ficar famoso sozinho...

Rony riu enquanto Lilá apoiava a lista em seus cadernos e molhava a pena no tinteiro que Parvati segurava, então anotou.

_Ronald B. Weasley._

- E você, Harry? Aproveita e eu já coloco seu nome!

- Não, não, obrigado – respondeu envergonhado – Não quero mesmo fazer parte.

- Ah, tudo bem, você teria chance de competir na final – elogiou Parvati – Bom, se mudar de idéia nos procure até sábado!

- Okay, se eu mudar de idéia vou procurar vocês – respondeu Harry sorrindo – Agora vamos nos apressar ou Minerva vai "comer nosso toco".

Os garotos se apressaram para chegar à sala de Minerva que já estava lotada, mas por sorte, chegaram a tempo, pegaram as carteiras do fundo mas não reclamaram, as meninas não pararam de conversar durante o discurso de Minerva sobre os N.I.E.M's do ano seguinte, o que quase fez a professora dar uma detenção as duas.

Assim que a aula terminou, Harry e Rony deram uma escapada na enfermaria, contando com algumas passagens secretas para não se atrasarem para a aula de História de Magia.

- Mione! – exclamou Rony assim que entrou na enfermaria, olhando para os lados vendo se não havia sinal algum de Madame Pomfrey.

- Rony! – disse ela empolgada sentando na cama, estava bem melhor – E então, como estão?

- Melhores do que você, eu garanto – comentou Rony sorrindo na cama, recebendo uma cotovelada de Harry nas costas – Ai! Mas é verdade! Ai de novo!

- Não se preocupe – riu Hermione – Como estão as aulas?

- Ah, um saco como sempre, Minerva, eu não sei pra que está falando dos N.I.E.M's sendo que nem estamos no sétimo ano ainda!

Hermione riu quase gargalhando.

- Você não muda!

- Ah, certo, agora vamos Rony, ou o professor Binns vai tirar 10 pontos, e com a Hermione na enfermaria nós não podemos perder pontos!

Hermione riu e corou loucamente com o comentário de Harry.

- Ah, não fala assim!

- Vamos, vamos logo, Rony!

- Ah, okay, tchau Hermione, na saída você não escapa, vai ter que me aturar!

Hermione continuou rindo e acenando para os dois que saiam aos tropeços para a próxima aula.

Ela passou o resto do dia entediada e sem mais nada o que fazer, exceto tomando seus remédios nas horas certas, tentou azarar o relógio para que pudesse ficar menos tempo possível, mas foi flagrada no ato, e infelizmente teve a varinha recolhida pelo resto do dia, só então, resolveu tomar um remédio para dormir de vez, foi o que fez e só acordou no dia seguinte quando já era de madrugada, quando já era quase de manhã foi liberada por Madame Pomfrey, e disse que era melhor a garota dormir ao invés de ir às aulas, e ela estava liberada, apenas por hoje.

- Tudo bem, obrigada – disse sorridente se vestindo.

Hermione decididamente não estava pensando em faltar nas aulas, já tinha perdido matéria o suficiente e não podia dar-se por folgada justo agora. Os exames estavam próximos e ela não se perdoaria se tirasse nota mais baixa do que Excede Expectativas.

Quando deixou a enfermaria, os raios de sol já nasciam no fim do horizonte e ela resolveu passar na Sala Comunal para pegar alguns livros antes de descer para tomar café. Trombou com muitos curiosos pelo caminho, e percebeu que se não fosse mais rápida, perderia o horário das aulas, e resolveu que era hora das suas pernas (totalmente curadas) agirem novamente. E saiu desabalada pelos corredores do castelo.

Não teve tempo de matar a curiosidade das suas companheiras de quarto, apenas agarrou seus materiais e passou por elas segundos mais tarde, nos corredores, com os livros em mãos.

- ARÊ! – duas mãos muito violentas a jogaram contra a parede, fazendo raspar seus braços nas pedras frias, quase rasgando seu uniforme, ela sentiu os livros despencarem de suas mãos, e uma cor intensa no braço direito.

- Mas que dr... – ela não terminou a frase, virou-se e deu de cara com uma garota um pouco maior que do ela, vestindo um uniforme verde e com os cabelos amarrados.

- Começou bem o ano, heim, Sangue Ruim? – perguntou irônica, estava sozinha e com a cara de poucos amigos.

- Ah, é você – comentou Hermione passando a mão nos braços como se fosse repelir a dor que estava sentindo – Pensei que fosse alguma "pessoa".

Pansy pareceu ainda mais ofendida, Hermione agachou para apanhar os seus livros enquanto ela cruzava os braços e se aproximava com uma cara de quem ia enfrentá-la.

- Não venha com gozação pra cima de mim! – falou autoritária parando em frente a Hermione, parecendo um pouco mais alta do que o normal.

- Não quero machucá-la – retrucou Hermione contornando a garota com os livros no colo e saindo pelo lado – Vai jogar o seu quadribol e me deixa em paz!

Mas Hermione não chegou a dar mais de três passos, pois as mãos de Pansy grudaram em seu capuz e a puxaram com tudo em direção à parede, batendo com força suas costas contra as pedras frias.

Pansy a encarou com ferocidade e Hermione tentava se controlar para não meter um soco na cara da abusada, não valia a pena perder o seu cargo de monitora por uma briga tão estúpida com um "lixo" daqueles.

- Eu não terminei o que eu tenho para dizer!

- E eu não tenho tempo para te ouvir, tenho que estudar, ao contrário de você!

Hermione já escorregava a mão para dentro das vestes e voltou a caminhar normalmente, tentando fingir que nada tinha acontecido, Pansy pareceu perder um pouco de seu "posto" de mandona, e seguiu Hermione em passos rápidos.

- É o seguinte, eu sei qual é a sua garota!

Hermione suspirou, piscando fundo.

- Então, você sabe qual é a minha? – perguntou fingindo estar entendendo sobre o assunto, um pouco sarcástica.

- Eu sei que você está ficando próxima ao Draco para poder tirar informações sobre os Comensais da Morte, eu sei muito bem!

- Meu Merlin, quantas asneiras! – xingou Hermione virando as costas e decidindo ir por outro caminho, mas Pansy não se deu por vencida.

- Eu sei também que você quer que eu conte para o Sr. Malfoy o que está acontecendo, assim, o Sr. Malfoy irá castigar o meu Draquinho, e você sairá vitoriosa, eu sei muito bem qual é a sua!

- Olha, se você não se importa em calar a boca, porque hoje a minha cota de ouvir idiotices já ultrapassou da meta!

- E eu não vou cansar enquanto você não entender que eu posso acabar com você se continuar fazendo isso com o Draquinho!

Hermione achou que era melhor ignorar porque pelo visto ela não ia parar tão cedo. E deu certo, assim que virou o corredor, notou que não havia barulho de nada, ou seja, Pansy desistira de continuar seguindo-a.

Chegando no Salão Principal, ela teve a nítida impressão de que todos os olhares se direcionarem a ela, mas grande parte disso foi verdade, principalmente a mesa da Grifinória que o comentário era geral, ela continuou sorridente e foi se juntar ao Harry e ao Rony na mesa, abraçou os dois e sentou-se ao meio, Gina estava na mesa da Corvinal conversando animadamente com Luna.

- Ótimo – comentou Hermione vendo as comidas – Agora posso comer tudo o que eu bem quiser.

- E depois sou eu quem só pensar em comer – comentou Rony.

- Cala boca! – retrucou – Falando em "calar a boca", acabei de falar a mesma coisa pra Pansy agora mesmo, no corredor do primeiro andar.

- Por que? – perguntou Harry curioso.

- Ah, ela me encurralou na parede e disse para me afastar do Draco – Hermione decidiu cortar algumas partes para não se sentir tão humilhada na frente dos amigos.

- Hahaha – riu Rony – Como você quisesse alguma coisa com aquela bostinha de dragão oxigenada!

- Pois é – comentou Hermione lembrando que logo estaria em aula – A propósito, qual é a nossa próxima aula?

- Poções – comentou Rony amargo – Você podia ter tirado licença mais tarde na enfermaria.

- Isso não justifica – comentou a garota – Olha eu, estou com licença médica, posso faltar nas aulas hoje, mas não quero, sabe por quê? Porque poções é uma matéria tão importante quanto qualquer outra independente do professor que temos!

- Falou bonito agora – elogiou Gina aproximando da mesa.

Hermione girou os olhos para ela e retribuiu o riso, as duas se cumprimentaram e ela dividiu espaço com as garotas.

- Enfim, nós temos que ir, não quero perder pontos logo no meu primeiro dia de aula – comentou Hermione parecendo feliz e arrumando seus materiais, colocando a alça da mochila nos ombros que descia diagonalmente pelo corpo, segurando com duas tiras uma bolsa preta na altura de sua cintura.

- Ah, Hermione! – chamou Harry vendo a garota se afastar – Eu preciso conversar com você.

- A-agora?

- Er... Bem... Agora! Podíamos faltar na aula, eu não me importaria em ficar com uma falta.

- Ah, mas bem... Vejamos! Okay... – ela disse mesmo parecendo não estar certa sobre essa opinião – Já que não pode esperar, vamos agora...

Harry e Hermione acenaram para o trio na mesa da Grifinória e subiram correndo para a biblioteca onde ele achou que teria mais privacidade para uma conversa particular.

Ficaram em silêncio em todo o trajeto e entraram meio escondidos pela biblioteca com afinidade de não serem vistos pela bibliotecária que estava passando pano em alguns livros empoeirados no canto esquerdo do lugar, Harry e Hermione desviaram entre algumas fileiras e caminharem até o fim do corredor, empurraram um pouco uma das estantes com um "Vigardium Leviosa", e passaram pelo buraco, tendo em vista como uma mesinha secreta, cuja poucos alunos conheciam, apenas para conversas realmente particulares.

- Bom, sente-se – ofereceu Harry largando a mochila na mesa.

Hermione soltou outro feitiço para tirar toda a poeira do lugar, provavelmente não tinha sido usado desde o fim das aulas do ano letivo passado.

- Okay – e sentou-se largando a mochila na cadeira – Vamos conversar, então.

Harry sentou em frente a ela, e por um momento ficou encarando seus olhos naquela pequena escuridão, Hermione sentiu-se constrangida e resolveu pigarrear (não tão alto), apenas o suficiente para fazer Harry notar a presença de Hermione no lugar.

- Eu te chamei aqui porque queria falar sobre a noite em que tudo aconteceu...

- A noite da minha ferida?

- Exatamente.

Hermione piscou, com as duas mãos estendidas na mesa. Harry prosseguiu.

- Bom, você caiu de um dos barcos machucando a perna, então, o Malfoy resolveu te salvar, certo?

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- De qualquer forma, você sobreviveu naquele momento, mas o corte era muito profundo e trouxe os atuais prejuízos, e naquele momento você desmaiou!

- Ah! – exclamou ela pensando "Isso é bem óbvio!".

- Pois é, então, o Malfoy te carregou até a enfermaria, no caminho eu te encontrei e fui junto, chegando lá na enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey disse que você precisava de plantas curativas, e que no momento as prateleiras do castelo necessitavam das tais.

- Oh! – dessa parte da história ela já desconhecia.

- Até então, a chuva tinha piorado um pouco e a Madame Pomfrey nos disse que a única salvação era entrar na Floresta Proibida e buscar a tal planta.

- E-Eu não acredito! – falou ela esquecendo que estavam escondidos.

- Shi! – Harry pediu silêncio e continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido – Eu, claro, por ser seu melhor amigo, me encarreguei para essa missão, e também, Madame Pomfrey disse que pelo fato de Draco estar concorrendo à vaga de Monitor Chefe, ele deveria me acompanhar.

- E-eu não acredito nisso! – comentou ela mais baixo, com os olhos começando a marejar de lágrimas – V-vocês fizeram isso por mim!

Harry ficou desconcertado naquele momento, Hermione estava em lágrimas e se não fosse pela mesa que os separavam, ela com certeza já teria pulado em seu pescoço, mas ao invés disso, ele percebeu que se sentia bem assim, e com as duas mãos em cima da mesa, também, ele resolveu que devia apertar a mão de Hermione como consolo, ao invés do abraço, lógico. E foi o que fez.

Hermione que estava em lágrimas se sentiu um pouco mais confortável assim, e retribuiu o aperto de mão com força.

- E é o que todos estão comentando, nós, eu e o Malfoy entramos na Floresta, e quase viramos amigos! Um teve que ajudar o outro, e assim foram os dias lá dentro.

- Oh, Harry, eu nem sei como agradecer – ela afastou do garoto, levantou da mesa, contornou-a e pulou em seu pescoço – Obrigada mesmo, por tudo! Eu lhe devo a minha vida.

- Acha, imagina – respondeu sentindo Hermione exprimir sua cabeça no abraço.

Ela deu um beijo em seu cocuruto e secou as lágrimas.

- Eu ainda não estou acreditando, até o Malfoy entrou na jogada!

Harry deu uma risadinha sem graça, desejou não ter sido tão amigo de Draco assim durante aqueles dias na floresta.

Hermione deu um salto do lugar e encolheu a barriga, sem necessidade, para atravessar a estante de volta aos corredores da biblioteca. Harry encarou à cena, assustado.

- Aonde é que você vai?

- Preciso encontrar o Draco!

Harry, mais uma vez, desejou que Draco não tivesse o acompanhado no dia da Floresta. O porquê exatamente, nem mesmo ele sabia, mas alguma coisa o incomodava, e isso não era nada bom, porque ele já não sentia a mesma empolgação de antes!

* * *

**N/A: _Bah, sem o que dizer, apenas os meus agradecimentos para Taty que comentou no capítulo passado. Obrigado, e a fanfic não é slash não, eram apenas momentos em que Harry não acreditava estar virando amigo de Draco. Apenas isso. _**

**N/A2: _Será que é tão difícil deixar reviews? Pô... Xinga se for preciso, mas falem alguma coisa... bye ;x_**


	11. A tempestade

Capítulo 11.

Hermione desceu correndo às escadarias de mármore, suas sapatilhas nem tinham tempo direito de encostar-se ao chão, pois estava em uma velocidade incrível, sabia onde encontrar Draco, afinal, Pansy mesmo dera senha à garota no corredor minutos atrás, ela tinha dito que iam treinar quadribol, e obviamente, ele devia estar treinando com o resto do time no campo.

Ela atravessou o jardim, e os cabelos e as vestes esvoaçando levemente para trás, e virou-se para pegar o caminho em direção ao quadribol, ela não sabia ao certo o que estava sentindo até então, se era felicidade, orgulho do garoto, às vezes era os dois juntos, ela estava ajudando Draco Malfoy a "passar" para o seu lado, isso era um progresso com direito a troféu e tudo mais!

Mas ela não chegou até o campo, porque a turminha de sonserinos estava saindo da tenda, todos estavam ensopados devido ao banho que tomaram após o treino, e no meio dessa turminha, estava Draco, com os cabelos pingando pelas vestes, e Pansy com os braços atravessados em seu tronco como se fosse uma mochila, agarrada mesmo. E isso a incomodou, e ela parou de correr, de modo que os cabelos saltaram na frente de sua visão. Passando os dedos de leve para enxergar melhor o sorriso presunçoso de Pansy, Hermione agora mais do que nunca, chateada, afetada... Ela não queria sentir isso... E daí? Sempre foi óbvio o relacionamento de Draco e de Parkinson, por que isso... Agora?

- Ah, olha, a sangue ruim – comentou Pansy de leve no ouvido de Draco, Hermione fez a leitura labial de longe. Draco virou os olhos na direção de Hermione e seu sorriso deu uma sumida ao ver a cara de espanto da garota, mas voltou a postar o sorriso no rosto percebeu que ela estava incomodada com alguma coisa, não era bem incomodada, mas não era a expressão que ela mantinha nem quando eram inimigos.

- Olá Granger! – acenou Draco passando reto, carregando Pansy nas costas que acenava alegremente.

- Ah, oi Malfoy! – disse ela sem graça virando o corpo e os olhos para acompanhar o casal apaixonado.

Draco passou por ela, sem dar muita importância, e isso, por algum motivo ridículo, Hermione sentiu vontade de se chutar... Ela não sabia o que estava acontecido consigo mesma! Mas... De repente... Draco soltou Pansy... Alguma coisa apertada em seu peito levemente foi se soltando, e ela já podia voltar a respirar.

- Ah, Pansy, eu preciso trocar uma palavra com a Granger, a gente se encontra daqui alguns minutos, tudo bem?

- Você confia mesmo nessa sangue ruim? – perguntou Pansy amarrando a cara, Malfoy pediu para que ela continuasse o caminho com os demais que gargalhavam à frente.

Hermione sentiu todos os tipos de enzima afetarem o seu estômago de uma só vez, ela não estava acreditando naquilo, Draco estava dispensando Pansy para falar com Hermione. Isso era irreal demais para sua mentalidade...

- Então... Granger... O que faz aqui? – perguntou aproximando e jogando os cabelos molhados para trás de modo que não atrapalhassem a sua visão.

Pansy continuava a caminhar em passos lentos, lançando olhares ameaçadores na direção de Hermione.

- Ah... – ela juntou as mãos e ficou cutucando a unha, desviando os olhos para as mãos – Harry me contou que você me ajudou... No... No dia em que... Eu passei mal...

- Ah! Certo... Foi verdade... – falou lançando olhares em direção ao céu cheio de nuvens cinzas como se não se importasse muito.

- E, obrigada – disse ela sem jeito.

- Acho que só cumpri a minha obrigação de monitor – falou virando as costas e voltando a andar.

- Espere! – gritou ela, e ele parou. Ela não estava acreditando_ naquilo_.

- O que? – perguntou ele sem se virar.

- Mesmo que tenha sido apenas uma obrigação de monitor, obrigada!

- Ah, okay – suspirou ele fundo, assoprando a franja – Eu não queria me sentir culpado pela sua morte, foi isso...

- Ótimo, então... Era só isso que eu pretendia dizer, pode continuar andando...

Draco deu uma última olhada na garota antes de continuar a caminhar, Hermione queria se socar, e mordeu o lábio com força para não deixar escapar um gemido, seus olhos encheram de água, e ela já podia sentir que o sentimento que nutria por Draco, não era mais ódio, definitivamente, não.

E a chuva desabou.

Hermione não se manifestou, deixou que a água pesada caísse. E não demorou para que ficasse ensopada... Ela estava começando a chorar...

- Granger, você não vai voltar? – perguntou aquela voz, que a fez estremecer.

Ela já não enxergava absolutamente nada em sua frente, nada, nada, tudo estava muito cinza.

- Não sabia que você se preocupava com a minha saúde também – comentou ela irônica.

- Eu acabei de tomar um banho quente, não podemos ficar na chuva...Venha! A Cabana do grandalhão fica por aqui! – ele estava se referindo ao Hagrid.

Draco e Hermione não iam agüentar correr por muito tempo, seus ossos estavam congelando, e a chuva estava cada vez mais pesada, e deram mais alguns passos, subindo as escadinhas em direção à cabana do gigante.

Hermione foi a primeira a entrar, Draco parou na porta e disse.

- Não posso... Vou voltar para o castelo... – um raio tenebroso cortou o céu, causando arrepios.

Hermione tinha os lábios roxos e tremia incontrolavelmente, puxou o garoto pelas vestes para dentro da cabana e ele teve que se apoiar para não cair ao chão, Hermione fechou a porta atrás.

- É perigoso... Você pode não conseguir! – ela mal conseguia falar de tanto que tremia.

- E-eu não quero ficar aqui! – reclamou quase caindo no chão, sentia um certo tipo de nojo.

Hermione apalpou os bolsos e puxou a varinha, com três toques os dois estavam secos, porém, estavam ainda sonsos e em péssimo estado.

- Eu... Acho que vou desmaiar – disse a garota de lado na cama de Hagrid, mas se segurou.

Draco ergueu os olhos, não conseguia se mexer direito, seus ossos estavam duros, imobilizados.

Hermione continuou andando em direção às prateleiras.

- Hagrid deve ter algum medicamento... Alguma poção...

- Aonde ele está? – perguntou Draco com um pouco de receio.

- Provavelmente deve estar caçando na Floresta Proibida com o Canino...

Hermione estava começando a se sentir quente agora, seria febre?

Abriu as portas que davam acesso às panelas, investigou tudo com os olhos, e por fim não achou nada.

- Não... Hagrid não precisa disso quando se tem um sangue forte... Inibido a qualquer tipo de resfriado ou gripe...

- Ainda acho que devíamos voltar... – comentou Draco sentando na cadeira, sonso de tudo.

Hermione pegou a chaleira, pelo menos isso ele tinha. Esquentou um pouco de água da torneira, acendeu a lareira e em poucos minutos estavam aquecidos, tomando xícaras de chá bem quentinhas.

- Ah, obrigado Granger! – agradeceu Draco recuperando-se da cor roxa.

- Estava em débito com você... – comentou dando os ombros e observou a chuva lá fora, não dava para ver absolutamente nada.

- Pansy está me esperando...

Hermione por algum motivo, sentiu que de melhor, voltou a ficar pior.

- Vocês namoram há quanto tempo? – perguntou por curiosidade arriscando um olhar na direção dele... Seus olhares se encontraram por um milésimo de segundo que pareceram ser eternidades, ele olhava entre os fios de cabelos loiros que caiam pela sua testa.

- Nós nunca namoramos! – comentou dando os ombros e depositando a xícara de chá na mesa – A gente fica, se beija, se diverte... Mas no outro dia voltamos a ser somente amigos... E assim, segue-se a nossa rotina...

Hermione percebeu que algo não estava bem em si mesma, achou que se mudasse de assunto, seria melhor.

- São quase três horas... E Hagrid ainda não voltou...

- Provavelmente deve estar rolando na lama com aquele cachorro asqueroso!

- Não diga isso dele! – reprimiu Hermione abrindo as prateleiras a procura de comida – Caramba, o Hagrid não tem comida! Ele vive de ração...

- Sabe fritar ovo? – perguntou Draco chegando ao lado dela na pia.

Hermione olhou para ele, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Ah, é uma curiosidade – disse jogando sacudindo os ombros – Um dia você vai casar com o Weasley, não? Então terá que saber cozin...

- O que? – perguntou assustada segurando o cabo de uma panela na mão sentindo vontade de afundar aquilo na cara do loiro – Eu nunca vou me casar com o Rony!

- Que seja... Com o Harry então!

- HAHAHA! – Hermione riu forçadamente – Eu e o Harry só somos amigos!

- Isso não impede que dêem uns amassos, assim como eu e Pansy!

Hermione pensou "A conversa estava boa até agora...".

- A questão é o seguinte; você sabe ou não fritar um ovo?

- Arh... Er... Bem... Sei! – falou depressa não sabendo se deveria contar a verdade.

- Hm... Duvido...

- Tá bom, eu conto a verdade... Eu não sei fritar ovo, pronto!

Draco caiu na gargalhada.

- E você, sabe, por acaso? Filhinho do papai!

Draco mudou a expressão na hora.

- Não, mas é claro, eu sou homem!

Quem começou a rir agora, foi Hermione.

- Não seja machista! Claro, isso não justifica, você não sabe porque é um filhinho-de-papai que tem sempre alguém que possa fazer as coisas por você.

- Ah, qual é? Você também não sabe...

- Ah... Mas... Eu devo ser boa em alguma outra coisa...

- Nos estudos! – falou de supetão, e Hermione sentiu o coração parar de bater. Ele... Reconhecia o esforço da garota... Ele, ao menos, sabia... Que ela era inteligente!

- E você... – ela pensou antes de falar – No quadribol – e deu um sorriso, que ele retribuiu. Meu Deus, ela estava tendo uma conversa amigável com um inimigo!

- Ah... Malfoy, nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer... – comentou ela corando levemente.

- Isso o que? A gente conversar... Assim? – perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas e ela concordou com a cabeça antes mesmo de terminar a pergunta – É, eu também, Granger.

Draco deu um sorriso, Hermione sentiu os pés se perderem no chão, eles estavam virando amigos... Isso não era nada normal!

Ela parou para pensar o que achariam se os dois voltassem a Hogwarts dando gargalhadas.

Rony bravo: Você está confraternizando com o inimigo!

Harry fora de si: Hermione, o Malfoy? Você está andando com o Malfoy? Aonde foram parar os seus neurônios?

Pansy com cara de fresca: Pf... Ridícula essa sangue ruim.

E o que diria o próprio proprietária da casa se soubesse que os dois estavam mantendo uma conversa civilizada sob o seu teto? Provavelmente expulsaria Hermione dali.

Quando ela se deu conta do que estava acontecendo, Draco estava bem próximo a ela, eles estavam tão perto, que ela podia ouvir a respiração do garoto, e seu coração ficou descompassado, as pernas amoleceram e ela suspirou pensando no que realmente estava acontecendo... Ela queria aquilo, ela sentia isso... Não podia deixar para depois, para outro dia, era o momento certo... Não se desculparia nunca... Se virasse o rosto... Draco encurtou os passos ainda menos em direção a ela...

"Quem é que você quer enganar Hermione?".

Ela não queria admitir para si mesmo, mas seus impulsos estavam ficando fora do controle... Ela ia beijar Draco Lúcio Malfoy e era tudo o que queria realizar!

**N/A: **_Mayy, ameiii seu comentário, obrigado, bom, mas quero deixar claro que em vários momentos eu coloquei um "clímax" entre Harry e Hermione, mas pelo que percebemos a Hermione só tem relação com o Harry de amigo, e não passa disso! O Harry sim está "começando" a ficar afim da Hermione... Mas ela a partir desse capítulo, se descobre apaixonada por Draco Malfoy... E vice-versa... Ou seja, o Harry rodou (por enquanto), ainda temos muitos pergaminhos para as letras. _

_N/A2:Deixem mais reviews, é só clicar no botãozinho roxo... Pleaseeeeee!_


	12. Conversas alheias

**Capítulo 12.**

O fogo crepitando na lareira, Draco e Hermione estavam próximos demais uns do outro, os hálitos se cruzando no ar, os olhos fechados, e as mãos quase juntas, quando, o fogo foi varrido pelo vento que entrou abruptamente pela porta arreganhada da Cabana, isso assustou ambos, que se afastaram, assustados.

- Oh... Hagrid? – perguntou Hermione ao ver o vulto do gigante parado à porta, e a chuva despencando no fundo.

- Hermione? O que faz aqui, menina? – perguntou ele inocente, entrando todo molhado pelo lugar, esparramando água por todo o chão e sacudindo o guarda-chuva.

- Eu... – ela trocou um olhar rápido com Draco que segurava a borda da pia, tinha as pernas bambas – Eu estava vigiando o treino de Quadribol da Sonserina...

Hagrid fechou a porta, assustado e olhou para Hermione.

- O que? Desde quando você passou a se interessar por quadribol? – até então ele não tinha percebido a presença de Draco, provavelmente porque estavam todos no escuro.

Hagrid atirou um feitiço na lareira, acendendo o fogo de volta, e isso iluminou o rosto de Draco, e Hermione que abria a boca várias vezes em busca de uma resposta convincente.

- Malfoy? O que? O que ele está fazendo aqui...? – perguntou Hagrid assustado apontando o dedo grosso na direção do loiro.

- Ora, Hagrid... Ele é um sonserino! Estava jogando quadribol...

- Ora, digo eu, Mione, que história é essa de deixar essa gentinha entrar na minha cabana?

- Hagrid... Por favor... – pediu Hermione cautelosa, aproximando-se dele – Pode não parecer, mas o Malfoy me ajudou muito... Eu poderia ter morrido...

O gigante enrugou a testa, juntando as sobrancelhas, duvidoso.

- O que você quer, moleque? Você e seu pai sempre foram do contra...

Draco respirava fundo, olhando para o tapete, assustado, não compreendendo a sorte que tivera quando o fogo se apagou.

- Eu... Apenas, Eu apenas fiz o meu papel de monitor! – disse estufando o peito – Se você ainda não sabe, eu estou concorrendo ao cargo de Monitor Chefe e meu pai ficaria orgulhoso se eu o conseguisse...

- Ora, não seja ridículo! – disse Hagrid nervoso jogando cutículas de cuspe – Vocês, Malfoys, nunca se importaram com esse tipo de coisa... Eu conheço muito bem o seu pai, garoto!

Draco respirou fundo. Mais uma vez.

- Granger, pra mim já chega... Eu vou voltar ao castelo... – ele agarrou suas vestes jogadas no braço do sofá e abriu a porta, vendo pedras de gelo caírem do céu.

Hermione arriscou um olhar preocupado ao Hagrid antes de olhar com dó para Draco.

- Por favor, espera só mais um pouco – pediu ela ignorando o olhar de reprovação de Hagrid, mas ele virou as costas indo em direção à geladeira, procurar alguma coisa para comer.

- Granger, eu sinto muito, mas preciso resolver algumas coisas, a Pansy já deve estar sentindo a minha falta...

Hagrid fez um barulho de nojo.

- Okay... Eu vou com você, então – ela foi até o braço do sofá pegar suas vestes – Harry e Rony já devem estar preocupados...

Hagrid não opinou, estava um pouco zangado com a garota. Hermione virou-se para despedir, com um olhar preocupado.

- Eu sinto muito se você ficou chateado, Hagrid, mas... Bem, então, nos vemos outro dia... Tchau, tchau – disse acenando para suas costas.

- Tá – respondeu secamente.

Hermione olhou para Draco que segurava a porta, e disse.

- Corra, o máximo que puder.

- Sim, as damas à frente... – disse ele estendendo a mão.

Hermione sorriu, preparando-se psicologicamente para enfrentar toneladas de água em suas costas.

- E lá vamos nós... – e a garota pulou para fora da cabana, correndo como nunca, sentindo a lama grudar em seus sapatos, mas ela corria como nunca, sentindo um frio penetrante em seu corpo, seus ossos congelavam e pareciam travar, em menos de cinco minutos, estava ensopada, e corria, desesperada, quando sentiu os pés baterem violentamente contra alguma coisa dura, parecia ser algum tipo de pedra, mas a queda foi tão forte que a menina foi jogada de cara no chão, no meio do gramado molhado, cheio de lama.

- Droga! – xingou a garota tentando se levantar mas o seu pé doía muito, ela sentia que podia quebrar o osso se forçasse.

- Ah, não, Granger... De novo você está em perigo... – zombou Draco parando para ajudar a menina, colocou a mão na cintura dela e juntos ficaram de pé.

- Acho que torci o tornozelo... – reclamou ela olhando para os pés na chuva.

- Tudo bem, segura no meu pescoço – disse ele passando agachando.

- O que? Nãoooo... – ela gritou ao ver ele passando os braços pelas suas coxas e erguendo-a no ar – Malfoy, eu posso ir andando...

- Não interessa – disse ele seco – Eu vou te ajudar, mas só dessa vez, heim?

Ela riu e colocou as duas mãos no pescoço do rapaz, segurando com força.

- Não adianta correr, fiquei sabendo que quanto você mais corre, mais chuva você toma, sabia?

- Ora, Granger, agora não é o momento para falarmos sobre estudos, temos que chegar logo à enfermaria – disse ele andando rápido.

- Ah – ela mordeu o lábio vendo o perfil sério do rapaz – Obrigada por tudo, Malfoy...

Ele ficou sem jeito, corou levemente.

- Já disse, é a minha missão de monitor!

- Você poderia ter me ignorado, poderia ter me deixado morrer, e simplesmente você não seria culpado de nada... Passaria em vão...

- Se passasse em vão, eu não ganharia créditos com Madame Pomfrey.

- Pelo visto eu não sou a única pessoa inteligente aqui – disse ela rindo.

- Ora... Convencida... – continuou ele rindo.

Ela sacudiu os ombros.

- Você não se importa se nos verem assim?

Foi à vez do Draco sacudir os ombros.

- Eu não ligo. Desde que meu pai não fique sabendo – ao dizer isso eles tinham acabado de alcançar as escadarias que davam acesso ao Saguão de Entrada, as portas estavam encostadas, mas com um pontapé, Draco abriu e chegou ao saguão, pingando, como se tivesse saído de uma piscina.

O saguão parou, as pessoas e suas rodinhas viraram as cabeças em direção aos dois, havia poucas pessoas devido ao frio, mas as poucas que ali estavam, ficaram de boca aberta ao verem a cena.

- Pronto, seu trasgo ridículo, pode me soltar... – falou Hermione nervosa.

Draco entendeu o teatro.

- Não, apesar de não me agradar nem um pingo estar assim com você, sou ainda um monitor...

- Eu posso andar mesmo que o meu tornozelo esteja torcido – disse ela querendo deixar bem claro que não tinha condições de andar.

Draco ignorou, continuou subindo as escadas, deixando um rastro de água por onde passava, e as pessoas seguiam o trajeto com o pescoço.

Ao chegar na enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey começou a berrar com os dois, mas Draco a ignorou e depositou Hermione na cama.

- Ela precisa de cuidados especiais, acho que torceu o pé!

- Aonde já se viu? – perguntou ela histérica – Vocês dois. Assim! Por Merlin, devem ter pegado uma baita de uma pneumonia!

- Não ficamos o tempo todo na chuva, fizemos uma parada na Cabana do Hagrid – disse Hermione olhando por Draco, e seus olhares se encontraram.

- Ora... Deviam ter esperado a chuva passar...

Mais uma vez se entreolharam.

- O Hagrid não quis que o Malfoy ficasse em sua cabana.

- Ora essa... Ora... – resmungou Madame Pomfrey voltando com dois chocolates quente nas mãos – A função dele é professor e ajudar as pessoas, independente de que família elas pertencem... Vou conversar com o Alvo Dumbledore assim que possível... Aonde já se viu? Que barbaridade! Duas crianças na chuva...

- Não precisa, Dona Pomfrey, nós íamos voltar mesmo... – disse Draco virando as costas – Com licença, vou tomar um banho...

- Você não vai sair daqui! – berrou Madame Pomfrey – Pode usar o nosso banheiro, mas daqui você não sai! Eu preciso ver se está tudo bem com você.

- É claro que está, minha saúde está perfeita... – disse ele desanimado.

- Não interessa, pode usar nosso banheiro, mas daqui você não sai.

- Okay... Se é assim! – disse ele dando os ombros e indo para o banheiro da enfermaria tomar banho.

Depois de uma hora, os dois estavam abastecidos de comida e recolhidos em suas respectivas camas, e Hermione sentia os olhos pesando quando a porta deu um estralo e Harry, Rony, estavam parados, assustados.

- Hermione! – disseram juntos – Que susto!

Eles aproximaram, por sorte, Madame Pomfrey não estava ali para expulsá-los, tinha entrado para levar a louça suja.

- Parvati veio nos contar... – reclamou Harry chateado, talvez não tivesse gostado de saber depois de Parvati das novidades.

- Foi – disse Hermione sentada na cama, olhando para os dois.

- E essa não é a única novidade, Potter – cutucou Draco do outro lado da enfermaria.

- Cala a boca que eu não pedi a sua opinião! – devolveu Harry no mesmo tom de grosseria.

- Ora, ora, maus modos, Potter! Você não anda prezando a educação que recebeu dos seus tios trouxas?

- Eu mandei você calar a boca! – devolveu ainda mais bravo, trincando os dentes.

- Que gritaria é essa? – perguntou Madame Pomfrey aparecendo pelas cortinas cruzadas na porta, com um guardanapo nas mãos – Ei, isso é uma enfermaria! Sr. Weasley? Potter? O que fazem aqui? Xô, xô! – ela foi sacudindo o guardanapo – A srta. Granger precisa de descanso... O Sr. Malfoy também, xô.

Harry arriscou um olhar fuzilador por cima do ombro na direção de Draco, e foram jogados para fora, ele e Rony.

- Droga, eu preciso conversar com a Hermione...

Rony notou que Harry estava mais estressado do que o normal.

- Ainda tenho a capa de invisibilidade – disse pisando fundo indo em direção à sala comunal da Grifinória.

A chuva parou durante o restante do dia e só voltou bem tarde da madrugada, o que fez Hermione acordar assustada com o barulho de pedras na janela, Draco a olhava como se a observasse.

- Também acordou? – perguntou ela sem graça, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Na verdade, eu não dormi...

- Ham... Granger, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Ah... Pode – disse ela desconcertada colocando água no copo ao lado.

- Você e o Weasley já namoraram?

Ela riu com o copo na mão.

- Nunca! – ela levou a água até os lábios

- E com o Potter?

Hermione engasgou soltando todo o conteúdo pela boca.

- O que?

- É, o Potter nunca tentou te beijar, ou coisa parecida?

- Acho que não – disse assustada – Por quê?

Draco riu, jogando as cobertas para longe dos pés.

- Não sei, tenho a ligeira impressão de que ele não quer ser só seu amigo.

- Deixa de bobagens, Malfoy! É lógico que somos somente bons amigos – disse chacoalhando os ombros e sentando na cama – E eu nunca ficaria com o Harry... Você sabe... Ele é meu amigo...

Draco riu pelo nariz, cruzou os braços e foi ver o céu escuro pela janela.

- Não sei, vocês formam um belo casal, até.

- Deixa disso, Malfoy, é sério! Nós somos somente amigos, por favor, não pense outra coisa... Eu nunca ficaria com o Harry...

- Nunca? – perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha e outra não.

- Sim, nunca, nós somos só amigos e amigos não beijam na boca, sabe...

Draco riu novamente.

- Sei lá, e se um dia ele dizer que está apaixonado por você?

- Acho que eu ria da cara dele.

- Ué, por quê?

- O Harry é como um irmão para mim. Assim com o Rony!

Hermione estava de pé, com os pés descalços, olhando a figura de costas de Draco. Ouviu passos.

- Harry? – perguntou assustada. Não era possível, será que ele tinha ouvido toda a conversa?


	13. Na calada da noite

**Capítulo 13.**

- Harry? – repetiu assustada.

A porta se abriu e fechou em poucos segundos.

- Ora! – disse ela lançando um olhar zangado ao Draco – Eu já volto!

E saiu da enfermaria atrás de Harry.

- Ei, Harry, será que você poderia sair debaixo dessa capa estúpida e conversar?

Ele ouviu suas palavras.

- O que você quer, Hermione? – perguntou aproximando dela e encarando-a com severidade.

- Ora, você estava ouvindo a nossa conversa! E isso é feio, Harry! Você sabe...

- Eu não estava ouvindo sua conversa, eu só cheguei no momento errado, e aliás, muito errado pelo ponto de vista, porque em poucos minutos você estaria atacarrada com o Malfoy! – disse furioso, segurando a capa com força.

- Não diga isso, Harry, você sabe muito bem que nada disso aconteceria – e ela parou por um milésimo de segundos sentindo a cabeça rodar ao pensar sobre isso – Não seja infantil e dramático, Harry! Você sabe muito bem que nada disso aconteceria...

- Tudo bem, não é da minha conta se você anda se agarrando com o Malfoy ou com qualquer outro sonserino, eu sou seu amigo, como você disse, e meu dever é alertá-la que tipo de pessoa você está lidando e...

- O Draco mudou – disse ela subitamente encarando os próprios pés.

- O que? – perguntou parando, extasiado – Como é que é?

- É sim, Harry, o Draco mudou e muito!

- Quer dizer que até de Draco você está chamando o vagabundo sonserino? – perguntou aproximando com os olhos cerrados – Por favor, Hermione, não...

- Harry, se você continuar xingando-o assim, eu sinto muito, mas eu não vou suportar... – disse ela suspirando fundo e cruzando os braços – Quando estiver menos estúpido me procure, quero ter uma conversa com o verdadeiro Harry e não aquele que escuta conversa por trás da porta!

Ela virou as costas e saiu andando, descalça, de volta à enfermaria.

- Não seja injusta, Hermione! Você sempre esteve do nosso lado, o que é que está passando pela sua cabeça agora? – perguntou ele nervoso – Por que tudo isso? – perguntou com as mãos tremendo, seus olhos tinham lágrimas.

Hermione virou para comparar à voz de choro do garoto a sua expressão e não se enganou em ver seus olhos brilhando em lágrimas, ela se sentiu imediatamente culpada por tudo aquilo.

- Há! Harry, não é nada disso que você está pensando, de verdade... Nós somos somente amigos, você sabe! Como eu e você?

Ele aproximou.

- Então, isso é uma indireta, mesmo, de que você não teria coragem de tentar nada comigo, assim, nada mesmo?

Ela se sentiu ainda mais culpada, mas pelo menos os olhos do garoto voltaram ao normal.

- Eu não estou entendendo – disse óbvia.

- Vou ser objetivo já que deseja – disse ele engolindo a voz e voltando a falar normal – Você tem certeza que entre a gente pode não rolar nada?

- Ora – disse ela corando de leve – É meio que óbvio, não é, Harry? Nós sempre fomos amigos, todos esses anos, eu estive ao seu lado te ajudando, te aconselhando e...

- E você achou que esse tempo todo nós cresceríamos como amigos? Ah, claro, você sempre achou que provavelmente seríamos nós três sempre amigos, com nossas vidinhas coloridas, eu, você e o Rony!

- Harry, nunca cheguei a me ver como sua namorada, ah, claro! Talvez você não esteja vendo como o Profeta Diário no Torneio Tribruxo, tirando isso...

- Hermione, até Rita Skeeter conseguiu enxergar que entre a gente não rola só amizade... E eu andei pensando durante todo esse tempo, o ciúme adoidado de Cho e tudo mais... E Hermione, não vejo outra saída, a não ser me render a isso! Hermione, eu estou gostando de você, de verdade.

Hermione ficou parada por algum tempo, olhando o garoto que há meia hora estava gritando pelos corredores escuros e agora estava sendo doce e gentil, declarando-se. Sim, Harry James Potter estava se declarando para Hermione Jane Granger no meio da noite, dizendo todas as palavras que podia encontrar para o que estava passando.

- Harry... Eu não quero te magoar, mas... Eu não gosto de você! Sinto muito...

Ele não abaixou a cabeça.

- Acabei de tirar essa conclusão... Confesso que estou muito aborrecido, porque sempre achei que entre a gente podia ser tudo perfeito, andei sonhando com você ultimamente, e sempre vejo você ao meu lado, como uma garota perfeita, que além de me apoiar, me ajuda, todos os dias, é a garota perfeita para o meu todo sempre.

Hermione sentiu-se emocionada, Harry estava sendo muito romântico e isso mexeu com o seu interior, mas sabia que no fundo de tudo, ele era apenas um grande amigo e nada mudaria.

- Eu lamento Harry, lamento mesmo pelo que está acontecendo, se eu sou burra o suficiente para não perceber o quanto você é especial para mim, também, mas, é a verdade e eu não posso fugir disso, eu não gosto de você, a não ser como amigo!

- É, tudo bem... – disse ele abaixando a cabeça e colocando as mãos no bolso – Eu acho que então disse tudo o que eu tinha para dizer, não me resta mais nada a falar... E obrigado por ser sincera e não machucar os meus sentimentos.

- Ah, a sinceridade não tem que ser levada como um agradecimento, Harry, ela é dita por obrigação.

Harry sorriu como resposta, ela devolveu o sorriso.

- Espero que isso não afete a nossa amizade.

- Não afetará – confirmou Hermione rápida até demais – Eu prometo.

Harry sorriu ainda mais.

- Como você está? – perguntou carinhoso e preocupado.

- Bem acompanhada, eu diria – brincou rindo.

- Não seja ingênua – disse ele rindo também – Estou falando depois do seu tornozelo.

- Ah! Não se preocupe – disse apontando para as bandagens no pé – Vão ficar curados em breve. Acho que quebrei o recorde de visitas na enfermaria em tão pouco tempo.

- Calma, ainda não voltei a jogar quadribol... – respondeu brincalhão – Vamos dar uma volta?

- Ah, não sei se posso, sabe... – disse indicando a enfermaria com a cabeça – Se ela aparecer e não me achar lá, você já sabe, vai acordar o castelo inteiro...

- Entendo – riu ele com as mãos no bolso – Então só me resta a subir para o meu quarto depois de tudo o que aconteceu...

- Pode ficar mais um tempo na enfermaria se quiser – disse educada.

- Não, obrigado, não me acostumei com a idéia de que você e o Malfoy estão bem mais próximos agora.

- São coisas da monitoria! – justificou ela sacudindo os ombros.

- Espero que seja mesmo – sibilou mais para si mesmo do que para ela – Bom, então, vou subir, boa noite.

- Boa noite – respondeu agradável dando as costas e caminhando pelo sentido oposto.

Ao entrar pela enfermaria deparou-se com Draco de braços cruzados, com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Entonsce... Isso que dá ter namorado ciumento!

- O Harry não é o meu namorado – disse segura sem olhar em sua direção.

- Admita, Granger, vocês estão quase ficando!

- Ora, ficando, ficando! Isso não é palavra que se entre para o meu vocabulário, Malfoy, sou uma menina de respeito, ok? E se não se importa em que eu diga a verdade, eu não estou "ficando" com Harry nenhum! – e arrumou os lençóis para voltar a dormir.

- Tudo bem, Granger, não está mais aqui quem falou – disse ele virando as costas e caminhando para a sacada da enfermaria, havia parado de chover.

Hermione ficou curiosa, calçou seus chinelos de pano e foi atrás dele. Estava com os braços apoiados no cimento da sacada, olhando o lugar no fundo.

- Gosta da lua, é?

- Nem tanto.

- Sabia, Malfoys não gostam de apreciar a natureza – cutucou a garota dando um peteleco em uma gota de orvalho.

- Hmpf! – resmungou pelo nariz.

- De qualquer forma, a lua é algo que todas as pessoas deviam se admirar, sabe, é tão bonita – disse contente olhando o brilho de seu luar – Embora tenha a aparência enganosa, e muda quatro vezes ao mês... Sabe, Malfoy, ela combina com a sua personalidade!

Hermione riu ao ver a cara de zangado do garoto.

- E você combina com o sol, de tão gorda que é! – respondeu por responder.

- Oh! – gemeu ofendida – Você me acha gorda? – disse ela olhando para sua barriga, que na verdade não havia nada de gordura – Sério?

Ele não respondeu.

- Seja sincero, Malfoy!

- Tudo bem, Granger, eu vou ser sincero, eu não te acho gorda, foi apenas um modo de me defender, certo?

Ela suspirou aliviada e ficou olhando seu perfil branquelo, iluminado pela luz do luar.

- Está um pouco frio, não acha?

- Você não é obrigada a ficar aqui fora – respondeu, apático.

- Seu grosso! Eu vim saber o que estava acontecendo, você ficou irritado de repente! A presença do Harry te irrita tanto assim?

- Não é mais o Potter... É o jeito que ele te olha!

Ela riu.

- Não sabia que você sente ciúme do jeito que o Harry olha pra mim!

Draco riu pelo nariz.

- Não quis dizer isso, Granger!

Ela não se sabe como, se achou no direito de puxar o queixo dele, fazendo seus olhares ficarem frente a frente, na verdade, ela nunca soube de onde tirou essa coragem, mas havia feito e agora estavam bem mais próximos do que um segundo antes.

- Admita, Malfoy, está com ciúme do Harry!

- Não, não é ciúme... – suas palavras pareciam perdidas.

Um vento gelado passou por eles, Hermione ficou toda arrepiada.

- Draco... Seus olhos estão cinzas! – disse ela boquiaberta, observando-o bem fundo.

- Er... E sua boca... Nunca esteve tão linda – e isso foi tudo o que disse antes de dar um pequeno passo na direção de Hermione, foi o suficiente para que suas cinturas ficassem coladas, e que trocassem calor mais de perto, suas mãos enroscaram na cintura de Hermione, e ele sabia que isso só podia ser um sonho...

- O que é isso? – perguntou assustada ao se afastar, tocando os dedos de leve nos lábios – Por que você me beijou? – seus olhos quase saltavam.

- Ora, são coisas da monitoria, Granger!

- Cachorro... Você escutou! – disse ela apontando o dedo na cara dele de modo engraçado, ela estava vermelha.

- Granger, vamos esquecer um pouco do mundo que está em nossa volta? – perguntou Draco doce, voltando a olhar no fundo de seus olhos.

- Não. Não, Draco, isso não é certo. – respondeu virando o rosto e voltando a caminhar para enfermaria...


	14. Correntinhas

**Capítulo 14.**

- Bom dia, Srta. Granger – disse Madame Pomfrey enfaixando seu pé.

- Ah... – ela esfregou os olhos e sentou na cama – Bom dia – e se lembrou que estava na enfermaria de fato, esfregou os olhos, para enxergar Draco melhor, e pode ver sua cama bagunçada e vazia. Foi aí que Hermione se lembrou de tudo o que tinha sonhado, que Harry havia entrado na enfermaria, eles brigaram, então, ela saiu na sacada atrás de Draco e eles acabaram se beijando. Isso teria sido mesmo um sonho? – Cadê o Malfoy?

- Acordou cedo e pulou da cama.

Hermione tratou de se vestir assim que Madame disse que estava liberada e precisava trocar as bandagens diariamente.

- Tudo bem, Madame Pomfrey, obrigada – disse ela sorrindo e apoiando o pé com firmeza no chão – Eu passo aqui amanhã então.

- De nada, Srta. Granger – acenou Madame Pomfrey virando as costas, e Hermione abandonou a enfermaria indo para a biblioteca pegar alguns livros antes de ir para o Salão Principal.

Ela, sabe-se lá o porquê, queria chegar o quanto antes ao Salão Principal, não estava com muita fome, mas talvez fosse a saudade e a ansiedade de reencontrar os seus amigos, outra vez, poder sentar na mesa com eles e tudo mais.

E ao sair da biblioteca com a mochila ainda mais pesada do que de costume, encontrou com os gritos de Rony no corredor.

- Ei, Hermione, por onde andou? – perguntou contente em vê-la.

- Olá Rony, ah, eu só estive passando um tempo na enfermaria, creio que o Harry já deve ter comentado, não?

- Er... Bem... Deve ter falado – disse distraído, jogando os cabelos ruivos para trás para não tampar sua visão – Afinal, a gente não tem conversado muito.

- Por que não? – perguntou ela preocupada.

- Ele anda meio ocupado correndo atrás do Quadribol e tudo mais, e anda estudando para valer também.

Hermione riu, sacudindo os ombros.

- Quem diria, não? Harry!

- Pois é, mas acho que ele está fazendo isso só para não ficar de recuperação, de fato, você sabe com as médias dele andaram ruins.

- É, ele comentou – disse ela disfarçando o olhar para os sapatos – Vou ver se posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa.

Eles desceram conversando pelo Salão e encontraram Harry e Simas com os uniformes de quadribol.

- Nossa, você já treinou? – perguntou Rony boquiaberto – A que horas você anda levantando?

- Cinco horas da manhã? – arriscou Gina chegando sorridente também vestindo o uniforme – E qual é, maninho? Você também deveria acordar mais cedo...

- Eu tentei – disse Harry sacudindo os ombros – Mas você me disse um monte de palavrões e eu achei que era melhor deixá-lo lá então.

Rony corou de leve, e Hermione chegou logo em seguida.

- Desculpa, tive que confiscar isso de uns terceiranistas – disse mostrando alguns iô-iôs.

- Hermione! – exclamaram a turminha da mesa – Há quanto tempo! – disseram animados.

Eles riram ao ver os objetos nas mãos de Hermione.

- Não acredito que mal começou a segunda semana e você já andou implicando com a molecada? – perguntou Harry a Hermione que sentou ao seu lado.

- Faz parte das regras de monitores, e por falar nisso, eu preciso conversar com a Lilá sobre a tal festa de final de ano que estão preparando.

- Ah! É verdade – lembrou Harry – Vamos mesmo ter umas competições aqui em Hogwarts, vai ser bem legal, até desfile eles andaram colocando.

- E você se inscreveu, não é mesmo? – perguntou Hermione cortando o pão ao meio.

- Não, não é o meu forte – comentou sem graça vendo Rony sentar ao lado da irmã, discutindo.

- O Malfoy disse que ia participar – comentou ela inocentemente passando manteiga no pão, arriscando uma olhar de leve por cima do ombro tentando enxergar algum sinal de Draco na mesa.

Harry virou o rosto tentando não vomitar no prato.

- Você esteve na enfermaria ontem, não esteve? – perguntou ela querendo saber se a noite passada não tinha sido apenas um sonho.

- Ah... – ia dizendo.

- Ei, Harry, me passa a cesta de pães! – pediu Gina.

- Claro, aqui está, Gina – disse ele erguendo a cesta até ela – Bom, vou subir para tomar um banho, nos vemos na aula de Transfiguração – disse acenando aos demais.

Ele levantou da mesa e ao sair do Salão Principal deu de cara com Parvati e Lilá em meio às risadinhas habituais de fofocas.

- Ei, garotas, ainda estão aberta as inscrições para o tal desfile? – perguntou tentando parecer natural e não zangado.

- Estão sim, Harry – disse Lilá meio corada – Mudou de idéia, claro né? Se eu fosse você já teria me inscrito sem pensar duas vezes.

- Ah, tudo bem se você por o meu nome na sua lista?

- Claro, sem problemas – disse ela apertando com firmeza a alça da mochila – Assim que eu tirar a pena e o pergaminho da minha bolsa, eu coloco. Bom, nos vemos mais tarde, temos que tomar café.

- Até mais! – acenou Harry pulando para os andares superiores.

Durante a semana não houve muitas surpresas, talvez exceto que, Hermione ainda não descobrira ao certo se tudo fora um sonho ou não, tinha vontade, mas não queria conversar com Draco sobre isso, porque a resposta poderia ser constrangedora ou poderia passar mais vergonha ainda se aquilo tivesse sido somente um sonho bobo e sem sentido. E não conseguiu intervalo para conversar a sós com Harry, uma vez que ele sempre estava acompanhado de Rony, ou Simas falando sobre o quadribol e seus planos estúpidos para ganharem aquela maldita taça. Hermione certamente não sabia como eles poderiam ser tão idiotas a ponto de passarem o dia inteiro falando só sobre aquilo, mas enfim, engolia quieta, voltara com o seu cargo de monitor e a única coisa que precisava se focar era em convencer o maior número, possível, de pessoas para participar do desfile em Hogwarts, que haveria no final do ano.

Hermione recuperou o seu ar de "garota estudiosa" e voltou a se enfiar nas bibliotecas todos os dias, às vezes na companhia de Harry e sempre gostava de ajudá-lo com as lições e tudo mais, de fato, estava produzindo algum efeito, porque durante as aulas de Feitiço e Transfiguração, ele conseguiu produzir feitiços que trouxeram quase 50 pontos para Hogwarts em apenas um dia, e isso era mais ou menos em média o que Hermione conseguia por dia também.

- Fico contente em saber que suas notas estão subindo – disse ela animada em uma dessas noites na Sala Comunal – Eae, você tem treinado bastante, não é mesmo?

- Sim, muito – disse ele com um sorriso cansado – Quero levar a taça de quadribol esse ano, quero mostrar que sou um ótimo capitão.

Hermione retribuiu o sorriso.

- Escuta, Harry... Você... – ela não sabia como puxar o assunto sobre aquela noite na enfermaria – Ficou tudo bem com você depois daquela noite na enf...

- Harry! – chamaram os demais aproximando em um grupinho – Vamos, estamos descendo para o campo – disse Gina.

- Claro, você não se importa de subir sozinha, Hermione?

- De modo algum, Harry, pode ir lá – e acenou sorridente.

Harry ficou encarando suas costas, vendo a garota sumir antes de ser puxado em direção ao campo de Quadribol.

- Você está mesmo apaixonado por Hermione, não é? – perguntou Rony de cueca vermelha, sentado em um dos bancos do vestiário, calçando as meias.

- Acho que sim – resmungou meio bobo passando as fitinhas amarelas pelos botões de seu uniforme – E você, como está?

- Er, bem, oras!

- Eu pergunto se está afim de alguém! – justificou Harry fazendo cara de der.

- Arh... Bem... Não! – disse ele parando na pia, pensando sobre esse assunto.

A porta se abriu, Luna entrou toda agitada com seus cabelos loiros e mal cortados pulando.

- Ei, ah, olha, sua cuequinha vermelha – disse ela apontando para Rony e rindo – Não se preocupe, eu também tenho uma! Roubei do meu pai!

- Estamos em um vestiário masculino, Luna! – retrucou Rony furioso e vermelho.

- Não importa, não vim falar com você e sim com o Harry – disse ela virando o rosto para ele – Então, a Gina mandou perguntar se eu posso assistir aos treinos, já que você é o capitão.

- Ah... Claro, eu deixo sim – disse pensando que Luna provavelmente não entenderia nada por menos tapada que fosse em qualquer outro aspecto.

- Eba! – gritou ela agitando os braços no ar e saindo do vestiário.

Rony ficou vermelho o tempo todo, sem graça.

- Essa menina é maluca! Inteiramente maluca!

- Será? – respondeu Harry irônico – Mas de fato, essa cuequinha vermelha é uma fofura – brincou pegando sua vassoura – Vamos, temos muito o que treinar!

E saiu do banheiro.

- Oras! Eu gosto dela! – resmungou Rony furioso assim que bateu a porta.

A manhã seguinte trouxe muita chuva no castelo, de modo que eles tiveram que vestir capas para as aulas de Hagrid, e mais tarde, durante a aula de Transfiguração, a professora Minerva explicou tudo sobre a festa de desfile que estava aproximando, sobre o campeonato da Grifinória e tudo mais. E que seria um sucesso se todos colaborassem, dizendo também que ficou realmente satisfeita com o número de pessoas que queriam participar, mas apenas algumas seriam selecionadas, sendo assim, dispensou os alunos que não queriam participar, e os que já estavam, de fato, desclassificados, como Neville e outras duas garotas da Corvinal.

- Excelente, então a nossa turma está formada! – disse ela após fechar a porta – Gostaria que vocês pegassem suas carteiras e fizessem um círculo no meio da sala, assim, vamos expor nossas idéias e opiniões para a festa.

Foi a aula mais divertida que tiveram durante o ano todo, todos ergueram as mãos para expressarem suas opiniões sobre a festa, qual seria o tema, as roupas, as músicas e tudo mais, foi super engraçada também e os alunos conheceram o lado "juvenil" de McGonagall.

- Então, estamos esclarecidos? – perguntou ela vendo que faltava pouco para as aulas acabarem – O grupo da decoração está tudo certo? O grupo das roupas também? O pessoal das músicas? Ok, tudo formado?

Todos assentiram.

- O tema da festa sugerido, também teremos roupas nesse estilo, foram vários, mas apenas um poderá ser escolhido, e faremos a votação na aula do professor Flitiwinck, okay? São os seguintes temas: Festa Árabe, Festa Caipira, Festa do Hawaii, Festa Formal.

O burburinho começou mas apenas com um grito de Minerva, tudo voltou a ficar em silêncio.

- Ótimo, durante esse intervalo de aulas vocês podem decidir, escrevam em um pergaminho suas preferências e atrás coloque o nome de sua casa, entreguem ao professor Flitiwinck. E cada Casa terá um tema, já que as festas serão em dias diferentes.

A sineta tocou e os alunos ficaram ainda mais excitados, combinando um meio de votação rigoroso para que assim pudessem ficar com o melhor tema, logo que chegaram na Sala de Feitiços, entregaram os pergaminhos e o professor anão fez a contagem juntamente com os alunos, e no fim da aula, deu os resultados:

- Não é o resultado definitivo, porque ainda temos que fazer as votações com as outras salas, mas nessa sala permaneceu o seguinte resultado:

Corvinal: Festa Árabe.

Lufa-Lufa: Festa Caipira.

Sonserina: Festa Formal.

Grifinória: Festa Hawaii.

A maioria comemorou, e logo estavam jantando, todos felizes e comentando sobre as festas que estavam próximas.

- Correm boatos que a da Grifinória será no Natal – comentou Simas excitado – Da Lufa-Lufa será no dia dos namorados, da Corvinal na páscoa e Sonserina no dia das bruxas, será realmente excitante, não é mesmo?

Mas talvez isso fossem apenas boatos. Ou não.

Por fim, a semana transcorreu normalmente, Hermione, como nunca, estava com a agenda cheia de reuniões com os monitores e os diretores de suas casas, e para sua (in)felicidade, Malfoy estava em todas elas.

- Olá Malfoy – cumprimentou ela ao chegar em uma das reuniões e sentou em sua cadeia como habitualmente fazia.

- Olá Granger, não trouxe o Weasley, seu namorado?

- Ele não é o meu namorado, mas se te interessa tanto assim, ele vem mais tarde – respondeu seca vendo a sala vazia – E se eu fosse você, por sinal, fechava o seu bocão porque eu não pretendo perder meu tempo precioso discutindo com você!

- Ótimo, prometo não dizer mais nada.

Ela concordou colocando a mochila em cima da mesa e tirando alguns pergaminhos com as suas idéias. Dez minutos se passaram e nada de ninguém aparecer.

- Será que o horário está certo? – perguntou ele olhando no relógio.

- Eu nunca me enganaria com o horário de uma reunião, Malfoy – disse ela digna mas ao mesmo tempo duvidosa A não ser que trocaram o horário e não nos avisaram!

- Pf...

- E... Malfoy, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Pode – respondeu seco.

- Ahm... Aquela noite... Er... Bem... – pausa para o rosto vermelho de Hermione que desviou tentando lançar um olhar à chuva – Na enfermaria... Ela aconteceu de verdade?

Draco ficou branco, meio mudo.

- Claro que aconteceu, oras... Quase peguei uma pneumonia!

Ela corou ainda mais, só que dessa vez teve coragem de olhar no fundo de seus olhos.

- Eu falo do beijo! – as palavras saíram com mais pressa do que ela tentava controlar.

Ele ficou ainda mais branco, como se fosse sumir.

- Er... Aconteceu, mas eu preferia que não tivesse acontecido – disse ele passando por ela, e indo até o estoque.

Hermione ficou aliviada e ao mesmo tempo tentando distinguir se o salto que seus estômagos davam era sinônimo de uma comemoração.

- Temos suco de abóbora, você quer? – perguntou ele.

- Não, obrigada – remexeu-se inquieta em sua cadeira.

Draco pegou um copo e voltou a se sentar em seu devido lugar.

- Então, você vai desfilar? – perguntou ele naturalmente.

- Não nasci para isso! – respondeu seca – E você?

- Qual é, Granger? Você deveria participar sim – disse Draco incentivando.

- Não, só faço isso pela monitoria, nada mais... – respondeu.

- Granger, escuta só, você, mais do que ninguém da Grifinória, tem a chance de levar esse prêmio para casa, você é maravilhosa e... – ia dizendo.

- Basta, Draco! Chega! – retrucou ela – Sem essa! Eu não vou participar!

- Tudo bem, é a sua última chance – disse ele relaxando na cadeira – Até porque o prazo acabou também...

Não deu dois minutos e os outros começaram a chegar, Minerva logo atrás.

- Boa noite a todos, boa noite – cumprimentou sorridente indo até a ponta da mesa – Espero que estejam todos aqui – disse passando rapidamente os olhos pela mesa – Sim, bom, podemos começar então!

Ela começou a dar os detalhes e tudo mais, distribuiu as datas de tudo mais, e por fim pediu.

- Agora, gostaria que vocês me passassem a lista, das pessoas que vão participar do desfile – disse Minerva batendo palmas.

Hermione tirou da mochila, e pegou o tinteiro, rapidamente escreveu algum nome (antes de lançar um olhar a Draco) e entregou.

- Obrigada, bom – disse ela guardando tudo em uma gaveta – Agora vamos ao resultado da votação – disse ela pegando uma caixinha de sapato e fazendo um movimento com a varinha.

E na lousa foram aparecendo vários números até finalmente chegarem ao maior número possível de votos, e a lousa apagou sozinha, em seguida, já apareceram os resultados:

_Grifinória – Festa Caipira – 31/10. _

_Corvinal – Festa Árabe – 25/12._

_Sonserina – Festa Hawaii – 14/02._

_Lufa-Lufa – Festa com Boate Trouxa - 07/04. _

_Hogwarts – Festa Formal – Último dia de aula. _

- Ótimo, então, está tudo conversado, e claro, as festas renderão pontos para as casas. E como eu já havia dito, em casa festa, de cada casa, teremos apenas dois campeões de cada casa, no total, serão oito, de Hogwarts inteira, e apenas dois, sairão vitoriosos e no Profeta Diário, okay?

Todos concordaram.

- Tudo bem, fim da reunião!

E todos foram arrastando suas cadeiras, e Minerva ficou na sala ajeitando tudo, Draco e Hermione se cruzaram na porta, indo atrás do grupo.

- E que vença o melhor, Malfoy – disse ela.

- O mesmo para você, Granger – devolveu Draco com o seu olhar assassino que fazia tempos que não usava em Hermione.

- Ah, pára de me olhar assim! – disse ela dando um tapinha nele.

Rony amarrou a cara na direção deles.

- Vamos, Hermione? – perguntou com o olhar severo.

- Vamos, Ronald! – disse ela apressando em acenar na direção de Draco e correu para seguir os seus passos.

- O que era exatamente isso? – perguntou ele segurando a amiga pelos ombros assim que viraram o corredor, longe do grupo.

Hermione lançou um olhar inocente.

- Ora! Eu e o Malfoy somos amigos agora! – justificou ela simplesmente, e deu os ombros.

- Ora o cacete! – gritou Rony vermelho de raiva olhando a nuca da amiga – Você está traindo a nossa amizade! Eu não acredito nisso!

- Deixa de bobagem, Ronald! – disse Hermione fazendo um movimento com as mãos – Eu não conto nada da nossa vida particular ao Malfoy, você sabe disso!

- Deveria saber! – explodiu vermelho – Juro, eu não acredito que você está fazendo isso, preciso comunicar o Harry urgente, dá licença – disse virando o corredor para o campo de quadribol.

- Vai lá, mariquinha! – disse ela raivosa.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Rony chegou ofegante ao vestiário, os garotos sequer tinham trocado as roupas pelos pijamas.

- Harry! Gina! – disse pegando nos ombros dos dois e pela sua cara, desmanchando os sorrisos dos lábios dos amigos – Está acontecendo algo que vocês precisam saber!

- O que? Fala logo, Rony...

- Está me assustando...

- A Hermione! Ela está com algum problema! Ela e o Malfoy estão _juntos_! Como se fossem grandes amigos! – disse Rony incrédulo.

- Eu sei – suspirou Harry sentando em uma cadeira.

- C-como assim? – perguntaram os dois, assustadíssimos.

- Eu os vi conversando esses dias!

Rony abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas não soube dizer nada, apenas assentiu e sentou ao seu lado.

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo, Harry... Eu não acredito! Ela está confraternizando com o inimigo!

Harry concordou.

- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa, eles não podem continuar assim, pelo bem da vida de Hermione...

Gina estralou os dedos.

- Eu já sei o que posso fazer!

- Jura? – perguntaram eles juntos.

- Claro! Mas vou precisar da ajuda de vocês! E caso não dê certo, enfim... Tenho outro plano nas mangas, nós vamos ajudar a Hermione a sair dessa...

- Fico mais aliviado em saber disso – disse Harry soltando o ar – Ele pode seqüestrá-la a qualquer momento, e isso me assusta. E muito!

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Hermione estava parada no mesmo lugar, vendo as costas de Rony sumirem pela escuridão.

- Parece que ninguém apóia a nossa amizade, não é mesmo Granger? – disse uma voz arrastada vindo da escuridão, Hermione havia tomado um susto muito grande.

- Oh, Draco, é você!

- Vim observando a conversa... E não acho justo o que andam fazendo com a gente... – disse ele abaixando a cabeça – E só nós quiséssemos ser amigos _de verdade_? – e se aproximou cada vez mais de Hermione.

- Eu fico tão, tão triste em saber que meus dois melhores amigos são super cabeça duras, o Harry ainda foi mais compreensível – disse ela dando um sorrisinho falso – Menos mal...

Draco ficou parado, encarando os próprios pés, e resolveu levantar a cabeça quando alguns segundos (ou talvez horas) se arrastaram, era um silêncio incômodo.

- Pois é, Granger, a nossa amizade chegou a dar um passo à frente naquela noite da enfermaria.

- Eu achei que não quisesse se lembrar – devolveu ela.

- E não quero, mas querer não é poder!

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou ela assustada.

- Que eu não consigo parar de pensar naquela noite, no seu cheiro... E eu gostaria de poder voltar ao passado, alguma vez na vida, só para repetir aquela maluquice.

- Chama o nosso beijo de maluquice? – perguntou dando um passo para trás, com os olhos arregalados.

- A maluquice mais maluca e maravilhosa da minha vida – disse ele puxando-a pela cintura e dando um beijo cinematográfico, Hermione também pedia por aquilo há muito tempo.

Hermione se afastou algum tempo depois, quando notou que já estava mais do que na hora de voltar para a sala comunal, ou dariam por falta dela, e claro, Malfoy seria o culpado depois da prova viva de Rony que eles estavam mais amigos do que nunca.

- Sinceramente, eu não quero ser um brinquedinho seu, Malfoy, que você fica manipulando, xingando e...

Ele colocou o dedão em seus lábios, ainda com a mão em seu rosto.

- Eu também não quero isso, por isso estou aqui... – e colocou a mesma mão no bolso das vestes da frente e puxou uma caixinha – Eu gostaria de te fazer um pedido, para demonstrar o quanto eu estou gostando, mesmo, de você! Por isso trouxe essas correntinhas de coração.

Hermione sentiu as pernas derreterem, aquele não podia ser Draco. Nunca!

- Você quer namorar comigo?


	15. Registro

**Capítulo 15.**

**Registro.**

Ela pensou durante algum tempo, antes de responder.

- Ah, Draco, é lógico que eu quero – disse ela rindo e passando seus braços ao redor do seu pescoço – Eu nunca me senti tão realizada, tão completa, em toda minha vida... Você, você é a minha cara metade, Draco, eu nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas é verdade...

E eles se beijaram, com muita intensidade, dessa vez, por vontade própria.

- Promete que vai ficar comigo para sempre? – perguntou Hermione pegando um punhado de seus cabelos loiros atrás.

- Para todo o sempre – disse ele antes de beijá-la.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Hermione acordou o dia seguinte como se tivesse dormido nas nuvens, olhou para a sua correntinha pendurada no pescoço, e pensou no que diriam sobre isso, mas por sorte, talvez as pessoas nem reparariam. Pessoas, exceto, Lilá e Parvati.

Ela queria mostrar a todos, expor a todo mundo, mas não podia, sabia muito bem, manteria esse namoro em segredo, o quanto tempo fosse necessário, mas não ia revelar a ninguém, ninguém mesmo.

Saiu toda feliz da Sala Comunal, passando por um Rony emburrado no canto que sequer lhe cumprimentou, e desceu os degraus para o terceiro andar, onde combinou de ver Draco antes de tomar café.

- Bom dia, amor – disse ele saindo de uma porta.

- Bom dia, minha vida – disse ela olhando para os lados, e não constatando ninguém, isso lhe deu uma sensação de liberdade e deu um selinho em Draco – Vamos para alguma sala, não quero ser vista.

- Tudo bem – disse ele entrando em uma sala vazia, exceto por alguns caixotes de papelão, ele girou a chave – Vai ser ótimo ficar algum tempo a sós com você. Como dormiu?

E ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo, trocando carinho e muitos beijos.

Hermione desceu meia hora mais tarde ajeitando as vestes para que ninguém notasse o que havia acontecido, Draco combinou de chegar uns 10 minutos mais tarde para que não houvesse dúvidas.

- Por onde você andava? – perguntou Gina levando o garfo à boca.

- Isso que ela saiu primeiro que a gente – ajudou Rony.

- Fica reparando a minha vida agora, Ronald Weasley? – retrucou raivosa – E Gina, eu estava passando na biblioteca, pegar um estoque de livros.

- Temos esse final de semana livre a Hogsmeade – disse Gina querendo parecer simpática.

- Que bom – disse Hermione com os pensamentos em Draco, assim poderia sair com ele. E seu coração bateu forte. Ela ia passar o seu primeiro final de semana com o seu namorado, isso seria demais, ficaria empolgada por todo o resto da semana. Seria perfeito.

- Por que você está rindo? – perguntou Gina.

- Er... Nada! – disfarçou ela desmanchando o sorriso – Nada não, er...

E começou a tomar o seu café da manhã tentando não olhar toda hora para a porta do Saguão.

Assim que a sineta tocou, eles subiram correndo para as aulas. Hermione mal podia esperar pelo final de semana.

Sábado amanheceu com o tempo mais favorável do que nunca e Hermione sentiu confortante, como se toda a floresta proibida fosse desabrochar em pétalas rosas e perfeitas. Era um dia mágico e nada podia estragar, nada mesmo. Ia passar ao lado do amor de sua vida.

Arrumou a cama e correu para escovar os dentes, arrumou o cabelo em um laço vermelho e um pouco infantil, arrumou um vestido cor-de-rosa salmão, meio bebê, com o contorno todo de branco, a parte de cima era estilo uma frente única, e havia uma faixa na barriga, para que pudesse dar um nó na frente, e por fim, terminava à altura dos joelhos, colocou uma rasteirinha e desceu.

Encontrou com a sala vazia, nem mesmo Harry ou Rony ou Gina haviam esperado por ela, achou isso uma tremenda desfeita, mas era melhor assim, porque ia andar sozinha com Draco.

Encontrou com Draco no Saguão, disfarçou um olhar em direção aos jardins e seguiu em frente, ele usava uma jeans cheia toda tingida, e uma camiseta cinza, com um grande dragão na frente.

Os dois se beijaram a caminho de Hogsmeade, escondidos por trás de algumas árvores e logo saíram para comer, já que a cidade estava toda lotada, era bem difícil serem reconhecidos ali no meio, e eles souberam disfarçar bem, pelo menos como amigos.

Pararam em frente ao Três Vassouras. E havia uma enorme faixa "Festa à fantasia, compre os seus ingressos aqui!".

- Err... Duas cervejas amanteigadas! – disse Draco.

- Por favor! – emendou Hermione educadamente.

- É, por favor! – disse seco.

Hermione lançou um olhar à vitrine que estava cheia de gente, tanto do lado de dentro como de fora, e viu de relance os cabelos loiros de Luna passando de mãos dadas com Gina. Harry e Rony estavam logo atrás.

- O que você acha que vai acontecer quando o seu pai souber?

- Provavelmente vai vir na escola, tirar a minha vaga, pessoalmente, e vai me mudar para Durmstrang! Ou Beauxbatons! Certeza...

Hermione apertou com força sua mão estendida na mesa.

- Podíamos jogar tudo para o alto, e aproveitar, para valer, sabe... – disse ela meigamente.

Draco sentiu-se subitamente ainda mais feliz, o assunto lhe interessou.

- Está pensando em...? – perguntou assustado.

- Não idiota! – respondeu ela rindo – Nem nos beijamos direito... Não estou falando disso, estou falando, da gente assumir, para todos!

Gina entrou no estabelecimento e foi diretamente conversar com Madame Rosmerta.

- Você não teria coragem, aposto! – disse ele – Arriscar todos os seus amigos e...

Draco esticou o pescoço ainda mais. E Hermione virou o rosto.

- Estou disposta!

- Eu também estou disposto!

- Jura? – disse ela inclinando a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado – Então me beija, aqui!

Draco aproximou-se ainda mais encostando de leve seus lábios aos dela, mas poucos pareciam assustados com a reação, a maioria das pessoas que estavam ali eram da cidade e pouco se importavam com quem eles eram, porém, ou poucos que estavam, começaram a cochichar.

- Cof... Cof... – interrompeu o garçom com as bebidas – Aqui estão.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Papai! – disse Luna abraçando a altura da cintura um homem de cabelos ondulados e loiros, penteados para o lado.

- O que foi que você me chamou de tão importante assim? – perguntou o seu pai.

- Esses são Harry, Rony e Colin Creveey, bom, papai, a nossa amiga precisa de ajuda, e melhor do que ninguém, o senhor para nos ajudar...

- Harry, vamos – disse Rony em seu ouvido – Precisamos encontrar a Pansy e por o nosso plano em ação – e puxou o amigo pela manga da camiseta.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Hermione! – disse Gina, surpresa, vindo em sua direção – Malfoy! Ops, Draco! – disse ela cumprimentando com a cabeça, meio de leve.

- Olá – respondeu o casal – Quer sentar com a gente?

- Não, é que na verdade, eu preciso conversar com a Hermione, urgente, sabe...

- Diga, Gina...

- É sobre a monitora, você precisa voltar a Hogwarts. Ordem da Minerva!

- Ah, não acredito – disse ela levantando da mesa – Tudo bem, então, nos vemos mais tarde, Draco – disse ela dando um selinho nele e saindo.

Não demorou cerca de 10 minutos e Pansy ocupou o lugar de Hermione.

- Associando-se a trouxas, ham? – e empurrou o copo de Hermione com nojo.

- Não te interessa! – respondeu assobiando – A vida é minha e se quiser me dedurar, estou à disposição!

- Não vou te denunciar para o seu pai, fique tranqüilo – disse ela enquanto Draco virava o copo de cerveja amanteigada na garganta – Não sou fofoqueira.

- Eu espero...

Ao passar de alguns minutos em silêncio, Draco se remexeu inquieto na cadeira.

- Er... Pansy... Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro! – disse ela enrolando o cabelo com um dos dedos.

- É que tipo assim... Me deu saudades súbita, de provar o sabor do seu beijo.

Pansy riu.

- Vamos lá fora, precisamos conversar – disse ela pagando a conta e conduzindo o garoto para fora do lugar, parou em frente à faixa.

- Bom, Draquinho, pode voltar a experimentar do meu beijo – disse Pansy se jogando na sua direção, e os dois se beijaram com intensidade.

FLASH. Do outro lado da rua, Colin mirava a máquina na direção dos dois, ladeado por Harry, Rony e o Sr. Lovegood, Luna.

**N/A: **Ebaaa, recebi reviews, obrigado Su. Beijos.


	16. A manchete

**Capítulo 16.**

**A manchete. **

- É um absurdo! – gritou Rony no café da manhã do dia seguinte – O Pasquim está cada dia mais fútil! – xingou dando alguns tapas no jornal vendo Hermione caminhar em sua direção.

- Bom dia – disse ela mais contente do que nunca, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha mostrando seus brincos de argola que fizeram seus amigos ficarem boquiabertos (ela nunca usara nada disso, nunca fora vaidosa, tudo isso agora por causa do Malfoy?) – E então, por que essa gritaria toda?

Harry arrancou o jornal das mãos dele com violência e escondeu por trás das costas, propositalmente, dando a idéia de que estava escondendo alguma coisa.

- Bom dia, hehe! – disse dando uma risadinha amarela.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela em um tom severo, servindo-se de suco de abóbora.

- Nada, foi só que... A economia bruxa está ruim! – disse ele ainda com as mãos por trás das costas.

- Me dá isso aqui! – disse Hermione tirando o jornal de suas mãos com violência, e Harry não hesitou em proteger mais, queria que ela visse mesmo.

Ela abriu o jornal e viu logo de manchete, uma foto de Draco e Pansy aos beijos, logo em cima havia uma faixa anunciando os ingressos do dia das Bruxas, e bem atrás, o Três Vassouras, o título basicamente era:

_Filho de Comensais. Comensaiszinhos são! _

- Eu não acredito! – gritou Hermione dando uma sacudida no jornal, nervosa – Isso é realmente não pode estar acontecendo.

- E foi atualmente – lembrou Rony mostrando o anúncio do fundo com o dedo indicador – Olha a faixa no fundo! – ele engasgou logo que Hermione lançou um olhar em sua direção.

- É... – concordou Gina enchendo o copo de suco – Acho que preferiu não ouvir nossos conselhos, não é mesmo? – Falava em um tomo como se fosse a dona da verdade.

Hermione também lançou um olhar reprovador à garota e correu para a mesa da Sonserina, Draco estava tão abismado quanto ela, e Pansy estava oferecendo sopa a ele que recusou fazendo caretas. Ela não deixou isso barato, retirou-se da mesa caminhou até o grupinho da Sonserina, sendo seguida pelos olhares de todos os seus amigos da mesa da Grifinória.

- Draco, preciso falar com você! Urgente!

Draco se levantou jogando o guardanapo com violência em cima do prato.

- Também preciso falar com você.

Todas as cabeças do salão se viraram ao verem os dois saindo do Salão Principal, eles não falaram nada até chegar embaixo das árvores, perto do lago, onde ninguém pudesse vê-los, a brisa vinda do lago brincava com seus cabelos.

- Você leu o profeta diário, por acaso?

- Eu vi, amor – disse ele colocando as mãos em seus ombros – Por favor, não acredite no que falaram...

- Como assim, não acreditar? – e afastou com pressa, tirando as mãos do garoto, colocando fora do seu alcance - Está me chamando de idiota, ou alguma coisa do tipo? – perguntou apontando para a foto dele e da Pansy.

- Eu posso te explicar, é que foi... – disse ele suando frio – A Pansy me agarrou...

- Incrível, mas na foto não parece que somente ela te agarrou! – ela mostrou as mãos de Draco deslizando pela cintura da morena – Acabou, Malfoy, acabou! – ela pegou a correntinha e arremessou no lago com força – Meus amigos tinham razão! – e saiu correndo, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Draco deu um chute na árvore e encostou a cabeça, não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, não mesmo, aquilo só podia ser algum plano, algum tipo de plano de Pansy e ia tirar satisfações com ela agora mesmo.

Hermione passou o resto do dia trancada no quarto, desabando em lágrimas, Gina foi consolá-la, e as duas ficaram lá um tempão.

No dia seguinte, as olheiras eram tão profundas em Hermione que ela teve que passar quase todo o seu kit de maquiagem três vezes para esconder. E ao sair dos dormitórios para enfrentar todos os tipos de fofocas lá fora, não demorou muito a andar, e já escutou um grupinho da Grifinória se metendo.

- É verdade então, o Malfoy, sangue puro, está saindo com a Hermione, que sempre a chamou de sangue ruim?

Hermione suspirou e parou de andar. Suspirou outra vez e voltou na direção deles, tentando manter a calma.

- Bom dia – disse ela amigavelmente aos demais – Mas eu gostaria de dizer que meu nome não é osso para ficar na boca de cachorro! – virou as costas e saiu andando deixando os meninos sem graça.

Gina alcançou Hermione, passou o braço pelos seus ombros e as duas desceram juntas para o Salão Principal.

- Precisamos começar a preparar a nossa festa! – comentou Gina aleatoriamente.

Hermione concordou ao entrar no Salão e automaticamente lançou um olhar à mesa da Sonserina, tentando não chorar, virou o rosto, empinou o nariz e foi sentar ao lado de seus melhores amigos.

- Bom dia – disse ela desanimada.

- Bom dia – responderam eles com olhares de cumplicidade – Como tem passado?

- Bem, obrigada – mentiu.

Eles tomaram café em um silêncio quase mútuo, e depois dirigiram-se para a primeira aula do dia, Poções.

E assim, a semana passou, Hermione choramingando pelos cantos, perdendo até um pouco o rumo dos estudos, mas por sorte, seus amigos a apoiavam em tudo, e sempre a cercavam para que assim Draco não ousasse a ir conversar com ela, de modo algum, apenas se encaravam por alguns momentos e acabavam abaixando as cabeças.

- Droga! – xingou Rony na sexta-feira quando eles estavam fazendo as lições, reclamando dos quintanistas que estavam trocando informações sobre a festa do dia das bruxas – Assim eu não consigo me concentrar.

- Eu te ajudo, passa a sua lição – ofereceu Hermione puxando o seu pergaminho.

Por fim, Hermione acabou fazendo quase tudo, como sempre, e logo os três foram opinar sobre a festa que estava chegando.

Na semana seguinte, Draco resolveu tomar alguma atitude, não agüentaria mais se continuassem assim, seus sentimentos estavam prestes a explodir, era muito doloroso ver Hermione e ser ignorado, isso não podia continuar assim, passou uma noite inteira escrevendo uma carta pedindo desculpas.

_Cara Hermione, _

_Eu sinto muito por tudo o que aconteceu, na verdade, nem eu sei muito bem o que aconteceu, mas o que importa é o que eu sinto por você, eu realmente te amo, como nunca amei ninguém em toda minha vida, ou você acha que eu ia arriscar a minha vida, com o meu pai, por alguém sem insignificância? Por favor, acredite em mim, precisamos conversar urgente, aqui vai um poeminha que eu andei lendo e tem um pouco a ver sobre a nossa relação. _

_Dos lábios que me beijaram,  
Dos braços que me abraçaram   
Já não me lembro, nem sei...  
São tantas as que me amaram!  
São tantas as que eu amei! _

_Mas tu - que rude contraste!   
Tu, que jamais me beijaste,  
Tu, que jamais abracei,  
Só tu, nest'alma, ficaste,  
De todas as que eu amei._

_Precisamos conversar, não podemos continuar assim, ou eu vou morrer. _

_Com muito amor, _

_(Você sabe quem sou, não vou citar nomes caso essa carta caia em mãos indesejáveis). _

Draco dobrou e guardou esperando o dia amanhecer para que pudesse entregar a ela.

O dia seguinte veio, e lá estava Draco, com as pernas bambinhas com medo dela rasgar em sua cara e xingá-lo de todos os nomes, ela sempre estava cercada por Harry e Rony, que droga! Como ia entregar a carta a ela? Então, seus olhos se deslocaram na direção de Gina. GINA! Sim, ela podia ajudar...

Correu até ela, que estava saindo do Salão Principal, a porta ladeada por tochas e Draco a chamou.

- Ei! Weasley! Espera! – disse ele pegando no ombro dela, mas ela se desvencilhou com nojo.

- Fala! – respondeu.

Ele tirou a carta dobrada das vestes.

- Você poderia entregar isso a Granger? – perguntou entregando em suas mãos.

Por um minuto, ela pensou em dizer não. Mas... Acabou segurando o papel.

- Tudo bem, eu entrego a Hermione! – disse ela forçando um sorriso. E Draco agradeceu, saindo para as masmorras. Nisso, Hermione veio em sua direção, Gina foi mais rápida e guardou a carta no bolso de suas vestes.

- O que ele queria? – perguntou curiosa lançando um olhar preocupado às suas costas.

- Nada, encher o saco como sempre, perguntou se você ainda estava chateada... E disse que te ama, pra variar...

Ela virou o rosto, mordendo o lábio com força, tentando não voltar a chorar.

- Ah, Gina! Está sendo tão difícil para mim! Você nem sonha...

- Eu imagino – disse ela passando o braço ao redor dos ombros de Hermione e lhe dando um abraço – Não fique assim, Malfoy não merece nem o chão que pisa! Você sabe disso, você _sempre _soube...

Hermione concordou com a cabeça e as duas partiram para os andares de cima.

_Continua... _

_**N/A: **Olá, bom dia, boa noite, boa tarde, depende do horário em que você estiver lendo, risos! Mas enfim, obrigado pelos comentários prima, adorei. Hehehe, e tata obrigado também pelos comentários e pode deixar que quando terminar, vai ter um "FIM" bem grandãoooooo, na fanfic, tá? E ainda tem muitooo pano pra manga... A história vai longe... Obrigado pelas reviews, amei. Beijos! _


	17. Festa Junina

**Capítulo 17.**

**Festa junina.**

O dia 31 de outubro estava em cima. Embora o clima fosse de dia das bruxas, nada no Salão Principal tinha clima do dia das bruxas, muito pelo contrário, estavam arrumando a festa estilo Festa Junina. Harry, Rony e Hermione ficaram encarregados de espalharem palhas por todo o cômodo. Gina ficou espalhando jarras de leite por todos os lugares, Colin ficou colocando as tampas, o restante ficou colocando algumas cercas de madeira, os alunos pediram ao professor Hagrid para que pudesse transfigurar alguns animais como vacas, bois, e tudo mais. Fico realmente fantástico depois de pronto.

- Vamos subir e tomar um banho – disse Harry para Rony que estava todo sujo e suado.

- Vamos! – disse ele terminando de dar um nó em seu cadarço.

Harry foi até Hermione e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Mione, vamos subir... Já trabalhou o bastante.

Ela passou a mão na testa suada, tirando a franja de lado.

- Eu tenho a sensação de que esqueci de alguma coisa... Ora!

- Não se sinta culpada – disse Harry lhe dando um abraço – A culpa não é só sua... Somos uma equipe... Você sabe!

- Eu sei, mas pelo fato de ser monitora, sinto que a culpa é inteiramente minha.

- Vamos, Mi, não se preocupe... Vai dar tudo certo – disse ele apertando a mão da amiga com força – Vai ser um sucesso, você vai ver... Agora vamos nos arrumar, porque jájá eu entro no palco para desfilar.

Ela consultou o relógio e gemeu.

- Ah! Não, eu tinha me esquecido desse detalhe – disse ela inquieta.

Harry riu.

- Você se inscreveu?

Ela riu.

- Na última hora, mas me inscrevi sim – e então ela lembrou do apoio de Draco. Foi naquele mesmo dia que o namoro deles havia começado – Vem, vamos subir, essa noite eu quero é me divertir...

Eles subiram a sós, esquecendo de Rony e Gina para trás.

Quando o relógio marcava nove horas da noite, o salão estava lotado e brilhando, parecia o ambiente de uma fazenda mesmo, e os professores adoraram, com exceção de Snape que amarrou a cara o tempo todo. A maioria dos alunos ficou interessado nos animais isolados no canto esquerdo do Salão, e foram brincar com eles, Hagrid, é claro, tomava conta deles para que não fugissem do cercado.

O pessoal da Grifinória chegou mais tarde e entraram por uma porta estratégica, onde ficaram escondidos atrás do palco, para começar o desfile, então, quando todos estavam se deliciando com paçocas, amendoins e pipocas, a professora Minerva pediu que todos se sentassem nas mesas e que o desfile ia começar.

- Isso está um lixo! – reclamou Pansy usando trancinhas e usando um chapéu de palha, chegando perto de Draco – O que você acha disso, Draco?

- Ah, você é a Pansy? Pensei que fosse uma vaca qualquer pastando... – disse antipático com a garota.

- Ora, não fica assim... A sangue ruim nem vai estar tão bonita assim!

- Ela não vai desfilar – respondeu ele sentando em uma das mesas com o pessoal da Sonserina, Nott se deliciava com os vinhos, junto com Crabbe e Goyle.

- Silêncio por favor! – disse Minerva abrindo as cortinas e a música começou.

** Wanna play – Rebels – RBD **

E as luzes começaram, todas coloridas indo de um lado para o outro, e o DJ mexendo nos CDs.

Primeiramente, entrou Simas e ao seu lado Parvati, desfilaram super bem até o fim do palco, piscaram, deram uma jogadinha do corpo para o lado e voltaram sorrindo. Usavam roupas extremamente perfeitas.

Logo em seguida, entraram os primeiranistas, depois os segundanistas, e assim por diante.

Quando chegou a vez dos quintanistas, foram desfilando um a um. Começando por Colin Creevey, e mais tarde, Gina, com o cabelo todo encaracolado e cheio de brilho, seus olhos caramelos tinham um contorno negro, usava uma mini-saia jeans com uma jaqueta também jeans e uma blusa branca por baixo. E tinha uma espécie de coroa de plástico na cabeça. Voltou sorridente, sem perder a pose de modelo.

Depois que acabou essa turma, entrou então, Rony, usando uma camisa social laranja, de manga comprida, estava aberta mostrando o seu peitoral definido e uma calça jeans que terminava no meio de sua canela, tinha feito uma espécie de "chapinha" no cabelo, e estava inteiramente liso. As meninas aplaudiram e babaram, o número de flashs aumentou absurdamente.

Depois foi a vez de Parvati com o seu rabo-de-cavalo usando uma mini-saia tão curta que quem estivesse perto do palco provavelmente veria tudo, novamente, em seguida passou Simas com o cabelo tampando uma parte do olho, e usava várias golas de pressão, parecendo um garoto punk, depois Lilá com todo volumoso (propositalmente), mostrando toda a sua beleza através de um vestido florido dando ar de antigo e finalmente, Harry.

Harry estava com o cabelo inteiramente arrepiado, como se tivesse tomado um choque, não usava os óculos, e seus olhos verdes ganhavam ainda mais destaque, usava uma camiseta preta com um desenho amarelo atrás, e na frente tinha uma gravatinha verde, escondida na gola da camiseta, usava uma calça jeans e um sapa-tênis. Desfilou, jogou um pouco a cabeça para o lado na frente do palco, e voltou com as mãos no bolso.

E foi a vez de Hermione, ela sentia o estômago borbulhar. Entrou no palco vendo várias luzes em sua direção, seu cabelo estava com os cachos definidos, uma imitação completa da personagem da história "cachinhos dourados". Seu cabelo caia pelos ombros, tinha brincos de argolas, e usava uma frente única preta que jamais usaria no período escolar, mostrando sua barriga e com um piercing encaixado (isso ficou sendo comentado por Hogwarts durante a semana inteira). Usava uma jeans bem agarrada que ia até os joelhos e um tamanco com cordinhas presas na perna, super alto. Nem a própria estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo, no que estava vestindo, quando sumiu pelas cortinas, foi recebida aos abraços por Harry.

- Eu não acredito quando vi aqueles flashs na minha direção – disse ela toda feliz, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não chora! Vai desmanchar a maquiagem – disse Gina apertando a mão da amiga com força e dando um abraço – Parabéns, Hermione, foi um sucesso! Um tremendo sucesso! Ah, não acredito nisso, agora precisamos esperar o resultado.

Nem precisa comentar os vencedores da Grifinória: Harry e Hermione ganharam de lavada de todas as outras pessoas, Rony chegou à final com Harry, mas perdeu no último instante pelos jurados, Gina perdeu a disputa logo de começo, mas Hermione permaneceu no "paredão" com Parvati, mas não houve nem comparação. O resultado foi justo.

- Os nossos vencedores, são... – disse Minerva no microfone pegando um envelope branco e olhando para os professores, sentados em carteiras, sendo os jurados – Er... Bem... São dois sextanistas! – disse aguardavam ansiosos – Harry James Potter e Hermione Jane Granger!

E todos aplaudiram, Harry e Hermione entraram no palco de mãos dadas.

- Beija! Beija! – falaram algumas garotas botando fogo na lenha, sabendo que jamais faria isso.

Harry lançou um olhar feliz a Hermione, que apoiaria a idéia, pelo menos para fazer parte da farra. Minerva ficou estática, sem saber o que dizer, mas os gritos só aumentavam "Beija! Beija!", Hermione deu uma risadinha a Harry, jamais imaginando que ele tomaria coragem para tanto.

As pessoas começaram a batucar as mesas, e outros alunos até subiam nas cadeiras para bater palmas gritando no ritmo de "beija! Beija!".

Hermione sabia que Harry não teria coragem... Mas seus olhos se espantaram de repente.

Harry colocou as mãos na cintura de Hermione e a beijou como nunca havia feito, foi um momento calmo, como se estivessem no meio do nada, tirando férias em uma ilha deserta, Harry era carinhoso em todos os aspectos. Hermione apenas deixou-se ser conduzida pelo seu beijo, e ao se afastaram, voltaram de mãos dadas, sorrindo para toda a platéia. Os alunos estavam no maior grau de loucura que pode se imaginar, deliravam aos gritos. Hermione abaixou a cabeça para o pessoal da sonserina e viu muito bem, Draco abandonando a mesa e saindo do Salão, sentiu-se extremamente culpada.


	18. No fundo do lago

**Capítulo 18.**

Harry e Hermione voltaram para os fundos do palco de mãos dadas, e não bastou ouvir a primeira palavra de Minerva e notaram que ela estava enfurecida.

- Sr. Potter, e srta. Granger, vocês querem sujar o nome da escola ou o que?

Harry e Hermione não se atreveram a trocar olhares, soltaram as mãos e se afastaram, ambos, sem nada o que dizer.

- Mas foi um espetáculo, parabéns! – riu ela batendo as palmas – Tirando essa pouca vergonha no palco... O resto foi um sucesso, parabéns meninada... Vou conversar com os outros professores – disse ela saindo entre eles, para o palco lá fora.

Harry olhou para o perfil de Hermione que estava de cabeça baixa e sussurrou.

- Tudo bem com você?

Ela concordou, embora não olhou em seus olhos, desviou sua atenção para as suas sandálias.

- Acho que vou descer – disse ela bem baixinho, virou as costas e saiu descendo as escadas para o Salão.

- Hey, espera! – gritou Harry correndo atrás dela, aos pulos para alcançá-la – Por que ficou fria de repente? Eu te assustei... Eu... Desculpa!

Ela, finalmente, olhou diretamente em seus olhos e encarou por algum tempo antes de dizer alguma coisa.

- Harry, eu sinto muito... Mas... Eu sou a sua melhor amiga!

Harry diminuiu o espaço entre eles e pegou em sua mão para acariciá-la.

- Desculpa se o meu coração não tem controle...

Ela deixou os ombros caírem, desmanchando sua maquiagem e suspirou, cansada.

- A gente conversa depois da festa... Tudo bem pra você estar na Sala Precisa, à meia noite?

Ele sacudiu os ombros.

- Eu estarei lá...

- Nós temos muito o que conversar... – falou ela antes de virar as costas e continuar andando.

Harry encarou o chão, sem graça.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Hermione olhou para os lados, procurando algum sinal do loiro sonserino, mas nada... Absolutamente nada, havia sonserinos por toda parte, estragando a decoração, quebrando as coisas, mas nada de Draco...

Ela parou olhando em volta e notou que estava sendo observada... De um jeito estranho, mas estava... As meninas tinham os olhos em sua barriga... E ela então, pegou no ar.

- Oh, meu piercing! – disse ela cobrindo a barriga com as mãos e saiu correndo para fora do salão, em busca do garoto.

Não precisava necessariamente conversar com ele, queria ao menos vê-lo, saber que estava em algum parte, por ali...

Havia muitas pessoas, a turminha de seus amigos, os sonserinos estavam reunidos na entrada do Salão Principal, e o pior de tudo... Draco não estava lá... E para piorar a situação, Pansy também não. Mas ela não se deu por vencida, correu pelos jardins feito louca, passando vergonha, mas procurando em cada canto por um sinal do garoto... Nada, nada, nada...

- Droga... Aonde será que ele foi? – perguntou olhando para o céu.

E ela viu as costas de alguém, no lago... Alguém que estava sozinho... Usando roupas pretas... Só podia ser ele...

Ela encurtou a distância, em silêncio, e faltando bem pouco notou que era mesmo ele, encarando o lago, abraçando as pernas, estava pensando.

- Alô? – perguntou ele, inesperadamente.

O coração de Hermione disparou, como ele sabia que ela estava ali?

- O vento trouxe o seu perfume...

"_Ele está lendo meus pensamentos?_" perguntou Hermione para si mesma.

- Desculpa... – ela se aproximou com cuidado – Você está bem?

- Na medida do possível, sim! – respondeu secamente sem olhar em seus olhos.

Hermione parou ao seu lado, mas não sentou, olhava para o lago também, provavelmente esperando alguma coisa acontecer, alguma novidade.

- A festa não estava boa o bastante para você? – perguntou ele, ironicamente.

- Olha, Malfoy, eu...

- Não estava? – repetiu um pouco alterado.

- Estava... Quer dizer, não dessa maneira...

Ele bufou pelo nariz.

- Queria mais o que? Transar com ele na frente de todo mundo?

Hermione ficou ofendida, pensou em chutá-lo no meio das costas, jogá-lo dentro do lago, e voltar correndo para a festa, mas não era exatamente isso que tinha coragem de fazer, e nem isso o que o seu coração mandava fazer... Ele só batia mais forte, e ela não sabia se algum dia se arrependeria pelo que estivesse fazendo.

- Escuta aqui... Er... – ela parou para pensar no que ia dizer, queria perguntar o que estava acontecendo com eles, mas poderia se arrepender mais tarde, ele poderia ser grosseiro e era melhor não dizer – Não, escuta, esquece! Esquece de uma vez por todas que eu apareci na sua vida, isso foi loucura...

- É... Já estou tentando fazer isso...

- Isso, esquece! Nós seremos velhos inimigos como sempre... É sempre vai ser assim!

Ela virou as costas e saiu andando, sentia que o frio cortante era motivo suficiente para lhe arrancar lágrimas de seus olhos, ela queria chorar... Mas ao mesmo tempo, não...

Houve um barulho de bolhas, e em pouco menos de instantes, ela escutou um grito alto, inconfundivelmente, era a voz de Draco.

- Draco? – perguntou espreitando os olhos na escuridão, tentando enxergar se era mesmo o loiro que estava de ponta cabeça, no ar, e ainda pior, uma das pernas estava enroscadas nas patas da Lula Gigante.

- Oh... Por Merlin, eu não trouxe a minha varinha! – gritou desesperada indo na direção do ex-namorado.

Hermione correu o máximo que podia com aquelas estúpidas sandálias de salto fino.

- Draco, não! – berrou vendo a Lula puxar o garoto para dentro do lago.

Hermione saltou de uma vez, foi com um pulo de mergulhador que ela entrou no lago, sem pensar duas vezes se molharia suas roupas, e estragasse sua maquiagem, estava preocupada com o que pudesse acontecer com Draco.

Ela estava assustada, sentiu que os pés não alcançavam o chão, e seu corpo estava afundando no lago, ela se debatia... E resolveu que deveria mergulhar. Com pouquíssima coragem, foi o que fez, após beber muita água. E notou que o desespero aumentou ao ver Draco no fundo se debatendo contra as patas da Lula Gigante.

- Maldita! – tentou dizer mas saiu um monte de bolhas de sua boca, resolveu voltar para pegar ar.

Ela voltou uns 10 segundos mais tarde para o fundo do lago, e sabe onde, ela arranjou forças para chegar até o garoto que estava começando a ficar sem ar, e grudou com as duas mãos afiadas no tentáculo que estava agarrado ao Draco. Imediatamente ela soltou, e Draco subiu para buscar ar, enquanto isso, ela se tornou alvo do monstro marinho, agarrando-a pela cintura, a Lula tentou puxar a garota mais para o fundo, e ela viu que não havia outra saída, ia morrer sem ar... Não tinha mais opção, Draco não ia ter tempo para voltar para salvá-la, não tinha mais tempo... E com um último flash, ela viu sua vida sumir... Estava tudo acabado, aquilo era a morte. Não tinha Harry ali, não tinha Rony, não havia ninguém que pudesse salvá-la... Não havia escapatória.

**N/A: Desculpa a demora para postar, mas quase não tem reviews, achei que tivessem desistido de lê-la, de qualquer forma, obrigado às reviews que me mandaram, amei. Beijos! **


	19. O prêmio de Gina

**Capítulo 19.**

**O prêmio de Gina.**

Sentiu o pulmão ficar mais leve, e um jorro de água saiu pela sua boca.

- Cof, cof – ela estava engasgando, e vomitando água ao mesmo tempo.

Hermione achou que fosse tossir até morrer, tentou respirar, mas doía.

- Calma! – disse Draco obrigando-a ficar deitada no gramado – Você está bem!

Hermione arregalou os olhos assustada. Se não lhe faltava memória, ela não tinha morrido?

- Eu... Eu fiz respiração boca a boca! – comentou apertando a mão da garota com força – Fica calma, vai ficar tudo bem.

- O...Br...Ig...Ada... – disse engasgando a cada palavra.

Draco assentiu com a cabeça.

- Acho que vou virar salva-vidas! – brincou pegando Hermione no colo, estava todo ensopado.

- Não! – disse ela preocupada – Não passe pelo Saguão...

Draco parou olhando para o seu rosto.

- E o que quer que eu faça?

- Se... Você passar... Pelo salão... – ela respirava a cada vez que ofegava – Vão... Dizer... Que estou saindo... Com você.

Draco concordou, de fato, era verdade, havia muitas garotas fofoqueiras no Saguão, e no outro dia, provavelmente o assunto estaria espalhado pela escola inteira.

- Mas pra onde, então? – perguntou ele.

- Para o campo de Quadribol! – disse ela fechando os olhos, com dor no peito.

Draco a levou para as escadarias da arquibancada, onde não houvesse vendo, encolhidos entre os panos, morrendo de frio.

- Você não quer arriscar, mesmo? – perguntou ele depositando a garota no chão.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

- Vamos ficar gripados – disse ele carinhosamente, tirando o cabelo dos olhos dela.

- Eu... Eu estou acostumada! – disse ela rindo de leve.

Draco abaixou o olhar.

- Desculpa, te fazer entrar no lago por minha culpa. E... Obrigado por tentar me salvar!

Draco sentou ao lado de Hermione.

- Obrigada, Draco, você salvou a minha vida, duas vezes!

Draco negou com a cabeça, como se não significasse nada.

- Eu tenho que admitir, Granger... Você é uma pessoa especial na minha vida – ao fazer isso, ele virou os olhos para um canto qualquer.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, sentindo as bochechas pinicando através das bochechas geladas.

- Não vamos falar sobre isso, ok? – cortou – Eu... Não quero voltar no passado – disse ela engolindo em seco ao relembrar dele beijando Pansy.

Draco concordou com a cabeça, voltando a ficar em silêncio. Um silêncio incômodo.

- E que horas vamos voltar ao castelo? – perguntou ele algum tempo depois.

- Sabe onde podemos arranjar duas vassouras de quadribol? – perguntou.

- Ah, claro! – Draco entendeu a idéia, que era sobrevoar até a sacada dos andares de cima – Mas vamos ser reconhecidos como ladrões, você quer isso mesmo?

Hermione sacudiu os ombros.

- Só se eu ficar mais duas horas aqui, esperando a minha roupa secar.

- É, a idéia das vassouras parece mais eficaz!

Draco e Hermione desceram as arquibancadas, atravessaram o gramado do campo, onde Hermione se arrepiava a cada ventania que passava.

- É logo ali – disse Draco avistando uma tenda.

Os dois passaram por ela, e viram uma porta, Draco passou a mão nela, e estava fechada.

- Hm... Péssima idéia arrombar uma porta – disse ele.

- Não para um sonserino! – disse Hermione sorridente.

- Está sugerindo que...?

- Ora! Você é um sonserino!

Draco pareceu ofendido.

- O que quer dizer com isso? Que nós não temos classe?

Hermione concordou, inocentemente.

- Claro!

- Ótimo – disse ele jogando o braço direito contra a porta – Só não quero parar em Azkaban!

Após uns quinze minutos, fazendo o mesmo ato, Hermione chegou ao inteligente consenso de que a porta estava magicamente trancada, o que significava, que podia lutar o quanto quisesse, mas nunca ia abrir.

- Vamos voltar, já estou praticamente seca – disse Hermione torcendo um pouco das roupas – Mas não juntos, certo?

Draco concordou e estendeu o braço.

- Vai na frente!

Hermione negou.

- Pode ir... Cavalheirismo hoje não, obrigada!

Draco negou.

- Pode ir na frente... Eu deixo!

Hermione assentiu e começou a caminhar, mas antes disse por cima do ombro.

- Obrigada, Draco! Obrigada mesmo, te devo duas vidas!

Draco sorriu ao ver Hermione se afastar.

Hermione chegou ao dormitório sem encontrar nenhum conhecido pelo caminho, graças a Merlin, e ao passar por trás do sofá, em frente a lareira, sentiu a porta do dormitório feminino bater, Harry estava lá em cima.

- O- oque? – perguntou assustada – O que você está fazendo ai em cima?

Harry mostrou a vassoura nas mãos, e desceu a escada escorregando, parou em frente a Hermione.

- Aonde é que você estava?

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

- Você é do tipo, ciumento, por acaso?

Harry negou com a cabeça.

- Onde você estava quando a premiação estava sendo entregue? – ele rangeu os dentes – Onde você estava à meia noite, quando fiquei igual idiota na Sala Precisa, esperando por você?

Ele parece então notar que as roupas de Hermione estavam úmidas, e amarrotadas.

- Eu estava...

- Tomando banho com Draco, é? – perguntou cerrando os dentes, e passando por ela.

Hermione pareceu chocada. Atrevido!

- Eu... Eu escorreguei e cai no lago!

Harry soltou um "pff", não acreditava, óbvio.

- E vai dizer que a Lula Gigante agarrou a sua perna? Te deixou de ponta cabeça? Ou te afogou, e Draco teve que fazer respiração boca a boca?

Ela estava prestes a dizer um "É...", mas pelo visto, Harry voaria em seu pescoço.

- É o seguinte, você não manda na minha vida – disse ela avistando Bichento passando entre suas pernas. Hermione o abraçou, era o seu único amigo desde algum tempo.

- Ótimo... Então, fique feliz que Gina tenha recebido a medalha por você no palco, e fique sabendo que você foi desclassificada!

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

- O que? C-como assim?

Harry virou na direção dela, estava furioso de raiva.

- Isso! Você. E eu. Fomos. Desclassificados. Satisfeita?

Hermione tentou respirar, colocou a mão no peito, e não sabia ao certo o que pensar. Ela tinha levado isso a sério. Tinha até colocado um piercing, e Gina quem tinha ganhado?


End file.
